Bleach FS - Bount Arc
by Beasttamer99
Summary: Banyak yg telah terjadi di Soul Society. Pengkhianatan Aizen, kedatangan Ichigo. Kali ini kesalahan yg dibuat pada masa lalu juga datang pada Gotei 13 membuat pembalasan, orang-orang yg merencanakan kehancuran. Mereka Klan yg telah ada selama seribu tahun. Dan juga disebut sebagai vampire / "Siapa mereka?" / "Aku percaya mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai Bount, My Lord..."
1. Chapter 1

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1** **-**

 _Soul Society,_ dimensi dimana orang-orang menunggu untuk dilahirkan kembali. Tempat itu sangatlah luas dan juga tanaman yang sama dengan dunia nyata. Di dalam dimensi itu juga terdapat tempat yang disebut sebagai _Seireitei._ Lebih dari ratus ribu tahun tempat itu sangatlah damai dan dijaga oleh orang-orang yang disebut sebagai _shinigami. Shinigami,_ orang yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaga kedamaian disana. Merekalah yang bertanggung jawab dalam memastikan keseimbangan di seluruh dimensi itu.

Tapi semua itu telah berubah setelah satu minggu yang lalu. Tiga orang kapten, _shinigami_ terpilih terbukti membuat rencana gelap dibalik topeng mereka selama puluhan tahun. Rencana mereka terungkap ketiga pihak ketiga muncul diluar perkiraan.

 _Shinigami_ pengganti, Ichigo Kurosaki bersama teman-temannya datang untuk menyelamatkan Rukia Kuchiki dari eksekusi. Kedatangannya saat itu berhasil membuat Tiga kapten tersebut menunjukan diri mereka dan juga membuka mata semua orang disana. Rencana yang mereka buat selama puluhan tahun dibalik penampilan mereka. Walau para pengkhianat itu berhasil lolos tapi orang-orang disana tetap sangat berterima kasih pada Ichigo yang sekarang diberikan gelar sebagai _Shinigami_ pengganti.

Mereka adalah kelompok yang unik dan juga berbeda dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah _shinigami_ lain temui. Tiga orang manusia dan seorang _Quincy_.

Ya, seorang _Quincy..._

Cukup mengejutkan mendengar _quincy_ yang menolong _shinigami_ setelah sejarah panjang mereka yang saling berlawanan. Mereka adalah dua kelompok yang paling sering terdengar. Meski begitu, sebenarnya ada satu kelompok lain yang juga terkenal dalam dunia itu walau mereka memiliki banyak sebutan dan tidak pernah terdengar. Hanya kemampuan mereka yang membuat mereka bernama.

Menghisap jiwa manusia dan menjadikan tubuh mereka bagai tidak pernah bertambah tua. Memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda pada setiap orang. Mereka juga sering disebut sebagai _vampire_ oleh manusia.

Mereka adalah _Bount..._

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata merah berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dimana seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang sibuk membaca lembar kerja didepannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat serius, pemuda didepannya segera menyadari tatapan itu dan melihat padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi Akatsuki?" tanya pemuda itu.

Akatsuki menatap lurus, "ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia hidup. Sesuatu yang tidak beres dan juga berbahaya." Tatapan gadis itu tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya. Pemuda berambut putih itu terdiam, dia perlahan berdiri dan memakai _Haori_ putih dengan lambang sepuluh bersama pedang yang sangat panjang dan syal hijau kebiruan hampir sama dengan matanya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Seseorang telah mengisap jiwa manusia hidup." Perkataan Akatsuki menghentikan tindakan pemuda tersebut. Perlahan gadis itu melanjutkan "Mereka mengeluarkan aura dan energi yang aneh berbeda dari _Quincy."_

"Siapa mereka?" tanya pemuda itu lebih pelan.

Akatsuki tertunduk, "aku percaya mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai, _Bount. My Lord..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Tada! Beasttamer99 disini! Bount Arc akhirnya bisa rilis juga! Maaf lama ya, saya harus cari beberapa informasi dulu + keasikan ngetik + keluarga yang berpikir saya gga boleh kelamaan didepan laptop = Waktu publish yang lama dan butuh satu bulan untuk selesai. Tapi sekarang saya selesai! Buat yang menunggu dan sudah baca cerita saya yang selanjutnya silakan dibaca ya.

Review dan saran juga boleh! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2** **-**

Di ruang kantor kapten divisi sepuluh, Akatsuki berdiri didepan tuannya. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kapten dari divisi sepuluh dan juga pemegang _zanpakutou_ es terkuat di seluruh _Soul Society_. Dia adalah _shinigami_ termuda yang masuk dalam _Seireitei_ dan yang termuda untuk mendapatkan _Bankai_. Pemuda itu sangatlah dihormati, dihargai dan juga dikagumi oleh semua _shinigami_ disana karena kemampuannya dalam usia muda.

Akatsuki sendiri adalah pemegang _zanpakutou_ es kedua terkuat dan juga dikenal sebagai wakil kapten terkuat di seluruh sejarah _Seireitei_. Dia pun manusia serigala terakhir yang ada disana dan melayani kapten divisi sepuluh tersebut.

Manusia serigala juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menjelajah setiap dimensi baik dunia hidup, _Soul Society_ atau _Houce Mundo_. Mereka tidak membutuhkan _Senkaimon_ untuk melewatinya. Karena itulah mereka disebut penjelajah dimensi. Dan saat itu Akatsuki baru saja kembali dari beberapa patrolinya di dunia manusia.

Saat itu serigala tersebut bisa merasakan gelombang dengan indranya sangat jelas di dunia nyata dan mengintai sumber gelombang itu. Dia melihat apa yang _Bount_ itu lakukan dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali untuk memberitahukan tuannya.

.

.

.

" _Bount?"_

Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki yang mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang ras itu sebelumnya. Tidak selama dia menjabat menjadi kapten disana. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar mereka sebelumnya. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Akatsuki?" Toshiro melirik sedikit pada wakil kaptennya.

" _Bount_ ada suku atau ras yang ada di dunia manusia. Mereka berbeda dengan _Quincy_ yang melawan _hollow. Bount_ menyerap jiwa manusia, mereka akan bisa hidup selamanya selama melakukan hal itu." Kata Akatsuki pelan.

Toshiro terdiam, dia mulai berpikir tentang itu dan merasa yakin kalau memang dia belum pernah mendengar itu selama dia menjadi seorang kapten. "Apa ada hal lain?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki terdiam sebentar, "menurut pengamatanku dari kejauhan, setiap dari _bount_ tampak memiliki kemampuan berbeda satu sama lainnya. Mereka juga memiliki kemampuan lebih dan tinggi dari manusia biasa atau _Quincy."_

"Kemampuan lebih tinggi?" Toshiro melirik tajam.

"Aku percaya kalau Kurosaki dan teman-temannya mungkin akan bertemu dengan mereka juga" kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro terdiam kembali, kedua tangan disilangkan didadanya. Tampaknya dia berpikir keras dan juga serius, ini adalah salah satu masalah besar. Akatsuki terdiam didepan tuannya menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Mata Toshiro tertutup dalam beberapa menit sebelum terbuka kembali dengan cahaya penuh kebulatan tekad.

"Akatsuki..." katanya pelan "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu semua yang bisa kau temukan tentang _Bount._ Aku juga ingin tahu apa dan tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Ini adalah misi rahasia untukmu." Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, Toshiro masih melanjutkan perintahnya tapi dalam telepati. _"Aku ingin kau juga memata-matai mereka, juga Kurosaki dan teman-temannya. Mereka mungkin akan terlibat..."_ Mata Toshiro bersinar sedikit merah sama seperti Hyorinmaru.

Akatsuki berlutut satu kaki didepan Toshiro sambil membungkuk memberi hormat, _"yes, My Lord."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Ini Chapter 2!

Oh! Beasttamer butuh bantuan! Saya lg nyari lagu yang tenang dan cocok untuk tidur. lagunya buat posisi untuk menghadapi pertarungan terakhir atau ucapan perpisahan. saya gga tahu banyak lagu kaya begitu... tolong ya, kalau kalian tahu sebuah lagu. tolong hubungi dari judul lagu + penyanyinya. Makasih semua!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3** **-**

Akatsuki melihat sekeliling dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya. Dia melihat Renji berada kota Karakura bersama Ichigo. Gadis itu juga melihat kalau Ichigo sedang dipermainkan oleh mantan kapten divisi dua belas, Urahara Kisuke untuk melihat kekuatannya. Dia membuat _Mod-Soul_ yang memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Salah satu _Mud-Soul_ tampaknya bisa mengendalikan ruang.

"Sungguh permainan yang menarik yang kau dan Urahara-san buat, Yoruichi-sama" gumam Akatsuki pelan.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya tampak kebingungan untuk menyelamatkan Inoue. Dia terus memperhatikan dan merasakan dua orang dibelakangnya. Dia tidak terlalu khawatir karena Akatsuki sudah mengetahui mereka sejak awal. Bahkan suara tinggi itu juga membenarkan dugaannya.

"...Kau pikir begitu?"

Yoruichi bersama Soifon tampak berdiri disana, Akatsuki berbalik dan memberikan hormatnya. Wanita kucing itu tersenyum sedikit, "Halo Akatsuki, tidak biasanya kau ada disini." "Untuk apa kau disini sendirian, Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ tanya Soifon sedikit melirik tajam. Dia tampak mencurigai Akatsuki secara langsung, tapi beruntung Akatsuki sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Divisi Dua dan sepuluh memang tidak terlalu dekat.

"Aku disini sebenarnya dalam misi khusus, sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahu banyak tentang apa itu tanpa ijin _My Lord_ " kata Akatsuki tenang.

Yoruichi memperhatikan Akatsuki dengan teliti. "Misi rahasia? Bisa sedikit jelaskan?" tanyanya serius.

Wakil kapten itu tersenyum sedih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah bisa melanggar sumpah tuannya. Akatsuki sedikit menarik baju lengannya dan menunjukan tato dilengannya sambil berbicara, "Sumpahku tidak bisa dilanggar, akan ada hukuman jika aku melanggarnya."

Yoruichi kembali terdiam, "apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian aneh beberapa hari terakhir ini?" tanyanya tapi Akatsuki tidak menjawab atau bereaksi. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan Aizen?" katanya sekali lagi tapi mendapatkan reaksi yang sama. Yoruichi biasanya selalu bisa tahu ketika seorang berbohong atau menahan diri tapi Akatsuki didepannya benar-benar tidak bisa dia baca.

"Nokage _-fukutaichou!"_ kata Soifon keras "aku perintahkan kau untuk men—"

"Hentikan, Soifon" potong Yoruichi. Soifon kembali terdiam sambil meminta maaf, Yoruichi menghela nafasnya "tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak akan pernah menjawab atau memberitahukan sesuatu pada kita tanpa ijin Toshiro. Aku harap kau berhati-hati dalam penyelidikanmu, Akatsuki-chan." Yoruichi menatap pada Akatsuki yang hanya mengangguk lalu memberikan hormat sebelum menghilang dalam pecahan es hitam.

" _Klon?"_ Soifon terkejut bersama Yoruichi yang tidak berkata apapun.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan dua anggota _onmitsukido_ , Akatsuki yang asli baru saja kembali dari tempat yang lainnya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang kembali menuju ruangan Toshiro. _"My Lord..."_ panggilnya pelan, Toshiro mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pada Akatsuki sekarang.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Akatsuki mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas hasil dari penyelidikannya pada Toshiro. Kapten itu membaca dengan sangat serius dan mengerutkan alisnya. Dalam laporan penyelidikan Akatsuki, dia menulis tentang _Bount_ dan beberapa sejarah mereka.

Akatsuki juga menuliskan beberapa kemampuan dari _Bount_ seperti kemampuan mereka memiliki boneka. Mereka memiliki perintah yang lebih beragam dari _Shikai shinigami._ Boneka mereka juga memiliki karakter sama seperti _zanpakutou._

Dalam penyelidikannya, Akatsuki mengetahui kalau ada _Shinigami_ pengkhianat yang bersama dengan para _Bount_. Dia memeriksa melalui data _Shinigami_ kalau pengkhianat itu bernama Maki Ichinose yang dikatakan sebagai anggota dari divisi sebelas.

Toshiro membaca semua laporan itu dan sedikit meremas kertas tersebut. Dia tampaknya masih cukup kesal dengan pengkhianatan Aizen dan mengetahui ada _shinigami_ yang juga berkhianat membuatnya semakin marah. _Reaitsu-_ nya tampak keluar lepas dan mengejutkan beberapa _shinigami_ disekitar mereka. Bagaimana pun _reaitsu_ Toshiro itu sangatlah dingin dan terkenal bisa membekukan apapun hanya dalam beberapa detik. Ujung bagian dari meja, lemari dan kursi disana mulai membeku.

Akatsuki terlihat khawatir, " _My Lord,_ tolong kendalikan _Reiatsu_ anda."

Toshiro masih memeras kertas didepannya sebelum menarik nafas dalam. Ruangan itu kembali berubah normal senormal biasanya minus beberapa es di ujung meja atau kursi. "Maaf..." katanya pelan dan kembali duduk "apa ada yang lain?"

"Sepertinya, Yoruichi-sama dan Soifon- _taichou_ sedang menyelidiki juga tentang _Bount._ Salah satu klonku tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di dunia hidup. Maaf mengecewakanmu, _My Lord_. Tapi tampaknya mereka mengetahui kalau aku melakukan penyelidikan ini" kata Akatsuki membungkuk maaf.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya, "Jadi mereka juga mengetahui sesuatu juga... Jangan bersalah, Akatsuki. Kau dan Aku tahu kalau kita tidak bisa menghindari mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka?"

Akatsuki terdiam, "mereka tampaknya juga mencari tahu tentang _Bount_. Dan menurutku, Urahara juga ikut mencari tahu tentang ini. Hanya masalah waktu hingga ini terdeteksi oleh _Soul Society."_

Toshiro terdiam, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat keluar jendela disana. "Setelah Aizen, sekarang _Bount_. Badai terus datang menyerang _Soul Society"_ katanya pelan. Mata biru itu terlihat menatap jauh berpikir sebelum berbalik. "Ayo Akatsuki..." katanya langsung "aku pikir kita langsung saja berbicara dengan Urahara."

Akatsuki mengangguk dan menjentikan jarinya dimana lorong dimensi muncul. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berjalan melewati lorong itu membuat ruangan kantor itu kosong.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hey! Akatsuki bisa membuat jalan dimensinya sendiri ya! Dia kan penjelajah dimensi jadi itu adalah kemampuan natural baginya. Masalah lagu tolong bantu ya!

Beasttamer membutuhkan bantuan kalian! Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 4** **-**

Sore hari, di kediaman urahara.

Akatsuki dan Toshiro berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Akatsuki mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, terdengar suara feminim yang berkata "sebentar...". Akhirnya pintu itu dibuka dari dalam oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam. "Ya, siapa kalian?" tanyanya pelan dan sopan. Akatsuki tersenyum kecil, "ini kediaman Urahara Kisuke?" gadis itu mengangguk sebelum terlihat Urahara dengan pakaian hijau dan topinya datang memeriksa.

"Ah! Sebuah kunjungan mengejutkan! Biarkan mereka masuk Ururu." Kata Urahara pada gadis kecil itu yang segera membuka pintu. Akatsuki dan Toshiro berjalan masuk, mereka bertemu dengan Tessai dan dibawa ke ruang tengah.

Urahara membuka kipasnya, "Sebuah kehormatan untukku bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Aku sudah mendengar dari Yoruichi tentang kemampuan kalian dan apa yang telah kalian lakukan untuk membantu Ichigo. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Itu bukan masalah. Kau adalah korban dari Aizen dan aku juga tidak menyukai orang itu sejak awal" jawab Toshiro sebelum mengangguk terima kasih pada Tessai yang membawakan teh. Pria besar itu juga memberikan satu pada Akatsuki sebelum duduk dekat dengan Urahara.

Urahara tersenyum, "jadi ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

Toshiro terdiam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam masalah _Bount_ kali ini" kata Toshiro tenang. Urahara berhenti sebentar mengipasi dirinya sebelum melihat pada keduanya.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyanya.

"Kami menemukannya secara tidak sengaja. Akatsuki menemukan gelombang berbeda dalam patrolinya dan menyelidiki sumbernya. Dia menemukan para _Bount_ itu dan memutuskan memberikan laporan padaku" Toshiro menjelaskan sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap balik Urahara "dia juga tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yoruichi dan Soifon _-taichou_. Untuk itu bisa disimpulkan kalau kau juga masuk dalam masalah ini. Apa aku benar?"

Urahara tersenyum, "itu benar! Tapi aku sedikit terkejut kalau kau menemukannya secepat ini. Kami bahkan belum mendapatkan bukti kalau itu benar-benar adalah _Bount."_

"Apa sesulit itu menemukan buktinya?" tanya Toshiro.

Urahara mengangguk, "aku tidak tahu dengan jelas, tapi mereka sepertinya memiliki tempat persembunyian yang sangat tersembunyi. Aku ingin memeriksanya dengan jelas apakah ini _Bount_ atau hanya subspesies."

Toshiro dan Akatsuki masih menatap pada Urahara. Akatsuki memutuskan berbicara dan mengejutkan kedua orang disana "Jadi apa yang kau ingin manfaatkan dari kejadian ini, Urahara-san?"

Urahara berkedip dan tersenyum kecil, "sepertinya kau bisa mengetahui pikiranku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk membuat Kurosaki-kun untuk bisa menguasai _bankai-_ nya secara sempurna sebelum Aizen melakukan rencananya."

"Kau tampak mempercayainya tapi Kurosaki sendiri sama seperti ayahnya. Terburu-buru dan penuh dengan rasa keadilan" kata Toshiro.

Tessai mengangkat satu alisnya, "kau tahu?"

Toshiro menghela nafasnya, "setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Tentu saja aku harus mengenal setiap orang tersebut. Walau aku terkejut dengan penampilan dia yang mirip dengan Kaien Shiba. Kau memiliki keyakinan kalau Kurosaki bisa mengatasi Aizen sebagai _Shinigami hybrid_ pertama. Dan Akatsuki melihat Kurosaki bisa membuka era baru dalam _Soul Society,_ jadi aku percayakan dia dalam pengawasanmu."

Urahara tersenyum, "tentu saja! Percayakan padaku!"

Toshiro menghela nafasnya dan saling bertukar pandang pada Akatsuki. Dia mengangguk kecil pada Akatsuki yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya. Mata Urahara melebarkan matanya, apa yang ada ditangan Akatsuki adalah salah satu dari sampel _Reishi_ dari _Bount._ Dia meletakannya sampel itu diatas meja.

"Ini adalah sampel _Reishi_ yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Akatsuki. Kuberikan ini padamu untuk kau selidiki tapi..." Toshiro terdiam sebentar "aku harap mulai sekarang jika kau berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Kurosaki, kau memberitahuku dulu."

"Oh?" Urahara melihat pada Toshiro dan Akatsuki. Dia tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali membuka kipasnya, "tawaran menarik. Aku terima dengan senang hati" jawabnya. Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki yang mengangguk kecil memberitahu kalau Urahara tidak berbohong sebelum kembali pada Urahara dan memberikan beberapa data lainnya.

" _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki berbicara "...aku pikir ini saatnya kita kembali ke _Soul Society."_

Toshiro mengangguk setuju dan berdiri. Urahara dan Tessai menemani mereka hingga didepan pintu. Akatsuki kembali membuka pintu dimensi, mengejutkan dua mantan _shinigami_ disana. "Sampai bertemu segera, Urahara Kisuke" kata Toshiro berjalan masuk. Akatsuki juga memberikan hormatnya, "terima kasih atas tehnya, sungguh rumah yang nyaman."

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Urahara, Toshiro dan Akatsuki mendapatkan undangan dari Ukitake. Toshiro sedikit kebingungan dan berpikir kalau Ukitake ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang _Bount._ Atau... memberikan mereka berdua permen dan makanan manis lagi seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap bulan. Toshiro tahu kalau kapten itu memiliki kesehatan fisik yang mudah memburuk dan mengancam nyawanya. Dia dan Akatsuki tidak pernah menolak pemberiannya karena mereka tahu keduanya telah berhutang banyak pada Ukitake. Untuk itu mereka segera datang, Sentarou dan Kiyone segera menyambut mereka di depan pintu divisi tiga belas.

"Hitsugaya _-taichou!_ Nokage- _fukutaichou!_ Ukitake- _taichou_ sudah menantikan kedatangan kalian, silakan masuk" kata keduanya membukakan pintu. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Mata mereka segera bisa melihat pada salah satu kapten senior itu. Ukitake tampak sangat tenang seperti dirinya yang biasa disana. Dia tersenyum sedikit melihat kedua orang itu.

"Ah, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _Fukutaichou_! Terima kasih sudah datang!" katanya.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki mengangguk, "ada apa, Ukitake- _taichou?_ Apa ada masalah?" tanya Toshiro.

Ukitake masih tersenyum, "sebenarnya bukan aku tapi..." dia melirik pada pintu lain dan Rukia berjalan masuk. "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , Nokage- _fukutaichou_ " katanya memberi hormat.

"Rukia disini ingin berlatih dibawah bimbingan kalian berdua sebagai sesama pemegang _zanpakutou_ es. Aku harap kalian bisa menerima permintaan ini" kata Ukitake penuh hormat.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki melihat Rukia yang akan membungkuk, "tidak perlu membungkuk, Kuchiki" kata Toshiro berhasil menghentikan adik dari kapten Kuchiki. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut sedikit, "Aku dan Akatsuki akan dengan senang hati membantumu tapi aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku memberikanmu beberapa misi."

"Kita bisa memulai persiapannya pagi besok hari pada saat matahari terbit. Kau bisa datang ke tempat latihan divisi sepuluh dan kusarankan kau bergerak pada tempat pertama" kata Akatsuki. Rukia terlihat heran, Toshiro bisa membaca pertanyaan diwajahnya dan segera menjawabnya "itu adalah tempat latihan khususku dan Akatsuki. Dengan ini kau tidak perlu khawatir menyerang orang lain dan bebar menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu."

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "saya mengerti, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou."_

"Terima kasih..." kata Ukitake "aku serahkan Rukia dalam pengawasan kalian, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _Fukutaichou."_

"Bukan masalah. Rukia, jika tidak keberatan aku dan Akatsuki ingin berbicara dengan Ukitake- _taichou_ bertiga saja" kata Toshiro. Rukia memberi hormat sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar. Akatsuki mengangguk pada Toshiro tanda kalau gadis itu sudah keluar dari jangkauan. Toshiro kembali pada Ukitake, mulai membahas tentang masalah sebelumnya." Ukitake _-taichou,_ apa kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia hidup?"

Ukitake terlihat sangat kaget, "apa kau mengetahui sesuatu Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ tanyanya.

Toshiro terdiam, "Akatsuki secara tidak sengaja merasakan keanehan ketika dia sedang berpatroli di dunia nyata. Dia menyelidiki asal dari fenomena itu dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Yoruichi dan Soifon- _taichou."_

"Ah, begitukah? Maaf belum memberitahumu, sebenarnya Soifon- _taichou_ bersama Yoruichi sedang memeriksa di dunia nyata. Mereka menangkap beberapa fenomena aneh dan berniat untuk mencari bukti" kata Ukitake.

"Aku mengerti, Aku juga akan menyelidiki lebih dalam. Jika ada sesuatu aku akan segera memberitahumu dan membantumu" Toshiro mengangguk dan pergi kembali keruangannya sambil berbicara yakin dalam hatinya.

' _Perang akan segera dimulai...'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Oh, saya punya pengumuman kecil. Beasttamer memutuskan hanya membuat cerita hingga Aizen. Bagian Lost subtitute shinigami sama yang terakhir, pertarungan dengan quincy sayangnya gga bisa saya buat. Saya kesulitan membuat ceritanya hanya dari manga. Tapi ini bisa berubah kembali, habisnya ide untuk dua cerita itu hilang entah kemana. Saya benar-benar minta maaf... Tapi jangan khawatir, saya juga membuat beberapa series lainnya yang sedang dipersiapkan sebagai cerita lain.

Tolong berikan Review!


	5. Chapter 5

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 5** **-**

Rukia menunggu dengan tenang tapi juga sedikit gugup di tempat latihan divisi sepuluh. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang akan melatihnya adalah dua orang yang terkenal sebagai pemegang _zanpakutou_ es terkuat. Dua orang yang disebutkan bisa mengalahkan setiap kapten dengan mudah dan bersaing dengan kekuatan Soutaichou sendiri. Bahkan ketika dia mengetahui kalau dia adalah pemegang _zanpakutou_ es pertama kali. Rukia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa belajar dari mereka.

"Hah..." dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya tapi gagal ketika Akatsuki entah bagaimana muncul dibelakangnya dan membuatnya melompat kaget.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Rukia" kata Akatsuki.

"Ti-Tidak apa, Nokage- _fukutaichou._ Tapi dimana Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ tanya Rukia.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil, "dia dan Ukitake- _taichou_ sedang ada urusan mendadak tapi dia akan bergabung dengan kita nanti setelah selesai."

.

Tepat malam hari kemarin, Ukitake menghubungi mereka dan mendapatkan data dari Soifon. Mereka bisa memastikan kalau orang yang menyerang mereka adalah _Bount._ Penemuan itu jelas membuat kaget semua orang yang ada disana. Bagaimana pun _Bount_ adalah hal yang yang tidak pernah terdengar dan sangat jarang.

Ukitake dan Toshiro memutuskan untuk memeriksa di perpustakaan _Seireitei_ pagi itu juga. Karena itulah dia meminta Akatsuki untuk melatih Rukia sementara dia bersama Ukitake mencari data _Bount_.

.

Akatsuki berdiri didepan Rukia, "baiklah, jika kau tidak keberatan. Rukia, aku ingin kau dan aku bertarung sebentar. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana teknikmu." Akatsuki mengeluarkan Kuroyuki dan membuat Rukia menelan ludah. Dia sering mendengar kemampuan Akatsuki dari banyak orang. Dia disebut sebagai wakil kapten terkuat bukan karena tanpa alasan. Terutama dengan kemampuan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Akatsuki bisa dikatakan adalah shinigami terunik di _Seireitei_.

Wakil kapten itu hanya tersenyum lebih lembut membaca reaksi wajah Rukia. "Aku hanya ingin melihat pola pertarunganmu, Rukia. Tolong jangan menahan diri."

" _H-Hai!"_ kata Rukia kembali tersadar dan mengeluarkan Sode no Shirayuki lalu mengambil posisi.

Akatsuki juga mengambil posisi dan memberikan isyarat untuk Rukia memulai pertama. Mereka mulai bertarung secara serius dan mengeluarkan beberapa kali teknik mereka. Akatsuki memperhatikan dan memberikan beberapa catatan kecil selama pertarungan itu. Gadis itu juga memberikan beberapa petunjuk tentang cara bertarung Rukia dan juga saran strategi. Keduanya melakukan itu hingga hampir selama dua puluh menit.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir ini cukup" kata Akatsuki, dia berhenti dan memasukan kembali Kuroyuki.

Rukia sendiri terengah-engah sambil melebarkan matanya. _'Ini tidak mungkin. Aku bertarung serius dengan semua kekuatanku tapi dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan keringat.'_ Pikir Rukia sambil gemetar memasukan _zanpakutou_ -nya.

"Aku terkesan, Rukia. Bisa kukatakan kau memiliki bibit untuk menjadi _Shinigami_ yang kuat. Sangat jarang ada yang bisa bertahan ketika berlatih bersama kami lebih dari lima belas menit. Bukankah begitu, _My Lord_?" tanya Akatsuki dan membuat Rukia semakin terkejut. Toshiro muncul dari balik bayangan gelap diujung ruangan sambil tersenyum. "Ya, bisa kukatakan dia akan bisa menerima gelar wakil kapten dalam waktu singkat jika ini diteruskan."

Rukia tersipu kecil mendengar pujian itu, Akatsuki hanya tersenyum. "Jika kau meneruskan ini dalam pertarunganmu, aku percaya kau akan semakin kuat, Rukia" kata Akatsuki.

"Aku juga sarankan kalau kau juga melakukan meditasi bersama _zanpakutou-_ mu setiap hari. Mengenal mereka lebih dalam adalah inti penting dalam pertarungan. Mengetahui batas dan mengembangkan kemampuanmu pun titik penting." kata Toshiro.

Rukia tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih banyak, Hitsugaya- _taichou!_ Nokage- _fukutaichou!"_

"Apa kau mengingat semuanya, Rukia?" tanya Akatsuki.

"Dengan sangat jelas, Nokage- _fukutaichou!"_ jawab Rukia senang.

Toshiro mengangguk, "Kuchiki, aku memiliki misi padamu di dunia hidup. Kau bisa menggunakan ini sebagai latihan juga."

"Misi di dunia hidup?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya, aku ingin kau membantu _Shinigami_ pengganti, Ichigo Kurosaki dan teman-temannya dalam menghadapi _Bount"_ kata Toshiro. "Kau dan Akatsuki akan berangkat pada sore ini melalui _senkaimon_ divisi sepuluh. Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian karena masih ada keperluan yang harus kuselesaikan." Kedua wanita itu mengangguk, Rukia segera kembali ke divisinya untuk bersiap. Akatsuki juga mengikuti Toshiro yang kembali keruangannya.

.

.

.

Pada saat mereka kembali hanya berdua, Toshiro berbalik.

"Beberapa data yang kita cari telah hilang. Aku dan Ukitake tidak bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan _Seireitei._ Kemungkinan itu telah dicuri atau sudah lama sekali ada yang menghapusnya." kata Toshiro langsung tanpa basa basi.

Akatsuki sedikit terkejut sebelum memegang dagunya, "Tidak ada yang pernah memeriksa data tentang _Bount_ sebelumnya. Dan kemungkinan saja data itu sudah lama dihapus atau memang dicuri."

"Ukitake- _taichou_ meminta bantuan pada Kyoraku- _taichou_. Entah cara apa yang akan dilakukannya pria itu. Tapi sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu." kata Toshiro lalu melirik pada gadis itu, "apa kau bisa menduga siapa yang melakukannya?"

Akatsuki mengangguk, "aku memiliki satu nama yang kemungkinan besar bertanggung jawab. Ada kemungkinan dia juga masih ada disekitar sini."

"Dan siapa itu?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki melihat pada tuannya, "Maki Ichinose..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ha... Chapter lima... cepet ya? Maaf nih, singkat chapternya. Saya keasikan ngetik sampe lupa entar mau dimana potongnya... Ugh...

As Always! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 6** **-**

Toshiro dan Akatsuki sedang membahas tentang serangan _Bount_ saat itu. Mereka menemukan kebenaran kalau data yang mereka butuhkan menghilang dari perpustakaan _Seireitei_. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kapan data itu menghilang. Akatsuki bisa menduga kalau data itu telah lama hilang dan disembunyikan oleh Maki Ichinose. Tapi entah untuk apa tujuannya, Akatsuki sama sekali tidak tampak sangat heran sekarang.

"Maki Ichinose?" kata Toshiro.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "menurut perkiraan saya begitu. Tidak ada berkas yang mengatakan dia mati dan tidak bukti pula yang membenarkannya. Dia masih bisa masuk kapan saja tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau dia _Shinigami_ yang hilang kecuali _shinigami_ dari divisi sebelas."

Toshiro mengangguk paham, "aku mengerti, dia seperti pion yang tidak terlihat."

"Lalu apa yang anda maksudkan dengan misi di dunia hidup, _My Lord?"_ tanya Akatsuki.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa dengan pasti tentang _Bount_ dan mencari tahu secara lengkap keadaan dan keberadaan mereka. Aku juga ingin kau menemukan dimana kesetiaan Maki Ichinose." Kata Toshiro "aku ingin kau melakukannya secepat yang kau bisa."

Akatsuki mengangguk, _"yes, My Lord."_

"Sambil menunggu, istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah membagi dirimu sepanjang hari" kata Toshiro tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasa dia tunjukan pada orang lain. Akatsuki berkedip beberapa kali sambil tertawa kecil. Ketika mereka hanya berdua, tuannya selalu jauh lebih terbuka dan hangat. Itu wajar menurut Toshiro karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan bahkan sebelum menjadi _shinigami._

Akatsuki meregangkan badan sedikit, "mungkin, bagaimana dengan teh dan kue, _My Lord?"_ tanya gadis itu.

"Terdengar bagus" kata Toshiro dan melihat pada tumpukan kertas didepannya. Dia membaca sebentar sebelum menggeram pelan membuat Akatsuki bingung dalam perubahan _mood_ -nya. "Hm... ada masalah _My Lord?"_ gadis itu mendekat dan melihat kertas penting yang dipegang oleh Toshiro. Dia tertawa melihatnya karena lembar penting itu telah diisi oleh gambar aneh dan bau sake. Hanya ada satu orang yang meminum sake disana.

"MATSUMOTO!"

.

.

.

" _Hatchi!"_

Wanita berambut pirang strawberry bersin tiba-tiba ketika sedang berada dalam restoran bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Wakil kapten divisi sembilan, Hisagi menoleh pada wanita itu. "Kau sakit, Rangiku-san?" tanyanya.

"Ah bukan..." katanya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah "...aku pikir ada seseorang yang merindukanku saat ini!" sambung tersenyum lebar dan mabuk.

.

Sore harinya, Rukia berjalan kembali ke divisi sepuluh untuk menerima misinya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang sebelum melihat Matsumoto juga berada di lorong yang sama. "Matsumoto-san!" serunya sambil menghampiri. Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh dan segera memeluk Rukia erat sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan!"

"M-Matsumoto-san! Se-sesak!" kata Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

Matsumoto segera melepaskan pelukannya, "oh! Maaf! Sedang apa kau disini Rukia-chan?" tanya Matsumoto. Dia sangat jarang bertemu dengan Rukia selain dalam pertemuan _SWA_. Terlebih divisi sepuluh adalah divisi yang jarang menerima tamu berbeda dengan milik Ukitake, Unohana atau Kyoraku. Reputasi divisi sepuluh sama seperti divisi dua dan enam membuat mereka jauh lebih ditakuti jika datang tanpa urusan yang jelas. Jadi kedatangan Rukia ke tempat itu bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Aku mulai saat ini akan berlatih dengan Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Nokage- _fukutaichou._ Hitsugaya _-taichou_ juga memberikanku misi ke dunia hidup bersama Nokage- _fukutaichou"_ Rukia menjelaskan sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Toshiro.

"Eh?! Misi ke dunia hidup?! Aku juga mau!" kata Matsumoto iri, dia sangat tertarik dengan pakaian manusia disana. Daripada harus melihat pakaian sama secara terus menerus, melihat pakaian teman-teman Ichigo membuatnya jauh lebih tertarik. "Kenapa aku tidak dapat juga?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Matsumoto-san" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Matsumoto menggembungkan pipinya sebelum berjalan lebih cepat mengejutkan Rukia yang segera mengejarnya. Wanita itu berhenti pada pintu besar dan segera membukanya dengan keras. _"Taichou!"_ serunya masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Toshiro tampak duduk ditempatnya seperti biasa sementara Akatsuki terlihat sedang membacakan laporan lain.

Jika Matsumoto memperhatikan dengan teliti, Toshiro tampak sangat kesal. Kapten itu sendiri masih marah karena hal yang sebelumnya tapi masih sanggup menahan diri untuk beberapa detik. Tapi, sayangnya Matsumoto tidak melihat itu dan berdiri didepan meja Toshiro sambil memukul mejanya dengan kuat.

" _Taichou!_ Kenapa kau mengirim Rukia-chan dan Akatsuki-chan ke dunia hidup sementara aku tidak?!" kata Matsumoto.

Toshiro menggeram pelan, _Reiatsu-_ nya perlahan keluar dan mulai membekukan beberapa bagian kantor itu. Akatsuki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membawa Rukia menjauh. Matsumoto menahan nafas kaget, _"Hi! Ta-taichou?"_

"Matsumoto..." kata Toshiro dengan dingin.

" _H-Hai, Taichou"_ jawab wanita itu menelan ludah.

Toshiro mengangkat lembar yang sudah dihancurkan Matsumoto dengan coretan dan bekas air sake. Matsumoto melihat pada lembar itu dengan ketakutan sekarang. Dia mengenali laporan itu dengan sangat jelas meski dia tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa mengisi hingga seperti itu. "Peduli untuk jelas apa maksudnya ini?" Toshiro melihat langsung pada wanita tersebut dan mulai membekukan setengah dari ruangan.

"I-itu..." Matsumoto gugup. Toshiro tersenyum, Matsumoto meringis itu karena senyumannya sangatlah berbeda.

"Ini adalah lembar penting tentang pengeluaran bulan ini yang harus segera dikumpulkan dalam waktu dua hari. Seharusnya ini sudah selesai melaluimu untuk diberikan pada Akatsuki sebelum terakhir padaku. Tapi entah kenapa ini ada dalam tumpukan laporanmu yang lain yang kubaca siang ini!" Toshiro membanting lembar itu di meja depan Matsumoto yang berkeringat pucat.

Tangannya menunjuk tajam pada Matsumoto, "aku ingin semua laporan ini ditulis ulang dan selesai besok siang! Hingga saat itu, Aku harap aku tidak melihatmu meminum sake baik didalam atau luar. Dan jika ini tidak selesai..." Toshiro meremas tangannya dan membuat es menyelimuti tangannya menjadi seperti cakar sama ketika dia dalam _bankai._ Matsumoto mengambil satu langkah mundur saat Toshiro berdiri dari kursinya sambil berbicara pelan dan jelas. "Bukan hanya sake, gajimu akan kupotong hingga setengah selama setahun. Mengerti?"

Dengan anggukan cepat Matsumoto menjawab. Toshiro masih menatapnya sambil meletakan sisa laporan yang dikacaukan oleh Matsumoto. "Bawa itu dan segera kerjakan." Toshiro memerintahkan dengan sangat jelas. Wanita itu segera meraih laporannya dan berlari kembali ke mejanya.

Rukia _sweetdrop_ melihat itu, Akatsuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Terkadang Matsumoto harus mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras agar mengerti. Cukup heran mengingat wanita itu jauh lebih tua dari mereka. Mungkin ini adalah alasan kenapa wanita itu tidak pernah ditunjuk menjadi wakil kapten oleh Soutaichou.

"Kuchiki, Akatsuki, Ayo kita pergi..." kata Toshiro berpindah ruangan.

" _Hai / Yes, My Lord"_ kata keduanya dan segera mengikuti. Toshiro membuka _Senkaimon_ dan melihat pada Rukia, "Rukia, aku tahu kalau aku sudah menjelaskan ini tapi akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Tugasmu adalah membantu _shinigami_ pengganti, Ichigo Kurosaki dan teman-temannya menghadapi _Bount_. Itu juga termasuk membantu mereka menolong orang-orang dan membasmi _hollow_. Abarai sudah berada disana menurut informasi yang kudapatkan."

"Aku mengerti, Hitsugaya- _taichou._ Tapi kalau boleh tahu bagaimana dengan Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ tanya Rukia.

"Akatsuki memiliki misi lain yang jauh lebih berbahaya darimu. Tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan keberadaannya selama berada disana." Kata Toshiro melirik pada Akatsuki yang hanya tersenyum.

Rukia mengangguk paham, "baik, Hitsugaya- _taichou."_

"Ayo, Rukia. Kami pergi, _My Lord"_ kata Akatsuki.

"Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua..." kata Toshiro sebelum pintu besar itu tertutup dan kembali ke kantornya untuk melanjutkan hukuman Matsumoto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Matsumoto... kalau dipikir-pikir Beasttamer bingung gimana dia bisa menjadi wakil kapten sejak awal...

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 7** **-**

Akatsuki dan Rukia sampai pada saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Mereka berada tepat didekat sekolah Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Kedua _shinigami_ itu melihat sekeliling sebentar, untuk memastikan keadaan. Hidung Akatsuki bisa mencium bau tidak biasa di udara secara samar.

"Rukia..." panggil Akatsuki pelan dan menatap pada gadis itu. "Dengarkan aku sebentar sebelum kau mencari Ichigo. Aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal" kata Akatsuki serius, Rukia melihat padanya. _"Bount_ menggunakan senjata seperti boneka yang memiliki karakter dan pribadi tersendiri. Mereka memiliki kemampuan berbeda pada setiap orang. JIKA kau berhadapan dengan mereka, kau TIDAK boleh sendirian, mengerti?" Akatsuki berbicara sambil menekankan kata penting.

Rukia tertegun pada penjelasn itu sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Nokage- _fukutaichou._ Terima kasih atas saranmu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Akatsuki sekarang juga tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Rukia. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pikirkanlah misimu dan juga latihanmu, kau akan melakukannya dengan baik. Sampai nanti..." Akatsuki menghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Akatsuki dalam wujud serigalanya bergerak pada pusat kota Karakura dan membelah diri menjadi delapan bagian. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain sebelum berpencar ke delapan penjuru mata angin untuk memperluas pencarian. Mereka mulai bergerak mencari setiap petunjuk dan mengawasi semua _Bount._ Akatsuki juga mengawasi setiap pergerakan Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

Dia melihat bagaimana kemajuan Urahara yang berhasil menambahkan sensor _reishi_ pada _Mud-soul. 'Sepertinya itu cukup berhasil untuk saat ini...'_ pikir Akatsuki memperhatikan tiga boneka itu dari kejauhan.

Di malam hari, Akatsuki melihat seorang _Bount_ dengan rambut kecoklatan berada disana dan menggunakan nyanyian untuk memikat manusia. Serigala itu menggeram pelan, dia tidak bisa menolong siapapun jika tidak ingin ditemukan. Beberapa detik kemudian hidung Akatsuki mencium bau yang dikenalnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam muka serigalanya saat melihat pemuda berambut orange dengan boneka biru di pundak.

' _Selalu datang pada saat dibutuhkan, bukan begitu Ichigo-kun?'_ Akatsuki terlihat senang.

Dia memperhatikan sebentar sebelum mengikuti kemana pertarungan antara Ichigo dan _Bount_ dimulai. Mata merah itu tidak pernah lepas sekali pun, Akatsuki membaca reaksi dan ekspresi _Bount_ tersebut. Dia bisa membaca penyesalan, amarah dan benci tapi masalahnya adalah tidak ada perasaan itu menunjuk pada Ichigo.

' _Kenapa?'_ Akatsuki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Serigala itu melihat _Bount_ tersebut mengeluarkan boneka dari lahar dan magma. Boneka tersebut menyerang menggunakan bola api sebelum melesat pada Ichigo. Ichigo berhasil menghindar dan menebas tangan boneka tersebut sebelum kembali utuh seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Akatsuki mengerutkan alisnya, _'Boneka mereka bisa beregenerasi?'_

.

Di tempat lain yang jauh berbeda.

Akatsuki melihat _Bount_ lain yang berbeda dari wanita sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Ichigo, _Bount_ kali ini berhasil mendapatkan jiwa manusia. Orihime dan Sado terlambat menyelamatkan pria tersebut. Dia juga melihat kalau _Bount_ itu tampak tidak ragu untuk memakan jiwa manusia berbeda dengan _Bount_ wanita yang dihadapi Ichigo.

 _Bount_ tersebut jauh lebih haus akan kekuatan...

.

Kembali pada Ichigo, Akatsuki melihat shinigami itu kesulitan. Ririn, Boneka _Mud-soul_ yang dibawa Ichigo akhirnya memberikan petunjuk. "Itu benar, Ichigo-kun. Terburu-buru tidak ada gunanya, kau harus tenang" gumam Akatsuki.

Pertarungan itu cukup menarik untuk Akatsuki karena dia bisa mengetahui beberapa kemampuan dari boneka _Bount_. Ichigo yang terdesak dan tidak bisa bergerak karena terjebak terlihat gugup dengan Boneka _Bount_ yang bersiap untuk menghabisinya. Akatsuki ingin menolong tapi bala bantuan tampaknya tiba tepat pada waktunya.

"Bagus Rukia..." puji Akatsuki.

Dia melihat terus hingga menyadari kalau _Bount_ yang sebelumnya bertemu dengan Orihime dan Sado menuju tempat itu. _Bount_ pria itu entah kenapa menangkap _Bount_ wanita yang dia dengar sebagai Yoshino dan pria itu adalah Ryo.

' _Sepertinya wanita itu memiliki pemikiran berbeda dari yang lainnya'_ pikir Akatsuki dan mengikuti pergerakan _Bount_ tersebut. Akatsuki mengikuti mereka hingga pada sebuah Mansion besar bergaya klasik. Dia melihat bangunan itu dikelilingi oleh bayangan penjaga.

' _Jadi disini markas mereka?'_ pikir Akatsuki dan memutuskan untuk melihat sekeliling terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebelumnya saya mau terima kasih buat Saldeth yang sudah memberikan semangat pada saya untuk melakukan publish.

Lalu... buat penggemar bleach, apa kalian tidak pernah berpikir kenapa markas Bount bisa sebuah mansion kaya gitu?

As Always Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 8** **-**

Di divisi dua pada pagi hari...

Terdapat sebuah ruang tersembunyi pada sisi lain divisi khusus tersebut. Disana terlihat beberapa kapten berdiri bersama seorang mantan kapten. Ukitake, Toshiro, Byakuya, Soifon dan Yoruichi terlihat sedang mendengarkan hasil penyelidikan Kyoraku tentang data _Bount._ Kyoraku entah bagaimana dan cara apa berhasil mengetahui dimana data _Bount_ berada dan memberitahu yang lain tapi...

"Datanya terkunci, kau bilang?"

Ukitake bertanya kebingungan dan melihat pada semua orang disana. Toshiro tampak menutup matanya dan tampak berpikir dengan kedua tangan bersilang di dada. Yoruichi berdiri disamping kapten muda diikuti Soifon pada sisi lain. Byakuya juga sama seperti Toshiro, Kyoraku sendiri duduk pada sebuah kursi dengan wajah santai dan botol sake di satu tangannya.

"Itu yang aku katakan. Dan aku lebih yakin kalau tidak ada satu orang pun dari divisi dua belas yang melakukannya. Kurotsuchi menggerutu tentang tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu" kata Kyoraku dengan sedikit geli lalu meneguk sake ditangannya.

Byakuya berbicara tanpa bergerak sedikit pun atau bahkan membuka mata dan tangan didadanya. "Apapun masalah, kita harus menemukan bagaimana membuka data mengenai _Bount_ sebelum kita bisa membuat pergerakan pada mereka."

Semua mengangguk setuju pada ucapan bangsawan itu tapi Toshiro segera berbicara dengan mata terbuka sekarang. "Kurotsuchi bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dia cukup jenius ketika dia dibutuhkan, jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu saat ini. Aku pikir yang seharusnya kita pusatkan sekarang adalah mengawasi _Bount."_

"Apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ tanya Byakuya akhirnya membuka mata.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya, "Aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi mengenai _Bount_. Dan tampaknya mereka bukanlah hanya satu-satunya ancaman saat ini. Ada pengkhianat yang membantu mereka juga untuk melaksanakan apapun rencana mereka."

"Pengkhianat?" Yoruichi menatap pada kapten tersebut.

"Maki Ichinose..." jawab Toshiro tenang. "Seorang _shinigami_ dari divisi sebelas yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu. Dia diketahui bergabung dengan para _Bount_ itu. Kalian tidak perlu menanyakan Zaraki jika harus kutambahkan karena mereka sudah lama kehilangan kontak, sehingga dikabarkan menjadi _Shinigami_ yang hilang. Ichinose juga membenci Zaraki lebih dari siapapun sejak dia menjadi kapten."

Semua orang disana terdiam, Byakuya juga masih terdiam dengan serius. Ukitake mendekat pada Toshiro dengan heran dan kagum. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_

Toshiro menutup mata sekali lagi, "Akatsuki menemukan hal itu ketika sedang menyelidiki di kota Karakura. Dia menemukan kalau ada _shinigami_ diantara para _Bount_ dan memutuskan memeriksa siapa dia. Kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun pada mereka terlebih dahulu. Begitu Kurotsuchi membuka informasi, kita bisa membentuk sebuah team dari beberapa wakil kapten dan _shinigami_ lain lalu memasukan mereka untuk melawan _Bount._ Mereka mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk menghancurkan para _Bount_ tapi kita akan mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

Soifon sekarang berbicara, "Hitsugaya _-taichou_ , dimana Nokage _-fukutaichou_ sekarang?"

"Dia ada di dunia hidup untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam para _Bount_ dan juga rencana mereka. Termasuk mencari bukti dimana kesetiaan Maki Ichinose." Jawab Toshiro jelas dan pelan. Jawabannya tampak membuka Yoruichi heran dan setengah kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengirimnya sendirian? Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan bahayanya?" tanya wanita berkulit gelap itu.

Mata Toshiro terbuka, Yoruichi dan yang lainnya terkejut ketika mata itu bersinar dengan sangat jelas dengan belahan seperti mata naga. "Jangan pikir kalau aku seenaknya mengirim dia dalam bahaya, Yoruichi. Aku jauh lebih mengenalnya daripada kau dan perlu kutambahkan bahkan Aizen tidak tahu kalau Akatsuki memata-matainya lebih lama dari siapapun" kata Toshiro sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan _Shunpo._

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau berlebihan, Yoruichi-san" kata Ukitake menyadarkan semua orang disana. Pria berambut putih itu terlihat serius "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ sangat dekat terhadap Nokage- _fukutaichou_. Mereka sudah bersama bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi _Shinigami._ Kau mungkin harus tahu kalau Hitsugaya- _taichou_ bahkan sangat terpukul ketika berpikir kalau Akatsuki-chan mati ketika kejadian Aizen."

"Mati?" Yoruichi tertegun.

"Soifon- _taichou_ bisa menceritakannya padamu. Dia ada disana ketika itu terjadi" kata Ukitake sebelum kembali pada urusan mereka. Matanya kembali pada semua yang masih ada disana. "Aku pikir kita dengarkan perkataan Hitsugaya _-taichou_ untuk sementara ini. Terlebih... aku yakin Kurotsuchi tidak akan senang dengan kita berkeliaran di laboratoriumnya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

tada, Kalian tahu yang dimaksudkan Ukitake bukan? Kalau belum silakan lihat dari soul society arc ya! terima kasih!


	9. Chapter 9

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 9** **-**

Di dunia hidup, Akatsuki sekarang sedang berpatroli dan melihat dari kejauhan dimana Ichigo bersama teman-temannya sedang berhadapan dengan pria _Bount_ sebelumnya, Ryo Utagawa. Akatsuki memberikan beberapa catatan khusus mengenai kemampuan pria itu selama pertarungan mereka. Bahkan dia memberikan catatan dari karakter _Bount_ yang dia berhasil temui.

' _Sepertinya boneka Bount disembunyikan dalam bentuk benda lain atau senjata'_ Akatsuki mengingat wanita sebelumnya yang mengeluarkan boneka dari gelang. Dia melihat Ryo membuat ular yang lebih banyak dari semua yang dia sentuh.

Pertarungan itu semakin menarik sebelum akhirnya wanita _Bount_ yang pertama datang menyelamatkan Ishida. Hal itu mengejutkan setiap orang disana sebelum _Bount_ itu menghilang bersama Ishida. Akatsuki masih melihat pada Ichigo sebelum mengikuti Yoshino yang membawa Ishida pada sebuah bangunan kosong.

Disana Akatsuki mendengar kalau Yoshino kalau keluarganya memiliki pertarungan untuk tidak pernah mengambil jiwa orang hidup. Jika mereka mengambil jiwa orang hidup lalu mereka bisa mendapatkan kekuatan lebih yang bisa menambah kemampuan mereka. Melakukan itu akan menghancurkan keseimbangan dunia jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hal semacam itu.

' _Jadi mereka mengerti bagaimana menjaga keseimbangan...'_ pikir Akatsuki mendengarkan semua perkataan Yoshino kepada Ishida. Sebelum kalimat terakhir membuatnya semakin penasaran. Wanita itu mengatakan kalau Ishida adalah kunci. Akatsuki bertanya-tanya mendengarnya. _'Kunci apa?'_ Namun sebelum Yoshino bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Ishida sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Akatsuki kembali memperhatikan Yoshino membawa Ishida ke rumah sakit. _'Sepertinya dia bukan ada di pihak mereka...'_ Akatsuki mengambil kesimpulan terakhir. Dia berharap ada _Bount_ yang mau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Mungkin Yoshino adalah orang yang tepat. _'Mungkin saling mengenal dekat satu sama lain akan membantu...'_ Akatsuki berpikir sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengambil langkah berbahaya.

Dia akan bertemu langsung dengan Yoshino ini...

.

.

.

Hujan turun malam itu, angin dingin dan bau tanah tercium dimana-mana. Akatsuki dalam wujud serigala berdiri dalam bayangan bangunan gelap. Bulu hitam yang sempurna membaur dalam kegelapan itu terlihat basah akan air hujan. Meski angin berhembus cukup dingin, tubuh serigala itu sangatlah hangat. Mata Akatsuki sedang memata-matai targetnya untuk memastikan posisi dan disisi mana _Bount_ itu berada. Dia melihat Yoshino berbicara dengan Ryo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima perintah" kata Yoshino dengan nada yang bisa Akatsuki kenali, benci dan amarah.

Ryo terlihat mengejek, "bahkan perintah pria yang kau cintai?"

Wanita itu semakin marah, "Cinta itu sudah menghilang. Itu sudah lenyap ketika aku menyadari kalau dia hanya ingin memanipulasiku."

 _'Ow... Itu pasti sakit.'_ Pikir Akatsuki.

"Sepertinya Kariya-san akan memulai pergerakannya" Ryo menyatakan dalam nada bisnis kembali pada inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak masalah, sejak awal _Bount_ sudah menjadi satu pikiran. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan" jawab Yoshino yang tampak tidak peduli lagi.

Ryo memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti sambil melihat wanita itu dari atas ke bawah. Dia seperti menilai wanita yang ada didepannya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kariya-san sangat baik padamu. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku melihat padamu, kau memiliki emosi yang buruk." Komentar pria itu.

"Sampingkan penampilan, kau anak kecil. Kau tidak bisa melewati dunia ini sendirian." Yoshino tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. "Kecurigaan yang tidak diperlukan akan membuatmu jatuh." sambungnya.

"Tak ada komentar..." jawab Ryo sambil tersenyum lebih lebar dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau boleh pergi." Perintah wanita itu.

Ryo berjalan menjauh tanpa sadar melewati didepan Akatsuki sambil bergumam. "Wanita itu akan mendapatkan miliknya."

' _Itu baru menarik...'_ pikir Akatsuki dan melihat Yoshino masih berdiri disana menatap pada awan hujan sebentar. Akatsuki masih berdiri disana menunggu hingga pria itu diluar jangkauan sebelum menghampiri Yoshino dengan berjalan keluar dari jalan kecil itu.

"Sungguh pria tidak sopan berbicara dibelakang wanita..." Komentar Akatsuki mengejutkan Yoshino yang segera bersiap untuk mengeluarkan bonekanya tapi berhenti ketika Akatsuki hanya duduk didepannya. "Halo, Yoshino-san senang bisa bertemu denganmu" salam Akatsuki sambil mengangguk kecil.

Wanita itu terlihat gugup, matanya melirik tajam pada serigala itu. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan jelas.

"Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Tsuki." Jawab Akatsuki dengan sopan dan segera menambahkan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak dalam perintah untuk membunuh siapapun. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganku untuk mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang kalian."

"Bagaimana kau disini? Apa kau berada disisi para _shinigami_ itu?" tanya Yoshino lebih pelan. Entah kenapa terdengar sedikit berharap tapi tidak dengan tujuan buruk.

Akatsuki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dia tidak tahu kenapa Yoshino tercium seperti itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjawab secara setengah jujur. "Mungkin, aku sedang memeriksa fenomena aneh yang sedang terjadi disini. Aku heran kenapa kalian menyerang jiwa manusia jika memang benar memiliki peraturan itu."

"Jadi kau mendengarkan ucapanku dengan _Quincy_ itu?" kata Yoshino, dia ingat kalau hanya Ishida yang dia beritahu. Wanita itu tertawa kecil saat melihat serigala itu tampak sedikit tersipu dan malu. Akatsuki lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing saat itu. "Oh, ya... itu memang benar. Semua perubahan ini terjadi karena Jin." Kata wanita itu lebih sedih.

Serigala itu bisa melihat kesedihan dalam hati wanita didepannya. Dia mendekat sambil mengusapkan sedikit hidungnya pada tangan Yoshino. "Aku bersedia mendengarkan ungkapan hatimu jika kau ingin membaginya." Kata Akatsuki pelan, dia bisa berpikif kalau ada alasan penuh emosi dibalik semua tindakan _Bount_ didepan. Yoshino hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusapkan tangannya pada bulu basah Akatsuki.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku?" kata wanita itu setengah tidak percaya.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil, "tentu, itu akan sangat menarik. Kita bisa berpindah sebentar ke tempat yang lebih sepi jika kau mau. Mungkin kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yay! Beasttamer99 kembali! Maaf menunggu ya! Ada beberapa alasan pribadi yang penuh dengan depresi dan stress. Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu. Ini dia chapter selanjutnya. As Always...

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 10** **-**

Pada pagi harinya di divisi tiga belas...

Para Kapten mendapatkan pesan untuk pertemuan mendadak. Mereka dimiinta datang bersama dengan wakil kapten mereka. Toshiro, Akatsuki, Zaraki dan Yachiru berjalan bersama menuju ruang pertemuan yang dibuat Ukitake. Akatsuki mengambil langkah didepan pintu dan mengumumkan kedatangan mereka dengan suara tegas dan professional lalu diikuti Yachiru dan Zaraki sebelum masuk kedalam.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" kata Yachiru dengan senyuman lebar.

Toshiro masuk kedalam sambil melihat siapa saja yang ada disana. Ukitake terlihat dengan wajah netralnya, Kurotsuchi tidak berhasil dia ketahui karena berdiri berlawanan arah diikuti Nemu putri Kurotsuchi yang tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun seperti biasa.

Setelah itu, Kyoraku yang biasa santai kali ini memiliki wajah serius. Nanao disampingnya dengan wajah bisnis dicampur tertarik. Lalu Unohana dengan ekspresi lembut yang menyembunyikan kekhawatiran. Wakilnya Isane terlihat sama tapi lebih jelas khawatir. Wakil kapten divisi dua terlihat tidak peduli dengan pertemuan itu, sementara Wakil kapten lain lebih serius. Komamura juga sama, Toshiro bisa menebak karena dia bisa membaca ekspresi Akatsuki saat dalam wujud serigala.

Mendengar suara Yachiru, Kurotsuchi segera berbalik dan terlihat tidak senang dengan keterlambatan mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada saat penting seperti ini?" katanya marah. "Kalau kau bagian dari penjaga biasa, aku akan memberi makan kau pada peliharaanku untuk ketidakmampuanmu!" sambungnya.

"Ukitake- _taichou,_ apa yang ingin kau beritahukan pada kami?" tanya Toshiro tidak peduli dengan ucapan perkataan kapten itu.

"Aku adalah yang ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu!" Kurotsuchi berkata sebelum Ukitake mendapatkan kesempatan sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Semua orang melihat pada kapten itu bingung lalu melihat pada Ukitake untuk penjelasan. "Dalam maksud ingin menjaga ini tetap rahasia, _Soutaichou_ menggunakanku sebagai pengalihan." Kata Ukitake menjelaskan. Dia sekarang melihat pada Kurotsuchi, "baiklah, bisa Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ jelaskan situasinya?"

Kapten aneh itu tersenyum, sebelum mulai berbicara "ini bukan situasi atau semacam itu! Ini tentang _databank_ milikku! Seseorang menyelinap kedalam _databank_ dan mencurinya!" Dia mulai mengeluh sambil menghentakan kaki ke tanah.

"Mencurinya? Apa?" tanya Yachiru.

" _Bount,_ aku penasaran jika ini mengejutkan kalian" kata semua dan benar-benar menarik perhatian setiap orang. "Pada saat ini dia membuat jebakan. Kalau aku mencoba memindahkannya dari data itu, maka data tersebut akan hancur. Apa kau mengerti maksudnya ini? Huh?" dia bertanya pada kalimat yang tidak perlu dijawab tapi tetap berhenti jika mungkin ada yang menjawab.

' _Jebakan? Terdengar jenius'_ pikir Toshiro sementara Akatsuki hanya terdiam.

"Sebagai kapten dari divisi dua belas dan juga orang yang menjaga data ini adalah hal yang paling hina! Jika ada satu dari kalian yang bisa menduga siapa pelakunya, beritahu aku namanya! Dia harus ditangkap dengan segera!" dia berkata sambil menunjuk pada semua orang yang hadir. "Dan bagi orang yang melakukan itu, bersiaplah!"

.

.

.

Setelah Kurotsuchi yang berbicara penuh kecaman dan ultimatum, Ukitake membubarkan semua orang. Toshiro dan Akatsuki masih berdiri disana sebentar bersama Ukitake dan Soifon yang tampak ingin berbicara sebelum Toshiro mendahului. Kapten muda itu menoleh pada Akatsuki, "Kau menemukan mereka?" tanyanya. Akatsuki mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil.

" _Yes, my Lord._ Aku berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka. Tapi masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengetahui semua kemampuan mereka dan apa tujuan jelas mereka. Maaf atas keterlambatanku ini." kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan khawatir, Akatsuki. Kau bisa menemukan tempat ini dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari itu bagus. Berhati-hatilah." Akatsuki tersenyum kecil sebelum terpecah menjadi potongan es hitam kecil. Kapten itu berpindah pada Soifon dan menyerahkan catatan itu, "Aku percaya kalau kalau kau bisa memberikan informasi ini pada Yoruichi."

"Tentu..." jawab Soifon mengambil catatan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dia sedikit kagum mengetahui Akatsuki berhasil melacak dengan cepat. Mungkin gadis itu juga bisa masuk dalam divisinya menggantikan wakil kaptennya yang tidak berguna itu.

Toshiro mengangguk kecil, "beritahu aku kalau ada kabar, sekarang aku permisi. Aku masih harus mengumpulkan informasi lainnya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

As Always, Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 11** **-**

Akatsuki disisi lainnya membuka matanya. Dia meregangkan badan sebentar sebelum melihat sekeliling. Selama berada di dunia hidup gadis itu tidur diatas pohon sakura besar dekat sungai. Dia bisa melihat banyak hal disana dan tempat itu jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan tengah kota. Perlahan Akatsuki termenung sebentar, pikirannya kembali mengingat cerita dari Yoshino.

Wanita _bount_ itu menceritakan kehidupannya yang sangat memilukan. Hidup berbeda dan melarikan diri dari desa dimana dia tinggal ketika orang-orang mengetahui kalau dia berbeda. Kebencian pada dirinya sendiri dan selalu mencari cara untuk mati. Terbawa oleh kesendirian dan putus asa untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Bagaimana dia diselamatkan oleh Jin dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat pria itu mengambil nyawa orang lain. Kekecewaan dirinya karena tidak bisa menghentikan pria tersebut. Bahkan Yoshino menjelaskan kalau dia ingin membunuh Kariya.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Setelah saling berkenalan, Akatsuki dan Yoshino berpindah pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang kosong. Mereka mengambil lantai tertinggi agar bisa melihat semua keadaan disekeliling mereka. Hujan masihlah turun saat itu meski tidak sederas sebelumnya. Mereka berdua duduk dibawah salah satu tempat teduh disana._

" _Aku membencinya..." kata Yoshino sambil meremaskan tangannya. Mengingat perasaan yang dia miliki terhadap mantan suaminya. "Aku sangat ingin membunuhnya. Dia telah mengambil terlalu banyak nyawa yang tidak bersalah." Akatsuki terdiam, dia masih dalam wujud serigalanya. Yoshino sudah menjelaskan tentang dirinya selama satu jam dan itu membuatnya sedikit sedih pada wanita itu dan marah pada Jin._

" _Mungkin untukmu ini terdengar aneh tapi keabadian bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus." kata Yoshino bersungguh-sungguh seolah mengatakan agar tidak ada orang yang berpikir berlawanan._

 _Akatsuki mengangguk, "ya, jika itu tidak memiliki tujuan bukan?" Yoshino terpaku sebentar sebelum tersenyum. Akatsuki ikut tersenyum, "aku juga sama sepertimu, Yoshino-san. Terlihat abadi tapi rapuh."_

" _Apa maksudmu?" wanita itu bingung._

 _Akatsuki melihat pada langit malam, "klanku terkenal sebagai klan abadi. Tapi berbeda dengan Bount, kami baru akan abadi jika sudah menemukan orang yang sudah tepat kami layani. Dan selama orang yang kami layani masih hidup, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada diri kami. Tubuh kami hancur, terbakar atau bahkan lenyap. Kami akan selalu hidup kembali, tidak peduli sebentar, lama atau menyakitkan."_

" _Ditakdirkan huh? Aku iri mendengarnya." Kata Yoshino._

" _Ya, tapi karena itulah Klanku diincar dan saat ini hanya aku yang tersisa." Akatsuki tertunduk sedih. "Orang tuaku telah meninggal jauh ketika aku masih sangat kecil. Aku hanya senang bisa bersama pada hari terakhir mereka meski terkadang aku merindukan ibuku yang selalu menyanyikan lagu sebelum aku tidur. Aku tidak pernah bisa tinggal terlalu lama, para manusia akan bisa melihat perbedaanku dengan mereka. Aku juga harus berhati-hati jika menggunakan kekuatanku. Manusia yang ketakutan selalu berpikir kalau aku adalah monster."_

 _Akatsuki terdiam, dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang orang tuanya selain tuannya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, Akatsuki masih merindukan mereka. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Akatsuki terkejut saat sepasang lengan melingkar dileher besarnya. Yoshino mengusapkan lembut, "Sungguh cerita yang indah. Aku harap jika kita bisa bertemu lain kehidupan."_

 _Perkataan Yoshino membuat Akatsuki tersadar maksud dibalik ucapannya. "Setidaknya kita sudah bisa mengetahui satu sama lain." Kata gadis itu pelan. Wanita itu kembali mengelus Akatsuki sebelum keduanya kembali melihat ke kota._

 _ **-Akhir Flashback-**_

 _ **.**_

Terulang dalam pikirannya, Akatsuki melihat ke langit. Dia ingin sekali melolong tapi ini bukan saatnya. Gadis itu bersiap untuk kembali pada misinya sebelum merasakan energi dari arah lain. _'Yoshino...'_ gumam gadis itu hati dan merasakan _Bount_ lainnya yang tampaknya baru muncul. Serigala itu pun segera bergerak mengikuti arah energi tersebut.

Dia tampaknya sedikit terlambat karena Yoshino dan Ishida sudah tertangkap. Sambil mengendus, Akatsuki juga melihat setiap bekas pertarungan itu. _'Sudah cukup jauh, tapi mungkin aku bisa tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan'_ pikirnya dan berlari mengejar.

Tepat pada saat itu, Akatsuki mendapatkan pesan dari Toshiro melalui kupu-kupu neraka. "Pesan ini untuk Nokage- _fukutaichou_ dari Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dari divisi sepuluh **:** _ **'Akatsuki, aku mendapatkan informasi kalau Quincy telah tertangkap dari Yoruichi. Aku ingin kau membantu mereka, misimu dihentikan sementara. Kirimkan semua data yang kau miliki saat ini.'**_ Akhir dari pesan."

"Anda selalu tepat waktu, _My Lord."_ Puji Akatsuki pada tuannya. Dia awalnya sedikit ragu harus turun tangan atau tidak. Dia tidak bisa mengecewakan tuannya bagaimana pun. Serigala itu berdiri, kembali bergerak melacak bau dan _Reaitsu_ Yoshino.

.

 _Bount_ berkulit gelap dan berbadan besar itu membawa keduanya kembali ke _Bount Mansion._ Akatsuki melihat sekeliling sebelum masuk menyusup kedalam. Dia terkejut ketika melihat Ichigo dan teman-temannya masuk kedalam. Mereka bahkan sudah bertarung dengan Kariya dan Ichigo masih belum bisa mengeluarkan _bankai_ miliknya.

Kariya sendiri bisa menghentikan Ichigo hanya dengan memukul kecil keningnya. "Tidak sehebat yang kupikirkan" kata pria itu pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengayunkan tangannya dan melemparkan Ichigo pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kariya-sama, serangan terakhir..." kata Ichinose mempertanyakan sambil membungkuk beberapa kaki dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya orang ini tidak akan membuat duniaku seperti _quincy_ itu. Lakukan yang kau mau" jawab Jin bersamaan berjalan menjauh. Menyerahkan _shinigami_ pengganti itu pada bawahannya. Ichinose memperhatikan Kariya sebelum kembali pada Ichigo yang berusaha bangkit dari tumpukan batu.

"Tunggu!" Katanya. "Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" kata Ichigo heran.

"Aku akan memberikanmu serangan terakhir bagaimana pun." Kata Ichinose, terus menatap pemuda itu dan melepaskan _zanpakutou-_ nya.

 _ **DUARR!**_

Sebuah ledakan keras muncul dan mengguncangkan tanah membuat semua orang lupa akan pertarungannya. "Apa?!" Ichinose bertanya dengan keras melihat sekeliling rumah. Ledakan lainnya terdengar berasal dari luar dan mengguncangkan rumah itu, menjatuhkan banyak lukisan dan bagian langit-langit. Entah darimana Yoruichi muncul bersamaan sekelompok semacam serangga menuju pada Ichigo untuk menyerangnya.

"Yoruichi-san?" Pemuda itu terkejut.

Akatsuki memutuskan untuk ikut maju dan mendarat tepat didepan Ichigo, disamping Yoruichi. "Ak-" Ichigo tidak sempat berbicara sebelum Akatsuki menarik bajunya dan membawanya dipunggung besarnya. Yoruichi juga mengikuti dengan naik dibelakang Ichigo. Mereka segera melesat keluar dari mansion, dia juga melihat sekeliling seolah mengerti kemana setiap jalan itu.

Dari belokan dan juga beberapa reruntuhan yang menghalangi Serigala itu lompati. Yoruichi tampak menikmati itu sementara Ichigo berpegangan erat pada bulu. Dia jelas terlihat ketakutan karena kecepatan Akatsuki.

"Awas!" Seru Ichigo melihat bagian rumah jatuh tepat pada jalan keluar.

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum dan berlari lebih kuat dan cepat dari sebelumnya mengejutkan kedua orang dipunggungnya sebelum menggunakan sebuah _Cero_ kecil untuk meledakan semua didepannya. Serigala itu melompat tepat pada saat api menghancurkan bangunan itu.

Dia melihat dari kejauhan bangunan itu, Ichigo dan Yoruichi turun dari punggungnya. Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung jatuh dengan kaki yang lemas. Akatsuki berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan sebentar untuk berubah tepat pada saat bersamaan kupu-kupu neraka lain datang padanya. Mata Akatsuki sedikit melebar sebelum kembali menghelakan nafasnya.

' _Satu demi satu pecahan terkumpul. Ini semakin jelas sekarang..'_ Pikir Akatsuki.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hahaha, maaf lama menunggu. Beasttamer sedang kritis kuota jadi daripada kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Sekalian beberapa chapter setelahnya nyusul. Sorry ya... Beasttamer sendiri lagi bingung mikir alur ceritanya. Seperti bagian the movie memories of nobody atau zanpakutou arc. Mereka tidak ada dalam alur cerita bagaimana pun. Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya...

As Always, Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 12** **-**

Di toko Urahara, semuanya berkumpul disana. Ichigo dan teman-temannya kembali memulihkan diri dari sisa pertarungan. Semua luka mereka diobati dan dipulihkan. Mereka berkumpul dan mendengar informasi terbaru dari Yoruichi yang dia dapatkan dari Ukitake tentang _Bount._

 _Bount_ dan _Quincy_ pada jaman dahulu dikatakan pernah memiliki perang besar antara satu sama lainnya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana akhir dari perang tersebut. Namun secara jelas _Bount_ mentargetkan _Quincy_ dalam pertarungan mereka. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau mereka tidak menang atau sukses mendapatkan satu orang pun. Untuk itulah mereka mengambil jiwa manusia hidup untuk membuat mereka lebih kuat.

Ichigo tampaknya mulai menyatukan setiap petunjuk yang ada tapi tidak ada satu pun yang dia pahami. Para _Bount_ mengambil jiwa manusia hidup untuk lebih kuat dan menggunakan kekuatan _Quincy_ untuk menuju _Hueco mundo._

' _Dia cukup tajam untuk mengerti dimana permasalahannya.'_ Akatsuki mengangkat satu alisnya, dia selalu berpikir kalau Ichigo itu mungkin selalu menyerang tanpa berpikir.

Dia mendengar semuanya dan juga saat Ganju datang dengan babi hutan yang entah bagaimana bisa bersama dengannya. Akatsuki sudah berpikir adik dari Kukaku itu benar-benar menemukan babi tersebut atau mengambil dari kebun binatang terdekat. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika pemuda itu membawa Ichigo menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk berlatih.

Setelah para remaja itu menghilang, Akatsuki berjalan lagi berdiri didepan pintu dan menekan bel. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini ini seorang anak laki-laki berambut kemerahan. _"Hoah!_ Ada anjing besar!" Kata anak itu terkejut dan melompat mundur panik. Yang lain segera keluar melihat apa yang terjadi. Yoruichi langsung bisa mengenalinya.

"Oh, kau rupanya Tsuki-chan! Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kemana kau pergi." Kata Yoruichi dan memeluk leher besar itu. Sepertinya walau mereka berbeda jenis, Yoruichi tidak merasa terancam didekat Akatsuki. Dia mengusapkan wajahnya ke bulu serigala itu. "Kau sangat hangat, Aku jadi iri!"

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku datang untuk berbicara dengan Yoshino-san."

"Untuk apa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Urahara.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Akatsuki dengan kalimat datar.

Urahara dan Yoruichi saling bertukar pandang sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu, dia ada di kamar kedua sisi kanan." Kata Urahara sambil membuka pintu langsung menunjukan dimana kamarnya. Akatsuki mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan perlahan. Cukup mengejutkan dengan tubuh besarnya, setiap langkah serigala itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. Saat Akatsuki menghilang dalam kamar, Urahara melihat pada Yoruichi sambil berkomentar sedikit.

"Sungguh menarik melihat ada yang bisa berubah selain dirimu." Katanya.

Yoruichi hanya tersenyum mengejek sementara Jinta gemetar sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Tessai. "Aku pikir dia akan menerkamku tadi..." Kata anak itu mengakui kalau dia ketakutan. Yoruichi tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia tidak akan menyerang tanpa alasan, Jinta. Dia lebih sopan darimu."

.

.

.

Di kamar Yoshino.

Akatsuki membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan masuk. Dia duduk disamping Yoshino yang membuka matanya sedikit. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat serigala besar itu. Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, Yoshino merasa jauh lebih tenang. Tanpa bangkit dari posisinya dan hanya memiringkan kepala.

Dia berbicara pelan "Halo, Tsuki-chan."

"Halo juga, Yoshino-san. Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Akatsuki dan membaringkan badannya disamping Yoshino. Membiarkan tubuhnya berada dalam jangkauan tangan Yoshino. Wanita berambut cokelat itu tersenyum dan dengan lembut mengusap tubuh serigala itu.

"Lebih baik kupikir, sepertinya kau tahu kalau kita tidak akan bertemu kembali setelah ini." kata Yoshino tersenyum lemah.

Akatsuki menutup matanya, "apa kau tidak ingin tidur sebentar?"

"Aku berharap aku bisa tapi aku terlalu senang mimpiku akan tercapai." Jawabnya.

Serigala itu terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Sebuah suara merdu dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan nyanyian yang menyentuh hati. _**(Saya tidak tahu harus masukin lagu apa. Tolong semua kasih tahu kalau ada yang punya lagu yang cocok untuk situasi ini. Saya akan dengan senang hati melihatnya dan menulis ulang. Kalau bisa...)**_ Yoshino tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan mulai mendengarkan setiap kalimat lagu itu. Lagu tentang perpisahan dan janji untuk bertemu kembali.

Rumah disana juga mulai hening dalam damai. Akatsuki terus bernyanyi dengan lembut tidak peduli dia masih berada dalam wujud serigala. Bulan purnama juga keluar dari balik awan menyinari ruangan itu. Dan begitu lagu tersebut selesai, Akatsuki melihat Yoshino yang sudah tertidur dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Perlahan dia berdiri sambil berbisik dengan lembut di telinga gadis itu, menyampaikan ucapan perpisahan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuannya." Akatsuki kembali berdiri dan memberikan hormat pada wanita itu. Dengan hati-hati dia membentuk kristal es hitam kecil dan diletakan di tangan Yoshino.

"Selamat tinggal, Yoshino-san."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

As Always, Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 13** **-**

Di dalam ruangan divisi sepuluh.

Akatsuki berdiri didepan Toshiro yang sedang membaca laporannya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam tidak bergerak dan menatap kosong. Untuk orang lain mungkin itu biasa tapi untuk Toshiro yang sudah bersama dengan gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dia tahu kalau itu bukan hal biasa. Mata kapten itu melihat pada mata Akatsuki dan membaca ada sesuatu yang mengganggu wakil kaptennya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, Akatsuki?" Tanya Toshiro pelan.

Akatsuki berkedip sekali sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada juga, _My Lord."_

Toshiro menghela nafasnya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi selain dalam misi?" Kapten itu harus cerdas dalam membaca arti kalimat yang diucapkan Akatsuki. Memang dia tidak pernah berbohong tapi dia selalu bisa mempermainkan ucapannya dengan beberapa kalimat ambigu atau tersembunyi. "Tolong jujurlah, Akatsuki" Tambahnya.

Mata Akatsuki melebar satu detik sebelum kembali normal. "Hanya menemukan sesuatu yang menyedihkan selama misi, _My lord."_ kata Akatsuki.

"Apa itu?" Kata Toshiro.

Akatsuki menghela nafasnya. "Aku bertemu dengan salah satu _Bount._ Aku menyadari kalau tidak semua _Bount_ tidak ingin mengambil nyawa manusia hidup. _Bount_ yang kutemui adalah salah satunya."

"Namanya?" Toshiro bertanya pelan.

"Yoshino Soma..." jawab Akatsuki. "Dia adalah mantan istri dari pemimpin _Bount_ sekarang, Jin Kariya. Aku bertemu dengannya dan mendapatkan beberapa informasi darinya. Dia tampaknya tidak senang dengan Kariya dan ingin membunuhnya karena pria itu memanfaatkan dirinya untuk rencana penyerangan ke _Soul Society_ ini."

Toshiro memberi tatapan mengerti, dia tahu Akatsuki sebenarnya sangat perasa. Walau sangat sedikit dalam berekspresi sepertinya tapi Akatsuki selalu jauh hangat bahkan pada musuh. "Jadi menurutmu dia bukan ancaman?" Katanya. Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau ketahui darinya?" Sambung kapten itu.

"Banyak sekali..." Kata Akatsuki sebelum mulai memberitahu tuannya tentang informasi apa yang telah dia dapatkan dari Yoshino. Akatsuki memulai dari beberapa kesimpulan dan juga pengetahuan para _Bount._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bount_ adalah hasil dari kecelakaan eksperimen dari departemen penelitian dan pengembangan. Entah apa yang terjadi, sebuah kecelakaan tercipta dan membuat _Bount_ sebagai jenis manusia baru. Untuk menghapus malu dari pembentukan tersebut, _Sentral 46_ memerintahkan untuk menghabisi semua Bount dan menghapus datanya. Setelah pemburuan itu, semua _Bount_ berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dari _Shinigami_ dan juga _Hollow._ Akatsuki juga menemukan kalau para _Bount_ ingin membalaskan dendam mereka pada _Soul Society_ dan dipimpin oleh seorang _Bount_ yang bernama Jin Kariya itu sendiri.

Kariya menambahkan kekuatan mereka dengan _Bitto_ , boneka unik buatannya dan _Bount_ lain bernama Ugaki. Boneka itu seperti nyamuk yang bisa menghisap jiwa manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi cairan murni berwarna merah bersinar seperti darah untuk diminum oleh para _Bount._ Mereka menyebutnya dengan _elixir_ yang akan langsung mendapatkan efek langsung. Tapi jika cairan tersisa maka itu akan berubah menjadi racun. Kekuatan mereka akan bertambah puluhan kali lipat setelah mengkonsumsi _elixir._

Akatsuki juga menemukan fakta menarik tentang boneka _Bount._ Boneka _Bount_ itu lebih dominan daripada pemiliknya. Kemampuan _Bount_ dalam mengendalikan boneka berdasarkan kekuatan dan ikatan satu sama lain. Jika salah satu dari mereka terluka, _Bount_ bisa kehilangan kendali pada bonekanya tergantung pada luka yang mereka dapatkan. Jika boneka mereka terluka, mereka hanya akan kembali pada posisi segel mereka.

 _Bount_ yang terluka juga bisa membuat boneka mereka mengamuk dan membunuh tuan mereka sendiri. Para _Bount_ yang ingin mengeluarkan boneka mereka harus menggunakan sebuah ritual khusus. Kekuatan boneka itu juga akan bertambah jika pemilik mereka juga lebih kuat.

Toshiro mendengarkan semuanya dengan mata dan telinga terbuka ketika Akatsuki memberikan beberapa ciri-ciri _Bount_ yang berhasil dia temui.

.

Jin Kariya, Pemimpin para _Bount_. Dia memiliki tubuh tegak dengan rambut putih, mata merah dan sebuah luka didagunya. Kekuatan boneka belum diketahui. Bagaimana pun menurut Yoshino, boneka Kariya bernama Messer dan memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan angin.

Go Koga, pria bertubuh besar, berkulit kecoklatan, berambut merah dengan sedikit orange ditengahnya. Bonekanya bernama Dalk, memiliki tubuh dari metal dan berbentuk seperti laba-laba. Bisa membuat jaring untuk menangkap korbannya. Mode bonekanya adalah tombak besi.

Mabashi, pemuda berambut jingga dengan model rambut menutupi wajah kanannya. Bonekanya bernama Ritze, boneka kecil dengan kepala seperti rubah dan memiliki semacam kelompak bunga dibelakang kepalanya. Kekuatan boneka itu adalah dia bisa mengendalikan lawannya. Boneka itu disimpan dalam bentuk bibit yang digantung pada kalung di lehernya.

Sawatari, seorang _Bount_ yang terlihat memiliki penampilan yang paling tua. Menurut informasi dari Yoshino, dia adalah _Bount_ yang paling lama mengkonsumsi paling lama jiwa manusia hidup karena itu dia menua. Biasa menggunakan pakaian jas hitam dan tongkat berjalan. Bonekanya bernama Baura. Memiliki penampilan seperti paus cokelat ditutupi dengan sisik batu yang keras. Dia memanggil boneka dengan tongkat miliknya. Baura juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menelan musuhnya dan mengirimkan pada perutnya dimana terhubung dengan dimensi lain. semua yang masuk kedalam akan dihisap jiwanya dan masuk pada Sawatari. Bahkan boneka itu juga bisa melewati berbagai benda padat, sonar untuk mencari mangsa menggunakan _reaitsu._

Ugaki, pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata bulat dan sering menggunakan kemeja dan dasi. Dia adalah Bount yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembuatan _Bitto_. Boneka bernama Gesell dan disegel dalam bentuk tumpukan kartu yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan bonekanya. Dia bisa menggunakan bonekanya untuk mengawasi dalam kegelapan.

Yoshi, wanita berambut dan mata hijau, biasa menggunakan pakaian china tradisional berwarna ungu. Boneka bernama Nieder, mengeluarkan bentuk seperti kipas yang terhubung dengan pedang. Kipas untuk posisi bertahan dan pedang dalam menyerang. Memiliki keterampilan berhadapan langsung.

.

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya ketahui _My Lord_. Ada beberapa _Bount_ lain yang sebelumnya bersama mereka tapi telah dihabisi oleh Ichigo dan teman-temannya." Kata Akatsuki. Toshiro menutup matanya. "Bagaimana dengan Yoshino sendiri?"

"Dia memiliki boneka bernama Goethe. Kemampuannya berubah menjadi bentuk raksasa api yang bisa beregenerasi walau dipotong. Tapi jika diserang pada jantung, dia akan hancur. Meski pecahannya masih bisa menyerang sebelum boneka itu beregenerasi..." Jawab Akatsuki "... Tapi kupikir dia sama sekali bukan ancaman."

"Kenapa?" Toshiro membuka matanya.

Akatsuki terdiam dan melihat keluar jendela pada langit biru. "Dia sudah mati dibunuh oleh Kariya." Gadis itu sedikit menggeram diakhir.

Toshiro melihat pada gadis itu dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Laporanmu bagus, Akatsuki. Kerja bagus..." Katanya sambil berjalan melewati gadis itu sambil menambahkan kalimat yang membuat Akatsuki sedikit bersemangat dan senang.

"Kita akan membalas pada mereka, jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

As Always, Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 14** **-**

Pada hari selanjutnya, tersebar berita dari divisi dua kalau tim _Onmitsukido_ yang dikirimkan ke dunia hidup untuk memata-matai telah dikalahkan. _Soul Society_ memutuskan untuk segera membuat tindakan segera. Seperti apa yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya. Toshiro mengumpulkan beberapa letnan dan _shinigami_ lain yang telah dia pilih dari kemampuan mereka.

Karena itulah, saat ini dia berdiri dengan Akatsuki disampingnya. Hisagi, Matsumoto, Yumichika dan Kira berdiri didepannya. Dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan akan memberikan misi pada mereka semua. _"Onmitsukido_ dikalahkan?" Hisagi bertanya dan tidak percaya. Bersamaan _shinigami_ disampingnya terlihat tertarik dan khawatir dengan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Matsumoto terlihat terkejut, "tidak mungkin..."

"Bukan semua tim, hanya satu orang. Karena keadaannya cukup buruk jadi mereka mundur." Toshiro menjelaskan.

Akatsuki segera menambahkan perkataan tuannya. "Tampaknya monster itu menggunakan senjata seperti sengat. Mereka adalah monster yang bisa menghisap jiwa-jiwa orang hidup dan kabur."

"Sungguh mengerikan, bukan? Cara mereka menyerang sangatlah tidak indah." Komentar Yumichika dengan gaya khas miliknya.

Kira melangkah maju, "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , lalu apa tujuan mereka?"

" _Onmitsukido_ sedang mengumpulkan informasi saat ini." Jawab Toshiro.

"Ke dunia manusia?" Gumam Matsumoto terlihat kembali pada topik awal.

"Ya..." Kata Toshiro "... Aku ingin kalian berempat pergi kesana. Aku sudah memberitahu Soutaichou tentang tujuan kita." Kapten itu melihat keempat orang didepannya. Hisagi tampak kebingungan dengan tim itu bagaimana pun mereka berbeda divisi dan hanya _shinigami_ biasa.

"Kenapa kami?" Tanyanya mau tidak mau.

"Misi kalian yang lain adalah mengurus _hollow_ saat _Bount_ tidak ada." Jawab Toshiro.

"Jadi tujuan kami adalah sekelompok _hollow?"_ Kira bertanya.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil. "Bukan _Bount_ adalah target utama kalian."

"Umm..." Yumichika menarik perhatian semua orang.

Toshiro memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini pekerjaan kotor, bukan? Untuk wakil kapten, ini bukan masalah besar. Tapi kenapa Matsumoto dan aku yang membenci kotoran juga harus..." Yumichika tampak tidak ingin ikut bertarung atau melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Tapi Toshiro segera memotongnya. "Aku sudah berbicara pada Zaraki dan dia bilang kalau kau adalah yang paling banyak memiliki waktu luang."

"T-tidak mungkin!" Katanya sangat terkejut pada kenyataan kalau kaptennya sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Sementara wakil kapten lain kecuali Akatsuki hanya menggulung matanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Toshiro menantang sedikit. Yumichika hanya berbalik sambil menangis "Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Jawabnya.

"Dan untuk Matsumoto..." Kata Akatsuki tersenyum kecil "... Secara teknis dia bisa masuk sebagai wakil kapten jika ada posisi yang kosong. Dan sayangnya, posisi itu sudah terisi olehku."

Matsumoto tersenyum senang mendengar pujian itu. Hisagi melihat pada Akatsuki, "Lalu bagaimana dengan anda—"

"Akatsuki memiliki misi yang berbeda dengan kalian. Kalian tidak perlu tahu apa itu." Potong Toshiro cepat dan tegas sambil menatap lebih serius. Hisagi, Yumichika dan Kira itu menelan ludah saat melihat mata kapten itu hampir bersinar. Matsumoto sendiri hanya tersenyum, ada peraturan tidak tertulis dalam divisi sepuluh kalau tidak ada satu pun yang boleh menanyakan misi khusus Akatsuki. Karena hanya kapten mereka sendiri yang bisa mengetahuinya, bahkan Soutaichou juga mengetahui peraturan tersebut.

"Aku memiliki firasat kalau para _Bount_ itu merencanakan hal yang lebih menghentikan. Kita tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai untuk semua ini. Aku mengandalkan pada kalian semua." Kata Toshiro sangat serius.

" _Ha!"_ Jawab keempatnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Toshiro menyilangkan tangan didadanya sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, dia menghela nafas kecil. "Menguping itu bukanlah hal baik, Yoruichi." Katanya dengan sangat jelas dan melihat pada tembok dibelakangnya. Wanita berkulit gelap dan bermata emas itu muncul sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku ketahuan. Aku terkesan kau bisa merasakanku. Sepertinya aku harus berlatih lagi, kemampuanku sudah berkurang."

Toshiro mendengus kecil, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya penasaran misi apa yang akan kau berikan pada Akatsuki-chan. Aku terkesan dia bisa menemukan persembunyian _Bount_ dengan cepat." Yoruichi mendekat sambil melirik kecil pada Akatsuki yang hanya diam.

Toshiro menatap wanita itu. "Hanya melacak kembali _Bount_ dan mengawasi mereka dalam gelap. Karena jika Ichigo dan yang lain berhadapan depan mereka secara terlihat."

"Maka aku yang akan menyelinap secara diam-diam masuk. Memanfaatkan setiap celah yang ada." Sambung Akatsuki.

Yoruichi terlihat terkesan. Gadis didepannya tampaknya bisa menjadi seorang _Onmitsukido_ yang sangat hebat. "Jadi itu caramu bisa melacak mereka dengan cepat. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersamaku dan Soifon?"

"Caraku mencari informasi berbeda dengan kalian terlebih aku lebih senang sendiri." Jawab Akatsuki dan membungkuk pada Yoruichi dan Toshiro. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi _, my Lord._ Yoruichi-sama, aku permisi." Kata Akatsuki terakhir sebelum menghilang kembali.

.

.

.

Yoruichi melihat dimana gadis itu berada sebelumnya lalu kembali pada Toshiro. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Soifon tentang apa yang terjadi ketika gadis itu..." Dia terdiam sebentar, Toshiro tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Tangan Yoruichi menggaruk bagian belakan kepalanya. "Maaf jika perkataanku padamu kasar. Hanya saja melihat dia sendirian dalam bahaya."

"Aku mengerti, Yoruichi..." Jawab Toshiro sambil berjalan menjauh tapi masih terdengar oleh Yoruichi "... Dan percayalah alasan utama aku memilih Akatsuki adalah karena aku tahu bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Terlebih..." Kapten muda itu berbalik sedikit sambil melihat pada wanita disana.

"Aku mempercayainya dengan seluruh hidupku."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yay! Maaf lama menunggu! Di rumah mau renovasi, jadi sibuk pindahin barang. Jangan khawatir, ceritanya sudah siap!

As Always, Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 15** **-**

Di malam hari, bulan bersinar dengan terang di kota Karakura. Lampu dari bangunan atau pun jalan terlihat menerangi kota itu. Akatsuki keluar dari balik bayangan dan melihat sekeliling. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Matsumoto dan yang lainnya. Dia juga melacak beberapa _Bount_ lain untuk memastikan laporannya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tenang keluar dalam wujud serigalanya.

Saat itu hidungnya bisa mencium bau manusia yang memiliki energi tinggi. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Akatsuki mengetahui pemuda itu sebagai Keigo Asano teman sekelas Ichigo. Dia juga teringat pada setiap teman Ichigo yang dia temukan dari penyelidikan. _'Sepertinya tanpa sadar dia menarik orang yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertinya.'_ Pikir Akatsuki.

Serigala itu kembali berlari dan melewati jalan yang lebih sepi sebelum berhenti dan mengendus ke udara. "Renji..." Gumamnya. Misi Akatsuki yang sebenarnya adalah selain melacak _Bount_ tapi juga menjaga Ichigo dan semua orang disana. Jika keadaan memburuk, dia diijinkan untuk turun tangan dan menghabisi _Bount_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Akatsuki bergerak pada sisi lain kota. Langkahnya berhenti pada taman kota. Disana Matsumoto, Sado, Ururu dan _Mud-Soul_ Noba berhadapan dengan Sawatari. Akatsuki menahan dirinya karena dia tahu bergabung dengan mereka hanya akan membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Sawatari menghentakan tongkat berjalannya ke tanah dimana itu segera membentuk bagai riak air. Begitu riak air itu membesar, pria tua itu tiba-tiba tenggelam kedalam tanah. Semua yang disana melihat dengan berhati-hati. Mereka segera melompat saat boneka Sawatari akhirnya keluar dari tanah berniat menyerang. "Apa itu?!" Matsumoto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat dia terbang di udara.

"Seekor Paus..." kata Sado.

"Seekor Hiu..." jawab Ururu.

"Itu terlihat seperti seperti ikan kalajengking..." Noba menegaskan.

"Tidak masalah jenis ikan apa itu!" Kata Matsumoto dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada arah berlawanan. Dia menjatuhkannya lalu menancap ke tanah dimana bayang besar itu lewat. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu, Matsumoto melihat dengan tidak percaya. "Tidak ada respon..." Katanya.

"Belakangmu!" Noba berseru tepat pada saat boneka ikan itu melompat dari tanah dan berniat menelan Matsumoto. Noba segera bertindak dengan kemampuan teleportnya. Matsumoto tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih!" katanya. Noba dengan malu-malu menutup tudungnya dari Matsumoto. "Ada apa denganmu?! Bukankah aku berterima kasih?! Lihat padaku! Hei Kau!" Wanita itu dengan sengaja meraih Noba dengan lengannya.

"Dia malu-malu..." Kata Ururu jelas.

.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil, _'Mud-soul yang pemalu.'_ Mata serigala itu melihat pada Matsumoto. _'Kupikir dia bisa melakukannya sekarang...'_

.

"Kau hanya beruntung, _shinigami_ -chan!" Suara Sawatari menggema ditanah.

Tanah itu mulai beriak kembali dan boneka itu muncul sekali lagi. Dia tidak dalam posisi menyerang saat itu. "Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan pada kalian semua. Ini adalah bonekaku, Baura" kata Sawatari yang duduk diatas boneka tersebut. "Kau memanggilku pada malam yang indah. Ini sangat nikmat..." Kata Baura secara mengejutkan menggunakan suara yang sangat berat.

"Itu berbicara!" Kata Matsumoto.

"Boneka itu memiliki kesadarannya sendiri." Kata Noba menjelaskan.

Matsumoto mengangguk, "aku mengerti."

"Dia bisa memanipulasi ruang dengan membuat dimensi spesial yang bisa membuatnya berenang bebas. Dan namaku Sawatari, _Bount_ tertua dalam sejarah." Salam Sawatari dengan percaya diri. Dia melihat pada Noba didepannya. "Dan sepertinya pria muda disana memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku. Tapi berbeda denganku dia jauh lebih lemah."

"Apa kau yakin tentang itu?" Noba merasa direndahkan dan kesal.

Sawatari tersenyum mengejek. "Akan kutunjukan bagaimana perbedaan kekuatan kita!" Dia menantang dengan keras.

Matsumoto mengambil kembali pedangnya, dia bersiap sebelum mendengar suara menggema dikepalanya. Dia mengenali suara itu darimana pun, tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. Suara tinggi menggema dan penuh dengan kekuatan yang bisa menggemakan musuh. _'Akatsuki...'_ Pikir Matsumoto.

" _Kau bisa melakukannya, Matsumoto. Tunjukan padamu latihan yang kau lakukan bersama kami... Angkat kepalamu, tunjukan pada mereka bagaimana kehormatan dan kebanggaan sebagai ketua pasukan ketiga divisi sepuluh..."_

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tahu itu adalah telepati dan dia mengerti kalau Akatsuki mungkin sedang mengawasi di suatu tempat. Perkataan dan perintah yang diucapkan Akatsuki perlahan memutar ingatan lama di kepalanya. Ingatan bagaimana keinginan sesungguhnya didalam hati Matsumoto. Keinginan yang membuatnya mengambil langkah terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Kami yang akan menunjukanmu perbedaan kekuatan kami! _Growl, Haineko!"_

.

.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Apa?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu menggema di ruangan divisi sepuluh. Disana ada tiga orang berkumpul. Toshiro dan Akatsuki menatap pada Matsumoto seolah dia membelah menjadi dua. Wanita didepan mereka tampak sangat serius untuk pertama kalinya. Akatsuki melihat pada Toshiro yang hanya menatap lurus pada Matsumoto._

" _Apa yang kau katakan, Matsumoto?" Tanya Toshiro lebih jelas._

 _Matsumoto kembali mengulang perkataannya dengan tegas. Tanpa ragu atau gugup, detak jantungnya bisa terdengar oleh Akatsuki sangat jelas. "Aku ingin berlatih bersama kalian. Taichou, Nokage-fukutaichou, tolong latih aku agar lebih kuat diriku yang sekarang ini sebagai murid kalian."_

 _Ya, wanita itu mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Keheningan terjadi pada ruangan bersama dengan tekanan dari keinginan besar dan bulat Matsumoto. Kedua orang disana melihat pada Matsumoto seperti berpikir dan menilai. Toshiro menarik nafas, dia mengubah postur tubuhnya menjadi lebih serius dan terlihat seperti kapten. Bahkan Matsumoto bisa bersumpah dia seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Soutaichou._

 _Akatsuki juga mengubah dirinya menjadi setengah serigala dengan telinga dan ekor keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya bersinar dengan terang bagai darah._

" _Rangiku Matsumoto, sebagai kapten divisi sepuluh aku ingin tahu atas dasar apa permohonan ini?" Tanya Toshiro suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih berat._

 _Matsumoto setengah berlutut didepan keduanya. "Taichou, aku merasa kekuranganku setelah kejadian terakhir. Setengah dari permohonan ini hanyalah keinginan egoisku untuk mencari kebenaran di antara kebohongan ini. Aku sadar kalau alasan ini adalah karena aku terlalu lemah dan kurang akan pengalaman. Di mataku, kalian berdua adalah figur yang paling bisa kupercaya." Wanita itu sekarang berlutut dan meletakan kedua tangan dilantai lalu bersujud sempurna._

" _Aku mohon pada anda dan Nokage-fukutaichou untuk melatihku. Tolong terimalah permohonan ini!" Kata Matsumoto menggema dalam ruangan._

 _Ruangan itu kembali hening, Akatsuki melihat pada Toshiro yang juga menatap balik padanya. Mereka tahu alasan kenapa Matsumoto ingin melakukan itu. Keduanya paham dengan sangat jelas dan bisa melihat keinginan kuat wanita itu. Dia mengambil pilihan yang bisa mengubah hidup Matsumoto selamanya._

 _Akatsuki memberikan anggukan pada Toshiro yang dibalas dengan cara yang sama. Mereka kembali melihat pada Matsumoto yang masih bersujud._

" _Bangkit, Rangiku Matsumoto..." Kata Toshiro._

 _Matsumoto perlahan kembali berdiri dan melihat pada kaptennya. Toshiro perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. "Rangiku Matsumoto, setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Kami mendengar permohonanmu dan menilai dirimu. Kami sadar kalau dibalik sikapmu, kau memiliki keinginan dan kemauan keras untuk berjuang." Mata Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki sebelum kembali pada orang didepannya. "Kami memutuskan untuk menerima permohonanmu."_

 _Matsumoto melebarkan matanya, Toshiro tetap melanjutkan. "Dengan syarat keinginanmu ini tidak boleh ragu atau bimbang. Kau akan mendengarkan perkataan kami selama latihan ini dan seterusnya. Apa kau sanggup dengan syarat ini?"_

" _Saya bersedia!" Jawab Matsumoto._

 _Toshiro dan Akatsuki tersenyum mendengarnya. Latihan Matsumoto pun dimulai..._

 _ **-Akhir Flashback-**_

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 16** **-**

" _Growl! Haineko!"_

 _Zanpakutou_ Matsumoto berubah menjadi sekumpulan besar asap. Dia mengarahkan pangkal pedangnya pada ikan besar dan pria yang duduk diatas kepala itu. "Baura!" seru Sawatari, membuat tubuhnya masuk kembali dalam tubuh bonekanya. "Baik..." Jawab boneka itu dan membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar. Terlihat bahkan bisa menelan sepuluh orang sekaligus.

Mata Matsumoto melebar ketika melihat asap itu menuju mulutnya. "Kembali!" Dia memanggil dan menarik pangkal pedang itu. Asap itu mengikuti menjauh kembali pada tuannya. Ikan besar itu menutup mulutnya saat asap itu kembali menjadi pedang.

"Ada apa, Rangiku-san?" tanya Sado.

"Pilihan _shinigami_ itu benar..." Kata Sawatari menggema dari bonekanya. Dia muncul perlahan dari kepala bonekanya. "Kalau dia tidak memanggil kembali asap itu. Baura akan memakan mereka semua dan dia akan kehilangan _zanpakutou_ -nya." Pria itu tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sado terlihat tidak percaya.

Noba mengambil satu langkah maju sambil menyipitkan matanya pada boneka raksasa itu. "Sepertinya mulut boneka itu terhubung dengan dimensi lain." _Mud-Soul_ itu mengambil kesimpulan, dia jauh lebih pengamat dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dan aku berpikir kalau aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan _zanpakutou shinigami!"_ Kata Sawatari dengan keras.

Matsumoto tersenyum padanya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu." Katanya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. Semua terkejut dengan hal itu termasuk _Bount._ Langkah Matsumoto berubah dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan mereka tidak merasakan sedikit hawa keberadaannya.

"Apa?" Kata Sawatari kaget.

.

"Benar, Matsumoto..." gumam Akatsuki pelan. Serigala itu memperhatikan dengan senyuman dan bersemangat. Bulu hitamnya bahkan berdiri tegak, membuatnya besar bagai singa. Perlahan dia berdiri dengan keempat kakinya sambil memperhatikan pertarungan muridnya.

"Angkat kepalamu... Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa kau sebenarnya..."

.

Sawatari berniat untuk membawa bonekanya kembali ke dalam tanah. Matsumoto muncul dari sisi ikan itu dan menendang dengan kekuatan yang sangat berbeda dari dirinya. Tendangan itu bahkan membuat boneka tersebut keluar sepenuhnya dari tanah. Pada saat Baura jatuh ke rerumputan tapi terlempar kembali saat mendapatkan tendangan lain Matsumoto.

"Sekarang Sado!" Seru wanita itu.

Sado merespon, "mengerti!" Dia berlari menghampiri boneka itu. Tangannya kembali berubah dan diayunkan dengan kuat membuat Baura terbang ke udara. Dari ujung puncak pundaknya terbelah tiga dan api biru keluar dari antara sisi itu. _"El Directo!"_ Seru Sado dan mengirimkan bola api biru raksasa tepat pada perut Baura menyebabkan itu berputar di udara tidak terkendali.

"Noba! Ururu!" Matsumoto memerintahkan, mengambil alih pertarungan sepenuhnya seperti ajaran Toshiro dan Akatsuki. Kedua orang itu mengangguk dan berlari ke bawah Baura.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggunakan kemampuan _teleport-_ nya untuk membuat Ururu ke udara disamping boneka itu. Dia kemudian menendang sisi Baura dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti Matsumoto dan mengirimkan boneka itu terbanting ke tanah dengan ledakan besar. Ledakan itu bahkan membuat retakan dua kali lebih besar dari ikan itu.

Ikan itu tidak bergerak tapi serangan masih belum berhenti. Matsumoto ber- _shunpo_ di udara, mengumpulkan kekuatannya pada tangan kanannya seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh Soifon. Salah satu teknik khusus yang mirip dengan _Shunko_ milik Yoruichi Shihoin _._ Dia segera turun dan memukulkan pada punggung Baura.

"Arghh!" Boneka itu berteriak kesakitan.

Matsumoto melihat menjauh pada ikan raksasa itu sambil kembali bersiap. "Aku berhasil..." Bisiknya sambil melihat pada tangannya. Ajaran dan latihan keras dari Toshiro dan Akatsuki memang sangat sepadan. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bangga dengan kekuatannya sekarang dan mengambil posisi kembali.

.

.

.

Baura kembali melompat ke udara dan membuka mulutnya lebar untuk menelannya. Matsumoto melakukan _shunpo_ dan menendang kembali sisi ikan itu. Baura kali ini tampaknya lebih bersiap karena dia bersalto kembali di udara. "Aku sudah memberinya ini tapi dia sangat gigih." Komentar Matsumoto melihat Baura kembali muncul dengan tuannya.

"kau akan membayar itu, _Bitc—!"_

Dia memulai sebelum sesuatu dengan cepat melesat melewati wajahnya dan mengenai pipi. Sayatan dalam terlihat bersama darah yang perlahan menetes keluar. Sawatari mengangkat tangan dan melihat darah itu heran. Geraman berat terdengar saat itu bersamaan dari dalam bayangan. Terlihat sepasang mata merah menyala mendekat pada mereka.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memanggilnya itu..." Suara wanita berat dan dingin terdengar.

Matsumoto, Sado, Noba dan Ururu terkejut melihat Akatsuki dengan tubuh serigalanya keluar. Bulunya tegap bagai singa yang menantang pertarungan. Sawatari terkejut melihat makhluk seperti Akatsuki. Sado, Noba dan Ururu juga ikut terkejut dengan kemunculannya. Hanya Matsumoto yang tersenyum lebar dengan senang dan girang. "Tsuki-chan!" Serunya.

"Jangan pernah kau berani berpikir untuk menghinanya..." Kata Akatsuki sekali lagi lalu melihat pada Matsumoto. "Jangan terkecoh, Matsumoto. Dia adalah lawan kalian, Kalian yang harus menyelesaikannya." Katanya sekali lagi.

" _Hai!"_ Jawab Matsumoto.

"Monster brengsek!" Pria tua itu berseru dan bersiap menyerang Akatsuki. Tapi dia dihalangi oleh Matsumoto yang muncul dan menusuknya dari depan menembus punggungnya. Tatapannya sama dinginnya dengan tatapan yang biasa diberikan Toshiro dan Akatsuki pada musuh mereka.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya tanpa menghadapiku..." Katanya.

"Sial!" Sawatari berkata dengan lemah sebelum jatuh dengan lututnya. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi debu didepan semua orang. "Tidakk!" Dia berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum lenyap.

Akatsuki melihat pada Matsumoto yang menyarungkan kembali pedangnya sambil menghela nafas. Wanita itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. Akatsuki juga membalas dengan hal yang sama. "Kerja bagus, Rangiku. Kau sudah berhasil menjadi lebih kuat."

"Terima kasih, Tsuki- _sensei!"_ Jawab Matsumoto serius sebelum kembali pada dirinya yang biasa dan memeluk leher besar Akatsuki. "Aku berhasil! Aku sangat senang! Terima kasih banyak!" Katanya sambil melompat senang.

Akatsuki tertawa melihat itu dan menyadari yang lainnya mendekat. Sado segera membungkuk hormat, dia masih terlihat tenang tapi Akatsuki bisa mencium sedikit ketakutan darinya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Tsuki-san." Serigala itu mengangguk dan melihat pada Ururu dan Noba. "Halo nona manis, senang bertemu denganmu..." Sapa Akatsuki pada Ururu lembut. Ururu sedikit tersipu dan mengangguk kecil, Akatsuki mendekat dan mengusapkan kepalanya pada pipi gadis itu yang segera tertawa geli.

Dia kemudian melihat pada _Mud-soul,_ Noba. "Halo Noba, aku percaya kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu secara langsung bukan?" Tanya Akatsuki. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tsuki-san."

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Akatsuki kembali tegak, bulu juga juga kembali normal dan melihat pada Matsumoto. "Aku percaya kalau masalah disini sudah selesai. Dan aku ingin kalian tidak menceritakan kedatanganku disini termasuk yang lainnya agar tidak ada siapapun yang tahu keberadaanku, mengerti?"

Keempat orang itu mengangguk. Akatsuki melihat pada Matsumoto dan memukul punggung wanita itu pelan dengan ekornya sambil tersenyum jahil. Matsumoto hanya mengangkat satu alis dengan tindakan aneh itu tapi tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Akatsuki selanjutnya.

"Aku bangga padamu dan aku percaya _My Lord_ pun sama bangganya dengan diriku."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang kemarin memberikan support.

Jin-sama 23 dan Yumi Ishikawa lalu juga buat Saldeth, Katanya201, The black Anbu, The White Anbu, Blavla, Biankia, Lilium E. Midford, Wiro Sableng 819, Yuki ChibiHitsu-Chan, Sukisaki Tatsuya, Uskep, Ell. Syahbani, Mirue69, Rachel Aquilla, Hitsugaya Ren dan semuanya... maaf nih saya bingung nyari siapa lagi...

Tolong kasih tahu buat yang merasa ketinggalan... Saya bukannya gga mau masukin tapi bingung siapa lagi...

Arigatou, As Always please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 17** **-**

Di gudang penyimpanan, sisi lain kota Karakura...

Akatsuki melihat adegan dibawahnya dan mengerutkan alis. "Mungkin seharusnya aku datang ke tempat Rukia dulu sejak awal..." Gumam Akatsuki. Dia melihat Rukia tiba-tiba melemparkan Orihime ke udara dengan tenaga yang kuat. Sementara Kurodo berdiri disana melihat dengan mata terbuka. Mata serigala itu melihat Mabashi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Jadi itu yang terjadi..." Kata Akatsuki sebelum berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya dan melompat menangkap Orihime tepat di udara. Dia mendarat dengan daya jatuh yang besar dan membuat tanah dibawahnya retak sedikit.

Semua orang disana terkejut melihat itu sementara Orihime hanya tertegun. Wajah gadis itu bisa merasakan kehangatan dari bulu serigala besar itu. Tidak ada rasa takut yang dibuat olehnya. "Tsuki-chan..." Bisik gadis itu.

"Apa yang...?"Kurodo kehilangan kata-katanya.

" _Werewolf?"_ Mabashi terlihat terkejut juga dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Mata Akatsuki bahkan lebih seram dari pada Kariya, serigala itu melihat pada Rukia. "Jadi kau sudah mengendalikan dia sepenuhnya?" Tanyanya dan menurunkan Orihime dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu?" tanya Mabashi kasar. "Apa urusanmu denganku, _Werewolf?_ Jangan bilang kalau kau ada dipihak mereka."

"Jika ya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Serigala itu kembali berdiri tegak. Tubuhnya jauh lebih besar ketika dia berdiri. "Untuk orang yang haus akan kekuatan dan memanggilku dengan _Werewolf_. Kau terlihat cukup bodoh dan menyedihkan." Akatsuki berbicara dengan nada berat mengejek Mabashi yang tampak naik darah sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan panggilan semacam itu.

"Terserah! Ini adalah akhir darimu! Rukia! Singkirkan dia!" Pemuda itu berseru dengan senyuman gila.

" _Way Of Destruction No. 33: Sokaitsui!"_ Rukia tanpa emosi menembakan bola petir besar lurus pada Akatsuki. Manusia serigala itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada bola itu sebelum hilang diserap olehnya. "Apa?!" Mabashi terkejut. Akatsuki kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan melepaskan bola yang sama tapi jauh lebih besar dan berwarna keunguan. Bola petir itu melesat lebih cepat dan meledak diatas.

"Kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku..." Kata Akatsuki sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau _Bount_ yang sangat muda bukan?"

"Lalu aku harus peduli? Kau akan berakhir sama! Ritze!" Kata Mabashi.

" _Way Of Destruction No. 33: Sokaitsui!"_ Rukia kembali mengeluarkan teknik yang sama. Akatsuki menarik Orihime kedekatnya dan dengan cakarnya membelah bola itu menjadi dua dan meledak dibelakang mereka. "Dia hanya cukup kuat untuk mendapatkan kursi bawah sekarang. Dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh diriku." Kata Akatsuki menantang Mabashi.

"Anjing brengsek! Aku lebih kuat darimu! Aku lebih kuat dari siapapun!" Mabashi berteriak. Dia menunjuk tangannya pada Akatsuki. "Ritze!" Boneka itu keluar dari tubuh Rukia dan terbang pada Akatsuki. Tapi begitu dia mencoba masuk, boneka itu segera keluat kembali sambil berteriak ketakutan. "Ada apa, Ritze!?" tanya Mabashi.

Akatsuki meraih boneka itu dengan tangan besarnya. "Aku tidak ingin masuk kedalamnya! Dia berbeda! Didalamnya sangat gelap dan dingin!" Kata Ritze. Mabashi melebarkan matanya saat itu.

Rukia tersadar dan terkejut melihat Akatsuki didepannya. "Nokage- _fukutaichou..."_ Gumamnya kagum. Tubuh serigala itu masih berdiri tegak dengan bulunya bercahaya dibawah bulan purnama. Angin malam berhembus membuat bulunya semakin indah. Akatsuki mengulurkan tangan pada Mabashi, _"Way Of Destruction No. 1: Sho."_ Katanya pelan mengeluarkan _Kido_ yang menghempaskan Mabashi pada dinding dibelakangnya dan seterusnya hingga lebih dari sepuluh dinding lain.

"Dia milikmu, Hisagi..." kata Akatsuki.

Hisagi muncul dari belakang Rukia dan Kurodo. "Maaf terlambat, aku cukup jauh dari sini. Aku akan mengatasinya jika kau mau kembali pada misimu, Nokage- _fukutaichou."_

"Ya..." Kata Akatsuki dan kembali berdiri empat kaki. "... Jangan ada yang berbicara apapun tentang kedatanganku. Dan Rukia, Hisagi..." Panggilnya pada sesama wakil kapten dan muridnya. Pria itu melihat pada Akatsuki, "... Namaku adalah Tsuki dalam wujud serigala. Memanggilku sebagai wakil kapten hanya akan menyusahkanku jika aku masuk ke wilayah musuh."

"Aku mengerti, Tsuki-san." Jawab Hisagi langsung dan patuh. Walau mereka berada pada status yang sama, tingkat kekuatan mereka sangatlah berbeda. Jadi tidak jarang wakil kapten lain menganggap Akatsuki seperti seorang kapten sendiri.

Orihime datang bersama Rukia, Akatsuki menarik nafas dan menghembuskan lembut pada kedua wanita itu. Keduanya terkejut saat merasakan semua luka dalam mereka hilang dalam hembusan nafas yang dingin. Serigala itu tersenyum kembali, "sampai nanti..."

"Sampai nanti, Tsuki-chan! Terima kasih!" Kata Orihime senang. Rukia tersenyum sambil memberi hormat. "Terima kasih banyak!" Serigala itu mengangguk dan hilang dalam bayangan gelap.

.

Akatsuki berpatroli disekitar rumah Ichigo. Dia tahu kalau keluarga Ichigo dijaga oleh ayah mereka, Isshin Kurosaki tapi sesekali melihat keadaan bukanlah masalah. Serigala itu melihat kedua adik Ichigo sedang sibuk di rumah mereka. "Anda memiliki putri yang sangat cantik, Kurosaki-san" kata Akatsuki tanpa berbalik.

Tepat dibelakangnya bayangan orang berdiri, dia mendekat dan menunjukan diri sebagai ayah Ichigo dan mantan kapten divisi sepuluh, Isshin Kurosaki. "Ya, aku juga bangga pada mereka." Jawab pria itu mendekat.

Akatsuki hanya duduk diam disana, dia memperhatikan kalau kedua adik perempuan itu sangatlah berlawanan. Isshin berpindah ke samping serigala yang tampaknya tak terganggu. "Kau tampaknya mengenaliku, apa kau mengenal Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, setelah semua yang dia lakukan di _Soul Society._ Hanya sedikit orang yang tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya." Jawab Akatsuki.

Isshin memperhatikan. "Jadi kau dari _Soul Society?"_

"Ya memang dan jangan khawatir, aku bukan ancaman untukmu atau keluargamu. Aku hanya mengawasi takut beberapa _hollow_ mengincar anakmu. Meski aku tahu kau selalu menjaga mereka." Kata Akatsuki sekarang melihat pada mantan kapten itu. Dia berbalik perlahan berniat untuk pergi, Isshin segera menghentikannya.

"Kau sengaja bukan?" kata pria itu "kau menunjukan dirimu padaku?" Mata pria itu berubah serius sekarang dan memegang _zanpakutou-_ nya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Serigala itu berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh pada Isshin. "Agar kau tahu kalau aku bukanlah ancaman dan kau tahu keadaan saat ini." Katanya sebelum lenyap sekali lagi dalam bayangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

As Always, please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 18** **-**

Pagi hari keesokan harinya, Akatsuki berdiri didekat pintu masuk persembunyian _Bount._ Serigala itu melihat sekeliling dari dalam bayangan sebelum bergerak masuk dengan sangat diam dan professional tanpa menarik perhatian satu pun penjaga. Dia bergerak hingga sampai pada lima jalan yang berbeda.

Akatsuki melihat sekeliling sebelum membelah dirinya menjadi tujuh. Tanpa berbicara setiap bayangannya bergerak pada lima arah berbeda sementara yang lainnya menyusup pada pusat _Bount_ dan satu menjaga diluar. Serigala itu masuk menjadi bayangan dan melihat para _Bount_ bersama Ichinose melihat pada layar besar.

' _Jadi mereka ingin mempermainkan mereka? Aku mengerti...'_ Pikir serigala itu. _'Ayo kita lihat apa saja komentar mereka.'_ Dia bersiap mendengarkan ketika keempat anggota _shinigami_ itu berjalan masuk secara perlahan.

.

Matsumoto dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam lorong yang gelap. Mereka berjalan dalam langkah perlahan, Yumichika memberitahu mereka kalau _Bount_ sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan pasti sudah menunggu untuk menyerang. Matsumoto berjalan didepan mereka tapi begitu mendengar suara kecil, semua berhenti dan melihat sekeliling.

"Apa?" tanya Matsumoto.

Yumichika melihat kedepan, "ini tidak terasa benar bukan?"

"Ayo maju..." Kata Hisagi tetap maju dan menjaga yang lain agar tidak gugup.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di gua yang lebih besar dimana terlihat beberapa pola aneh di dinding gua. Kira memperhatikan dengan heran, "apa itu?" tanyanya pada pilar besar didepan mereka. "Kenapa bentuknya seperti ini?" Tanya Hisagi.

"Ini tidak diselesaikan dengan benar, bukan? Bahkan tidak terlihat indah." Komentar Yumichika yang selalu peduli dengan keindahan.

Kira melihat pilar lain memiliki bentuk sama disisi kanan mereka. "Lihat, ada juga yang mirip disini juga." Katanya. Matsumoto menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam sambil memperhatikan, "bukankah itu hanya dekorasi?"

"Mungkin kau benar..." Kata Hisagi lalu berjalan kembali maju bersama yang lainnya pada bagian terbuka lain.

Namun sebelum mereka sampai, beberapa boneka semacam serangga bersembunyi dibelakang satu pilar dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Semua berbalik untuk melihat saat pilar itu menjadi nyata membuat tombak panjang yang mengarah pada Yumichika. _Shinigami_ itu berhasil mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan cepat dan menahannya. "Semua, kalian terlalu ceroboh." Katanya dengan sarkastik sambil mempersiapkan pada serangan selanjutnya.

"Yumichika!" Seru Matsumoto bersiap melompat menolong saat cahaya lainnya muncul sama seperti Yumichika, diikuti oleh tombak. Pada saat tombak itu hanya beberapa kaki darinya, Matsumoto menghindar dengan berputar pada kaki kanannya dan menendang ujung tombak itu.

"Dari mana mereka datang?" Kata Hisagi. Dia dan Kira bergerak memunggungi agar tidak lengah. Semua melihat sekeliling dan menyadari kalau lebih banyak boneka yang memberikan cahaya muncul dari belakang pilar. "Kita terkepung! Ayo berpencar!" Seru Hisagi memotong tombak lainnya.

Semua segera mengikuti pada arah mereka masing-masing. Hisagi bersama Kira sementara Matsumoto dan Yumichika mengambil jalan yang berbeda keduanya. Mereka mengambil jalan terdekat pada posisi mereka tanpa berpikir panjang.

.

Setiap klon Akatsuki melihat _shinigami_ melewati mereka dari kejaran boneka itu. Mereka pun akhirnya mengikuti masing-masing _shinigami_ itu. Dia tahu kalau tidak mungkin untuk mencegah mereka dalam pertarungan setidaknya dia harus bisa menyelamatkan mereka pada saat yang penting.

.

.

.

Didalam lorong gua yang gelap, Matsumoto berlari disana sambil menghindari serangan boneka itu. Wanita itu berlari melewati jalan yang lebih sempit sebelum tiba pada percabangan. Disana dia berhenti dan melihat sekitar dengan hati-hati. Matanya mengawasi kedua jalan terpisah itu, di pertama dia melihat banyak pilar disisinya dan merasakan samar keberadaan boneka sebelumnya.

Mata wanita itu semakin ditajamkan dan tangannya mengeluarkan _zanpakutou-_ nya, _"Growl, Haineko!"_ kata Matsumoto.

Pedangnya berubah menjadi asap lalu menyebar di udara bagai awan. Asap itu mulai mengelilingi setiap pilar dan semua yang membuat bayangan. Pilar itu retak dan jatuh ke tanah diikuti yang lainnya.

.

Akatsuki yang melihat itu tersenyum. _'Dia sudah mengetahui kalau serangan itu menggunakan cahaya.'_

.

Matsumoto kembali melihat sekeliling. "Kemana boneka-boneka itu pergi?" Tanyanya tapi berjalan maju. Saat dia berjalan, cahaya tiba-tiba menyala dibelakangnya dan membuat bayangan dari langit-langit gua. Matsumoto melompat menjauh menghindari pecahan tajam itu. Pada saat dia meluncur dibawahnya sebuah tali moncoba menangkapnya tapi berhasil di potong sebelum berhasil menyentuhnya.

.

Akatsuki yang mengawasi di tempat _Bount_ melihat itu dengan serius. Matsumoto sudah banyak berkembang dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan ketika dia mengirimkan pesan pada tuannya. Toshiro sangat senang dengan perkembangan wanita itu dan ingin mendengar sendiri bagaimana pertarungan Matsumoto.

' _Kau benar-benar berkembang bukan begitu, Matsumoto?'_ Tanya Akatsuki dalam hati.

Matsumoto melihat sekeliling sekali lagi bersamaan cahaya dibelakangnya menghilang. Tapi satu muncul dari sisi kirinya, membutakan dia terlalu banyak untuk melihat tombak melesat padanya. Layar pun gelap pada saat itu, semua _Bount_ terlihat senang.

"Satu telah jatuh..." Kata Kariya.

.

Disisi lain, Matsumoto terkejut ketika serigala hitam menghancurkan semua boneka itu dalam sekali serang dan berdiri didepannya. Senyuman muncul diwajahnya, "Tsuki _-Sensei_ , kau disini juga?" Tanya Matsumoto. Serigala itu melihat padanya dan berdiri tegak pada kaki belakang. Dia mengangkat wanita itu dengan hati-hati untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Misiku adalah untuk melacak _Bount,_ mencari tahu rencana mereka dan menjaga setiap anggota tim yang dikirim, _shinigami_ pengganti: Ichigo kurosaki dan teman-temannya" kata Akatsuki sambil tersenyum sedikit. Serigala itu kembali berdiri, "Para _bount_ hanya mengetahui beberapa hal tentangku. Mereka masih berpikir aku sebagai pihak ketiga. Jadi..."

Serigala itu melihat pada Matsumoto yang terkejut ketika di punggungnya muncul es hitam yang mengelilingi lehernya seperti pelindung dan sebuah ekor dari es hitam muncul. Wanita itu melihat dengan mata lebar pada ekor itu sebelum pada Akatsuki.

"Ekor itu akan melindungi dan bisa menjadi perisai sementara waktu. Aku percaya kau bisa mengendalikannya." Akatsuki menghilang sekali lagi. "Aku akan ada disampingmu, tidak perlu berkata apapun. Mereka memiliki mata dimana-mana."

" _Hai, sensei..."_ jawab Matsumoto sebelum kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

hahaha... maaf kelamaan, saya lupa buat publish meski chapter selanjutnya udah siap. keasikan baca yang lainnya sih... sorry ya..

As always, please review!


	19. Chapter 19

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 19** **-**

Di lorong gua yang lain, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia dan teman-temannya bersama para _Mud-Soul_ termasuk Kon berjalan masuk. Mereka berjalan melewati jalan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Boneka-boneka itu segera kembali dan mulai memberikan gambaran penyusup dalam gua. Hal yang pertama kali mereka lihat dalam gua adalah gerombolan boneka serangga milik salah satu _Bount._

"Jadi mereka akhirnya keluar juga..." Kata Renji bersamaan dengan Ichigo meraih _zanpakutou_ mereka. Tapi gerombolan itu terbang menjauh segera sebelum mereka menyerang. Ririn segera berseru. "Mereka melarikan diri!" Kelompok itu segera mengejar masuk.

Mereka berlari mengejar hingga akhirnya tiba pada gua lebih besar yang memiliki lima jalan berbeda sama seperti yang ditemui Akatsuki. "Tempat apa ini?" Kata Ichigo heran bagaimana seseorang bisa menemukan jalan melewati tempat bercabang itu.

"Ini adalah reruntuhan bukan? Ini terpecah menjadi lima jalan." Kata Rukia.

Renji tertawa kecil, _"Tch,_ ini pertahanan _Bount_ terhadap penyusup, huh?"

Setelah memutuskan kalau gerombolan boneka itu telah menghilang entah bagaimana. Mereka melanjutkan dan berjalan kembali dengan memilih satu jalan. Semua mengawasi sekeliling hingga Orihime melihat sesuatu di langit-langit gua. "Kurosaki-kun! Apa itu?" Kata gadis tersebut jelas menggema dalam gua.

Semua melihat keatas dimana gerombolan boneka itu menutupi setiap bagian langit-langit gua. Seperti diberikan sinyal, satu per satu boneka itu jatuh pada Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Ichigo dan Renji segera mengambil tindakan, melepaskan _zanpakutou_ mereka dan menebas setiap boneka.

" _Way of Destruction No.4: Byakurai!"_ Kata Rukia bergabung bersama Sado dan Orihime.

Semuanya memotong, menghancurkan dan melenyapkan setiap boneka. Namun mereka selalu muncul seperti tiada akhir. "Kita tidak akan kemana-mana kalau seperti ini! Kita harus membawa mereka pada tempat lebih luas dan menghancurkan mereka semua sekaligus!" Rukia menyarankan dimana semua segera setuju.

Tapi sebelum salah satu dari mereka bisa bergerak, beberapa boneka berputar di sekitar pilar dan langit-langit gua yang tajam. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan cahaya dari mata mereka. Orihime yang menyadari ini mencoba memperingati Rukia bersamaan tangan besar keluar dari bayangan dibelakangnya. Rukia masih sedikit terlambat dan berakhir terkena serangan pertama.

Renji berhasil melakukan _Shunpo_ dibelakang gadis itu dan menahan tubrukan dia bukan hanya langit-langit tapi tanah juga. Gerombolan boneka lain berusaha menyerang mereka ketika mereka sedang lemah tapi Sado melangkah masuk dan menghancurkan mereka semua dengan _El Directo_ miliknya. Mereka mulai semakin tertekan ketika tangan yang memukul Rukia berubah menjadi pedang dan menyerang Ichigo. Orihime berhasil melindungi pemuda itu tepat sebelum pedang tersebut membelah Ichigo menjadi dua. Gadis itu berniat untuk menyerang tapi mereka menghilang sebelum serangannya mengenai mereka. Keduanya kebingungan sebelum pedang itu kembali muncul dengan banyak tali juga bergerak bersamaan. Tali-tali itu segera menahan Ichigo dan Orihime.

Tali-tali itu mulai membawa keduanya seperti memakan mereka. "Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Orihime dengan ketakutan berharap dia memiliki sesuatu untuk melepaskan mereka.

Sado mencoba berlari menolong mereka tapi boneka-boneka lainnya terlalu tebal dan bahkan dia tidak bisa mengambil dua langkah lebih dekat. "Ichigo!" dia berseru tak berdaya. Tepat sebelum mereka sepenuhnya dibawa kegelapan terdengar suara dan geraman.

.

.

.

" _Growl, Haineko!"_

Dalam gelombang asap melesat pada mereka dan memotong semua tali itu. Terbawa dalam kaget mereka melihat Matsumoto berdiri dibelakang mereka tanpa luka sedikit pun. Dia juga memiliki ekor dan pelindung leher dari es hitam. Akatsuki muncul disamping Rukia dan Renji saat itu. Serigala tersebut mendekat dan melihat luka keduanya sebelum kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan, matanya melihat pada Renji sebelum berubah ke mata merah yang sangat dia kenali. "Tsuki- _sensei_..." Gumamnya senang.

.

Semua _Bount_ yang melihat itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Akatsuki. Mabashi segera menggeram, "Benar bukan apa kataku?! Ada _werewolf_ yang membantu mereka!" Semua _Bount_ terdiam, Kariya memperhatikan sambil tampak tertarik. Dia tidak pernah melihat hal semacam itu sebelumnya selama hidupnya.

"Menarik... Aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk itu sebelumnya." kata Koga.

Ichinose menoleh pada Kariya, "Kariya-sama, bagaimana sekarang?"

Kariya hanya tersenyum, "kita biarkan dulu. Aku ingin tahu makhluk apa itu." Matanya masih memperhatikan pada layar. Dia tidak tahu kalau Akatsuki juga ada disana dan melihat reaksi mereka. Selama ini baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki tahu kalau banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui klan Akatsuki. Untuk alasan tersebut mereka selalu merahasiakan hal tersebut untuk memudahkan misi semacam itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Double agent, Akatsuki... hahaha...

as always please review!


	20. Chapter 20

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 20** **-**

 _Bount_ yang mengendalikan boneka serangga itu segera menghubungi mereka setelah melihat kedatangan Matsumoto. Dia menjelaskan tentang _Bitto_ dan juga menjelaskan tentang _Bount_ yang diburu, diasingkan dan tidak memiliki keturunan. Akatsuki mendengarkan itu dalam diam karena sebagian kehidupan masa lalunya juga sama seperti para _Bount_ itu.

Matsumoto melirik pada wakil kaptennya yang hanya menutup mata sementara Ugaki dan yang lainnya saling bertengkar. Dia sudah dengar sedikit tentang klan Akatsuki dan bagaimana gambaran masa lalunya meski tidak sempurna. _Bount_ dan klan Manusia serigala hampir memiliki kesamaan satu sama lainnya. Tangan wanita itu mengelus leher serigala itu menenangkannya dari terbawa emosi.

Orihime, Rukia dan Sado bisa melihat reaksi keduanya. Orihime baru ingin bertanya ketika pada akhirnya Ugaki mengantakan dengan keras. "Sepertinya entah bagaimana perkataanku tidak mencapai kalian. Tidak bisa ditolong kalau begitu. Biar aku memasukannya pada tubuhmu. Aku menunggu di jantung dari gua ini. Bisakah kau berhasil hingga sejauh itu?" Ugaki berbicara sebelum suaranya menghilang.

.

Sebenarnya di luar gua juga terjadi hal yang menarik. Klon Akatsuki yang berjaga diluar mencium _Reaitsu_ yang tidak asing baginya lalu dengan segera mengikuti. Dia melihat wakil kapten divisi dua belas, Nemu muncul didepan Ishida. Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum tiba-tiba menyerang Ishida.

Wakil kapten itu bertarung dan menyadari kalau _Quincy_ itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Entah kenapa telinga Akatsuki bergerak ketika Nemu menanyakan apakah Ishida ingin mendapatkan kekuatannya lagi. Mata Akatsuki melihat adegan didepannya dan hanya mendapatkan satu pertanyaan didalam pikirannya.

' _Apa yang direncanakan Kurotsuchi-taichou?'_

.

Ichigo dan Renji berpisah setelah itu meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari Ugaki. Akatsuki berjalan perlahan membawa mereka pada jalan lain yang lebih aman. Para _Mud-soul_ terdiam dan sesekali melihat pada Akatsuki. Tidak ada satu pun yang terganggu saat itu dan hanya mereka saja. Orihime dengan senang hati naik keatas punggung Akatsuki bersama Rukia.

"Hm... Tsuki-chan?" Tanya Orihime.

Serigala itu merespon dengan "Hm?"

Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau sedih?" Pertanyaannya menarik banyak perhatian yang ada disana. Akatsuki tersenyum kecil sambil melihat pada Orihime, suara tawa kecil terdengar. "Jadi kau memperhatikanku, nona muda?" Tanyanya. Orihime termenung sebentar, "ketika orang tadi berbicara, Rangiku-san mengusapmu sama seperti kakakku menghiburku saat aku sedih."

Matsumoto terdiam dan melihat pada Akatsuki tidak nyaman. Serigala itu hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Matsumoto. "Jangan salahkan dirimu..." Katanya ke Matsumoto sebelum kembali pada Orihime. "Aku sedih karena _bount_ itu berkata sama seperti yang pernah kualami." Kata Akatsuki. Serigala itu melihat yang lain ikut tertarik, telinganya mendengar beberapa ledakan dan tahu kalau itu adalah Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Ya, mungkin kalian belum tahu atau sudah pernah mendengar dari orang lain. Tapi aku adalah orang terakhir dari klan manusia serigala." Akatsuki memulai perlahan. "Klanku dulu sangatlah terkenal dalam masa kejayaannya ketika pembentukan _Seireitei_ ratusan ribu tahun yang lalu. Dan setelah itu berhasil terbentuk, klanku pun terpecah menjadi beberapa keluarga yang lebih kecil saat mereka pindah ke dunia hidup."

"Benarkah?!" Ririn dan Kurodo terlihat kagum.

Serigala itu mengangguk, "Beberapa dari kami bahagia tapi ada juga hidup dalam ketakutan. Manusia sangat takut pada sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui atau kenal. Karena ketakutan itulah banyak dari mereka mengincar para manusia serigala dan juga memanfaatkan kekuatan kami dalam keserakahan, perburuan dan perbudakan lalu pemerkosaan..."

Terdengar suara menahan nafas saat itu. Ririn dengan pelan bertanya, "Apa kau—"

"Tidak, tapi pernah hampir dulu sekali." Kata Akatsuki setengah tertawa sedih. "Klanku melarang keras kami membunuh tanpa tujuan jelas. Jadi pilihan kami adalah hanya hidup berpindah-pindah sepanjang hidup kami demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia dan aturan klan. Kami tidak bisa memiliki kawan tetap karena usia kami jauh lebih lambat dibandingkan manusia hidup."

" _Et-to..._ Maaf..." kata Ririn pelan. Dia menyesal telah bertanya saat itu.

Akatsuki hanya tertawa kecil, walau begitu terdengar kesedihan pada tawanya. "Itu masa lalu, jangan terlalu khawatir. Meski menjadi mimpi buruk untukku di suatu malam tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Sekarang lebih baik kita lupakan itu dan bersiap untuk menolong Ichigo, bagaimana?" Yang lainnya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum langkah mereka terhenti ketika merasakan _reaitsu_ dari orang yang mereka kenal.

Uryu Ishida...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf ya, Beasttamer kelamaan... Lg pusing banget sama yang namanya real life...

as always please review!


	21. Chapter 21

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 21** **-**

Akatsuki yang mengawasi sejak awal melihat bagaimana penampilan Ishida sekarang. Dia menggunakan pakaian putih dengan garis biru dan panah perak pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. _'Sepertinya dia berhasil mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya walau tidak sempurna.'_ Pikir Akatsuki.

"Ishida!" Ichigo memanggil dan segera melihat pakaiannya.

Akatsuki, Sado, Orihime, Rukia dan Matsumoto datang dengan _Mud-soul_ pada pundak mereka. "Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Orihime berlari mendekat Ishida. "Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo menyapa mereka satu per satu sebelum pada Akatsuki. Beruntung serigala itu segera memotong, _"Namaku Tsuki, Ichigo. Jangan panggil nama asliku didepan Bount."_ Katanya mengingatkan dalam telepati.

Ichigo tertegun sebelum mengangguk paham, dia melihat pada Ishida. "Tapi, Ishida pakaian itu..."

"Aku tidak bisa seperti itu selamanya." Kata Ishida bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kekuatan _Quincy-_ mu kembali?" Tanya Ichigo ingin tahu dengan jelas.

"Mereka tidak sepenuhnya kembali." Jawab pemuda berkacamata itu menegaskan kesimpulan Akatsuki sebelumnya. Ishida meletakan kedua tangan didepannya dan mengumpulkan energi biru di antara mereka sebelum menarik tangan kiri membentuk seperti panah. Diarahkan pada Kariya, "jangan meleset kali ini, _Quincy."_ Kata pria itu mengejek.

Semua melihat Koga membuka _Senkaimon_ untuk _Bount_ saat itu. Gerbang itu tampak lebih kuno daripada yang biasa digunakan oleh _Shinigami._ Akatsuki memperhatikan dengan teliti sebelum akhirnya Ishida melepaskan panahnya dan bukannya menghancurkan tapi membuka pintu itu membuat pintu itu terbuka untuk _Bount._ Kariya melihat itu dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, _Quincy._ Sekarang akhirnya kita bisa pergi." Katanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya melebarkan matanya pada perkataan pria itu. "A-apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Ichigo kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi walau itu didepannya sendiri. Akatsuki sedikit menggeram. "Maksud dia adalah jalan menuju _Soul Society_ telah terbuka."

"Apa?!" Ichigo terkejut.

"Itu alasan mereka membutuhkan kekuatan _Quincy._ Jadi mereka bisa melewati _Senkaimon_ dan mengubah tubuh mereka menjadi partikel roh." Yoruichi akhirnya muncul bersama Hisagi. Akatsuki lainnya juga muncul membimbing keduanya melewati lorong.

Ishida menambahkan, "Karena kami para _Quincy_ memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi partikel roh. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara mereka untuk sampai ke _Soul Society_. Panah _Kojaku_ yang aku tembakan membuat _Senkaimon_ menjadi gerbang perubah partikel roh juga, yang mengubah mereka menjadi jiwa."

"Jadi kau tahu tentang itu, _Quincy..."_ kata Kariya tersenyum semakin lebih sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke depan gerbang tersebut. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian tapi ini saatnya kami untuk pergi." Kata Kariya sebelum kembali bersama _Bount_ yang lainnya didepan _Senkaimon._

.

.

.

Ichigo meraih pundak Ishida dan memaksanya melihat pada dirinya. "Kenapa kau menolong mereka?!" Serunya dengan marah. Sebuah tangan berbulu besar memegang tangan Ichigo. Semua melihat Akatsuki sudah berdiri disana sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo perlahan menurunkan tangan sambil tertunduk.

Dari lorong lainnya, Renji, Kira dan Yumichika muncul, Akatsuki yang lain juga muncul bersama mereka hanya saja kali ini semua klon sebelumnya ikut datang. "Renji, kau baik-baik saja?" Ranya Rukia khawatir. Renji tersenyum "Tentu saja! Jangan berpikir kalau aku dengan mudahnya mati!" Wakil kapten itu berbicara dengan bangga walau tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. "Apa yang terjadi dengan _Bount?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka kabur..." Jawab Yoruichi.

Semua orang terlihat kecewa membuat Yoruichi tertawa kecil. Akatsuki yang lainnya segera berkumpul sebelum memecah dan menyisakan satu Akatsuki saja. "Jadi itu caramu mencari informasi dengan cepat?" tanya Yoruichi. Akatsuki mengangkat kedua pundak, dia kembali melihat pada yang lainnya.

"Kita tidak bisa diam disini saja." Katanya dengan jelas. "Jika kalian ingin membalasnya maka kalahkan mereka di _Soul Society._ Gerbang yang ditinggalkan oleh _Bount_ bisa mengubah kalian menjadi Roh, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku percaya Yoruichi-san bisa membantu untuk menyesuaikannya sedikit. Bawa para _Mud-soul_ juga, mereka akan membantu disana. Kemana kalian akan pergi setelah ini Yoruichi-san?"

Wanita berkulit gelap itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kami akan pergi ke tempat Kukaku Shiba. Kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Ya, Aku tahu..." Jawab Akatsuki melihat pada setiap orang disana sebelum berhenti pada Ishida yang tertunduk. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap kepala Ishida. _Quincy_ itu terkejut dengan jelas dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat pada mata merah itu. "Sungguh muda tapi mendapatkan pertarungan hidup yang berat..." Kata Akatsuki dengan nada suara yang sangat bijak. "Jangan memaksakan diri terlalu berat. Kau tidak bertarung di depan atau belakang mereka tapi berada disamping mereka. Yoshino-san akan sedih jika melihat kau tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Dia bahagia sekarang diatas sana, bagaimana pun mimpi wanita itu sudah tercapai untuk mendapatkan kematian yang indah..."

Ishida semakin melebarkan matanya, Akatsuki tersenyum dan memeluk pemuda itu dalam lebat bulunya. "Panah quincy dilepaskan untuk orang-orang yang ingin kau lindungi termasuk dunia ini. Jadi... angkat kepalamu dan berbanggalah sebagai _Quincy."_ Kata Akatsuki terakhir diikuti anggukan kecil Ishida yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Semua orang tersenyum melihat hal itu. Setidaknya mereka mengerti sedikit kenapa Ishida melakukannya. Serigala itu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali pada yang lain.

" _Sensei..."_ kata Matsumoto dan Rukia bersamaan memberi hormat, mengejutkan semuanya.

" _SENSEI?!"_ yang lain berseru kaget.

Akatsuki tersenyum pada kedua shinigami itu. "Kerja bagus kalian berdua. Tetap lanjutkan pertarungan ini dan ingat apa yang kami ajarkan." Matsumoto dan Rukia mengangguk bersamaan, Akatsuki berpindah pada yang lainnya. "Kalian semua kembali dan melapor dan yang lainnya berhati-hatilah. Aku akan temui kalian disana." Kata Akatsuki terakhir sebelum juga lenyap dalam pecahan es hitam di udara. Hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut dan heran termasuk Yoruichi dan Matsumoto.

"Sebuah _Klon_ es? Kalau mereka semua _klon_ , dimana Tsuki-chan yang asli?" tanya Orihime.

"Dimana pun dia berada, dia pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting." kata Matsumoto dengan yakin.

Ichigo melihat pada wanita itu lalu pada Rukia, _"S-Sensei?"_ tanyanya sekali lagi.

Rukia mendengus, "Aku berlatih dibawah bimbingan Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Nokage _-fukutaichou_ sekarang. Setengah dari gaya pertarunganku berubah karena mereka melatihku."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Renji.

"Kami hanya berlatih sekali sebelum aku dikirim ke tempat ini. Nokage- _fukutaichou_ memberi beberapa metode latihan yang bisa kugunakan langsung." jawab Rukia.

"Benarkah?!" Ichigo dan Renji berseru kaget.

Mereka tahu gaya pertarungan Rukia berubah menjadi lebih kuat tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau dia hanya diberikan satu kali latihan sebelum diutus ke tempat itu. Dan melihat perkembangannya, tubuh mereka merinding berpikir cara macam apa yang dipakai oleh kedua orang pemegang _zanpakutou_ es itu.

Matsumoto melihat pada Rukia, "kau juga, Rukia-chan?" Rukia mengangguk, Matsumoto tiba-tiba memeluk gadis itu dengan senang. "Syukurlah! Kalau begitu kita sama! Mungkin dengan begini kita bisa berlatih bersama!" kata Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san, kau juga?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ya, aku sudah memulai ini sejak satu bulan yang lalu. _Taichou_ dan Akatsuki-chan melatihku secara serius. Mereka tidak akan bercanda ketika kau ingin berlatih dengan mereka." Semua melihat pada kedua wanita itu yang tertawa kecil. Matsumoto kembali pada mereka, "Ketika kalian ingin berlatih dibawah arahan mereka. Keduanya sama sekali tidak akan bercanda, keinginanmu dan kemauanmu akan diuji saat itu juga."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

sorry, baru isi kuota. as always please review!


	22. Chapter 22

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 22** **-**

Di _Soul Society,_ ruang pertemuan Divisi satu...

"Sekarang kita akan memulai rapat khusus..." Kata Soutaichou dengan suara tua tapi penuh dengan penuh tuntutan itu menggema pada ruangan besar tersebut. "Kami telah mengkonfirmasi adanya penyusupan oleh _Ryoka."_ Dia melanjutkan sambil melihat barisan kapten didepannya.

Semua berbaris pada satu barisan lurus dari kiri ke kanan. Soifon ada pada paling kiri, dia tidak menunjukan emosi apapun. Ukitake ada disebelahnya dengan tatapan tertarik tapi khawatir. Kyoraku ada disamping teman baiknya itu tapi terlihat lebih tertarik. Komamura memperhatikan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Lalu ada Byakuya berdiri bagai patung, Unohana ada disampingnya dengan tatapan lembut tapi juga keras. Toshiro berdiri disampingnya dan tampak memperhatikan serius. Kenpachi ada disampingnya, berdiri samping menatap pria tua didepannya dengan sedikit tertarik. Kurotsuchi ada di posisi paling ujung kanan dengan tangan bersilang dan mengetuk jatuh telunjuknya tak sabar.

"Berikut perintah dariku... Pertama, semua divisi harus mengambil posisi masing-masing pada peringatan formasi darurat level dua. Selanjutnya, dalam situasi darurat ini sebagai tugas khusus, Kapten divisi sepuluh, Toshiro Hitsugaya akan bertanggung jawab untuk menangkap para _Ryoka."_ kata Soutaichou jelas.

"Dimengerti..." jawab Toshiro dengan tenang lalu menutup mata sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Informasi ini membingungkan. Saat ini, juga ada masalah dengan informasi yang bocor dari departemen penelitian dan pengembangan. Mengumpulkan semua informasi yang akurat dan mengirimkannya ke setiap divisi juga adalah tugasmu." Soutaichou melihat pada Toshiro dan tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Baik..." jawab Toshiro sekali lagi dan membuka matanya kembali.

Soutaichou mengangguk dan melihat pada semua, matanya terbuka jelas dan keras. "Dan perintah terakhir yang paling penting..." Semua menunggu dengan tenang, Soutaichou pun melanjutkan ucapan. "Siapapun yang bertemu dengan _Ryoka_ segera membunuhnya tanpa ragu-ragu!"

Semua kapten merespon dengan anggukan sementara Kenpachi tersenyum lebar. "Pertemuan ini dibubarkan!" Kata Soutaichou terakhir dan memukulkan tongkatnya dengan keras ke lantai.

.

Setelah pertemuan, Toshiro segera bergerak pada divisi sepuluh. Dia tiba di sebuah pintu besar, nafasnya dihelakan perlahan sebelum auranya berubah hampir sama ketika Matsumoto meminta dia dilatih. Tangannya mendorong dengan mudah sebelum dia berseru, "Pertemuan divisi! Sekarang!"

Semua _shinigami_ yang mendengar segera menyampaikan pada yang lainnya. Dalam beberapa menit semua anggota divisi sepuluh kecuali Akatsuki sudah berlutut didepannya menunggu perintah. "Para _Bount_ telah menyusup kedalam _Soul Society_. Tugas kita adalah untuk membunuh mereka sebagai ancaman. Tapi jika kau menghadapi mereka sendiri, jangan melawan! Minta bantuan dan menyerang dalam kelompok! Apa semua mengerti?" kata Toshiro melihat pada semua orang.

" _Ha!"_ jawab mereka tapi Toshiro mengangkat tangan memberi isyarat dia belum selesai. Saat itu Akatsuki muncul disampingnya. Mata kapten itu melihat pada Akatsuki, "kau sudah selesai?"

" _Yes, My Lord..."_ jawab Akatsuki dan melolong tinggi.

Beberapa bayangan masuk keruangan saat itu juga. Semua _shinigami_ disana terkejut melihat beberapa serigala hitam dan burung elang biru ada disana. Yang membuat menarik adalah kedua binatang itu dibentuk dari es.

"Ini adalah beberapa klon es dari _Reiatsu-_ ku dan Akatsuki. Serigala akan membantu kalian melacak _Bount_ dan elang ini akan memberi bantuan untuk membawa jika ada yang terluka parah. Dia bisa membesar untuk membawa satu orang terluka di punggung. Satu tim medis akan menunggu di divisi empat untuk menerima yang terluka. Setiap tim yang berpatroli akan membawa satu pasang hingga situasi ini selesai." Kapten itu menjelaskan, semua _shinigami_ disana menatap kagum kapten dan wakil kapten mereka. Tidak pernah terpikirkan akan ada _Shinigami_ yang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

Toshiro mengabaikan tatapan mereka. "Setiap kalian mendengar ada _Bount_ atau berhadapan dengannya, berikan petunjuk dimana dan ciri-ciri mereka lalu apa yang mereka lakukan. Semua mengerti?" tanyanya dengan suara lebih keras.

" _Ha!"_ jawab mereka juga jauh lebih keras.

Kapten itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, Bubar!" Dia berkata sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Semua langsung menghilang bersama serigala dan elang itu. Meninggalkan Toshiro hanya bersama Akatsuki saja.

" _Kau sudah menemukan RanTao?"_ Tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki mengangguk dan kembali dalam mode serigalanya. _"Aku sudah menemukan dan menjelaskan situasi padanya. Dia tampaknya tidak hanya dia saja didalam gua setelah kejadian itu. Wanita itu telah bersiap untuk menebus kesalahannya."_

Toshiro terdiam, dia melompat ke punggung Akatsuki. "Ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui di jalan, saatnya kita pergi." Kata Toshiro, Serigala itu mengangguk dan menghilang bersama.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

there's nothing left for me to say... As always please review!


	23. Chapter 23

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 23** **-**

Setelah semua pesan situasi darurat itu. Setiap divisi mulai sibuk berjaga dan mencari _Bount_ di delapan arah mata angin. Divisi sepuluh juga segera bergerak cepat dengan dua makhluk es dan mencari dengan serius dalam beberapa titik tertentu. Kapten dan wakil kapten mereka sendiri juga terjun langsung dan tiba pada titik sisa pertarungan.

Tim medis dari divisi sepuluh segera bertindak pada anggota dari divisi dua dan tujuh. Toshiro dan Akatsuki tiba, semua anggota mereka segera memberi hormat termasuk elang dan serigala es. "Apa yang kalian telah temukan?" Tanya Toshiro pada _shinigami_ wanita di tim itu.

"Kami menemukan kalau disini tadi dua _Bount_. Satu bertubuh besar, berkulit gelap dengan rambut merah dan orange dan satu lagi berambut putih dengan luka didagunya tapi hanya satu yang bertarung dan dia menggunakan makhluk dari metal untuk mengalahkan mereka." Jawab gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

Toshiro mengangguk, Akatsuki mengendus tempat itu dengan teliti bersama serigala es disana. Mata Toshiro melihat pada Iba yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. "Kalian semua, bawa mereka semua pada divisi empat." Kata Toshiro bersamaan burung elang itu turun dan berubah menjadi besar cukup untuk membawa seorang dipunggung.

Mereka mengangguk dan mengangkat satu per satu _shinigami_ dan bersiap mengirim mereka. Mereka mengirimkan Iba paling pertama karena terluka lebih parah dari yang lainnya. Omaeda dibawa dengan tandu karena terlalu besar.

"Aku, Akatsuki dan Matsumoto akan melanjutkan penyelidikan disini." Toshiro menoleh kebelakangnya dimana Matsumoto tiba dengan _Shunpo._

"Baik!" kata para _shinigami_ itu dan mulai memberikan pesan pada yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Setelah semua orang pergi dan membawa setiap anggota divisi tujuh dan dua yang terluka. Matsumoto akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Maaf aku terlambat, _Sensei_. Aku baru saja kembali, aku juga menyesal tidak bisa menyelesaikan misiku." Kata Matsumoto serius dan kecewa sambil membungkuk dibelakang kedua gurunya.

Toshiro tersenyum sambil mengayunkan sedikit tangannya. "Jangan khawatir tentang itu, Matsumoto. Aku sudah melihat bagaimana pertarunganmu di dunia manusia. Aku terkesan melihat kemajuanmu." Kata kapten itu melihat pada wanita didepannya.

Matsumoto perlahan tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih, atas pujian anda."

"Terlebih..." Toshiro terdiam sebentar. "Aku juga tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku sengaja memancing mereka kesini untuk rencana lain. Kau pikir kenapa aku memberikan misi rahasia pada Akatsuki?" Mata Matsumoto melebar tapi Toshiro segera melanjutkan. "Akan kuceritakan rencana lainnya selama perjalanan. Sekarang kita harus pergi bertemu dengan Ichigo dan yang lainnya di rumah Kukaku Shiba."

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan _Shunpo_ beberapa menit, Akatsuki membawa mereka pada sebuah rumah yang memiliki tanda yang terlalu jelas. Rumah dari Kukaku Shiba itu terlihat biasa tapi yang tidak biasa adalah adanya dua tangan raksasa yang memegang kain besar bertuliskan Kukaku Shiba. Toshiro mengangkat satu alis, Akatsuki hanya terdiam tapi Matsumoto melihat tempat itu dengan penasaran dan juga heran.

"Sangat... mencolok..." Kata Matsumoto pada akhirnya.

Akatsuki tertawa kecil dan kembali pada tubuh normalnya. "Kita masuk, _my Lord?"_ tanya gadis itu. Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tunggu mereka. Mereka tidak mengenal kita dan lebih baik masuk bersama Yoruichi dan yang lain."

Kedua wanita disana mengangguk dan mengikuti Toshiro yang berpindah berdiri disisi rumah dalam bayangan gelap. Mereka menyembunyikan _Reiatsu_ mereka secara sempurna dan mulai menutup mata untuk Toshiro. Matsumoto melihat pada kaptennya sambil teringat akan penjelasan mereka sebelumnya.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Para Bount berniat untuk membalaskan dendam pada Soul Society dengan menggunakan sebuah benda yang disebut dengan Jokai Crest. Benda itu bisa menambah kekuatan Bount secara cepat tanpa bisa diperkirakan. Benda itu menurut mereka juga tertanam di sekitar Soul Society." kata Toshiro saat mereka bergerak pada arah yang ditunjuk Akatsuki._

 _Matsumoto melebarkan matanya. "Ada benda semacam itu di Soul Society?"_

 _Toshiro mengangguk, "Ya, Kariya ingin memanfaatkan itu. Untuk itulah dia ingin datang ke tempat ini sejak awal. Entah berapa banyak benda itu, tidak ada dari kita yang tahu. Tapi Aku berencana membiarkan Kariya mendapatkan setidaknya hanya satu."_

" _Apa?!" Matsumoto berteriak tanpa sadar. Toshiro terdiam tanpa mengubah raut ekspresinya atau bahkan merasa bersalah. "Tapi kenapa, Taichou?" tanya Matsumoto mau tidak mau. Dia sangat mempercayai kaptennya sejak Gin berkhianat dan pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Tes..." Jawab Toshiro pelan tapi jelas._

 _Mata Matsumoto melebar tidak percaya, Akatsuki segera membantu menjelaskan. "Ini tes untuk Ichigo dalam menggunakan Bankai-nya. Semua ini sudah kami pikirkan dan rencanakan bersama Urahara agar Ichigo siap untuk menghadapi Aizen kelak." Kata Akatsuki sedikit menggeram pada nama Aizen._

 _Matsumoto berkedip, "Apa itu tidak berbahaya? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau Ichigo gagal?"_

" _Aku dan Akatsuki bisa mengatasinya untuk itu jika hal buruk terjadi. Dan Akatsuki juga sudah melacak RanTao, pencipta Bount. Dia masih hidup dan ingin menebus kesalahannya dalam masalah Bount kali ini. Akatsuki sudah menceritakan situasinya dan dia setuju untuk bergabung dalam rencana kita." Kata Toshiro dengan serius._

 _Wanita pirang itu terdiam dan masih menatap kapten dan wakil kaptennya. Dia tidak tahu kalau semua ini telah direncanakan dan juga rencana Bount yang asli. Entah kenapa dia selalu berpikir kalau kedua orang itu pasti selalu tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Matsumoto terdiam sebelum menarik nafas, dia tahu kalau baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki tidak bermaksud buruk terlebih untuk kepentingan orang banyak._

 _Mereka bukanlah orang seperti Aizen._

 _Bukan..._

 _Mereka sangat berlawanan dengannya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku mengerti..." Kata Matsumoto pelan setelah berpikir panjang dimana itu untuknya adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. "Tolong masukan aku dalam rencana kalian, Sensei."_

 _ **-Akhir Flashback-**_

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 24** **-**

Setelah satu jam menunggu didekat rumah Kukaku Shiba. Toshiro menghela nafasnya pelan saat dia merasakan _Reiatsu_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Matsumoto juga bisa merasakan itu dan kembali berdiri setelah bermeditasi dengan _zanpakutou_ -nya sebagai salah satu menu latihan. Sementara Akatsuki sedang berburu disekitar tempat itu. Mengetahui kalau kemungkinan Ichigo akan lama, Toshiro meminta Akatsuki untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dia tidak ingin teman masa kecilnya itu kelelahan saat ini. Karena bukan hanya membagi _Reaitsu_ untuk serigala pelacak, Akatsuki juga membelah dirinya untuk berjaga di _Seireitei._

Dari ujung hutan terlihat beberapa orang mendekat. Yoruichi, Rukia, Ichigo dan teman-temannya bersama para _Mud-Soul_ datang.

"Itu dia!" Kata Ichigo.

Orihime tersenyum, "akhirnya kita menemukannya!" Katanya senang.

Sado melihat pada rumah itu, "Ini seperti bernostalgia..."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Tanya Ishida tampak _sweetdrop_ lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Sado.

"Itu aneh..." kata Yoruichi "dia selalu mengubah desain ketika dia pindah. Tapi..."

Rukia menyelesaikan kalimat mantan kapten itu. "Seperti biasa, dia menampilkan lengkapnya... kurangnya nilai estetika..."

"Sama seperti gambaranmu..." Balas ichigo sambil berpikir tentang beberapa karakter aneh _Chappy_ yang dibuat oleh Rukia. Pemuda itu segera mendapatkan balasan pukulan dibawah dagunya.

"OW! Ini biasanya peran Kon..." Kata Ichigo sebelum tersadar kalau salah satu _Mud-soul_ itu tidak ada. Tapi tampaknya yang lain tidak terlalu khawatir.

.

.

.

"Kalian terlambat..."

Semua melompat terkejut saat Toshiro dan Matsumoto muncul didekat mereka. "Toshiro, Rangiku-san!" Kata Ichigo.

Toshiro melirik, "Yang benar, Hitsugaya- _taichou._ Apa kau sudah selesai berburu, Akatsuki?" Tanya kapten itu membuat semua mengangkat satu alis sebelum bayangan lebih besar muncul disamping Toshiro. Akatsuki terlihat dalam mode serigalanya dan berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang. Ichigo dan beberapa _Mud-soul_ lain berteriak terkejut. Orihime tersenyum lebar sementara Rukia memberikan hormat.

"Maaf terlambat kembali, _My Lord..."_ Kata Akatsuki.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kita juga belum masuk. Itu bukan terlambat." Jawab Toshiro.

Terdengar teriakan menggema saat itu dari dalam rumah. Toshiro melirik pada Akatsuki, pendengaran Akatsuki selalu bisa tahu yang terjadi. "Sepertinya, Kukaku-san sedang 'mengurus' adiknya, Ganju-kun." kata Akatsuki. Semua yang tahu apa yang biasa Kukaku lakukan pada adiknya itu _sweetdrop_ mendengar bagaimana Akatsuki mengatakannya.

Cara mengurus yang menyeramkan...

.

.

.

Di ruang terbuka tampak seperti tempat berlatih. Semua berjalan masuk dan melihat Ganju sedang diurus oleh wanita berambut hitam yang memiliki satu tangan palsu. Semua kembali _sweetdrop_ kecuali Toshiro dan Akatsuki melihat adegan didepan mereka. Kukaku sedang mengurus adiknya, Ganju sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pemuda itu pada dinding terjauh.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya?" Tanya Yoruichi sambil tersenyum pada kawan lamanya.

Kukaku menoleh pada teman wanita berkulit gelap itu. "Maaf ya, dia benar-benar tidak berguna." Katanya tampak masih kesal dengan adiknya saat itu.

"Hey, Kukaku-san? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang toko itu?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba dan tidak berpikir dengan ucapan dimulutnya. Tanpa menunda, Kukaku berdiri dipan Ichigo dengan pandangan marah diwajah. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyanya menantang. Ichigo kaget dengan senyuman gugup segera menjawab. "T-tidak, tidak sama sekali" dia tergagap menelan ludah.

"Sialan.. kau mengejekku bukan?" Dia menarik baju depan Ichigo dan mengangkatnya. " _Mood_ -ku sedang buruk sekarang! Jadi tutup mulut milikmu itu!" Seru wanita itu dan melemparkan dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pada Ganju.

"Ichigo, jangan katakan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu!" Bisik Shiba yang lain pada kawannya.

"Apa yang kukatakan?" Kata Ichigo.

Saat itu Kukaku berdiri didepan keduanya sambil mengangkat tangan yang dikepalkan keras. "Aku akan melemparkan kalian berdua keluar dari sini!" katanya membuat kedua orang yang ada didepannya ketakutan dan melarikan diri darinya. Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran setelah itu.

Toshiro kembali melihat pada Akatsuki. "Ini biasa terjadi _, My Lord..."_ Kata gadis itu. Kapten itu mengangguk sambil menghela nafas, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Yoruichi menghela nafas juga, "Kukaku... Mulutmu itu juga bisa mendapatkan masalah..."

.


	25. Chapter 25

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 25** **-**

Setelah Kukaku mengurus Ganju dan Ichigo semua dibawa pada ruang tengah. Wanita itu melihat pada keduanya sebelum menyadari kalau ada tiga _shinigami_ lain bersama Yoruichi. "Siapa kalian?" Tanyanya sedikit kasar tapi Akatsuki menduga kalau itu adalah kebiasaannya. Ketiga _shinigami_ itu mengangguk salam dan damai, Akatsuki yang pertama berbicara seperti yang biasa dilakukan.

"Selamat malam, Kukaku-san. Namaku Nokage Akatsuki, wakil kapten divisi sepuluh." kata Akatsuki dan menunjuk pada Toshiro. "Ini adalah kaptenku, Hitsugaya Toshiro dan ketua pasukan tiga kami, Matsumoto Rangiku. Kami semua disini untuk membicarakan tentang penyerangan _Bount."_

"Oh?" Kukaku memperhatikan dengan teliti. "Kalian berdua masihlah sangat muda. Tapi kupikir aku telah mendengar rumor tentang kalian. Divisi sepuluh... Divisi yang dipimpin oleh kapten muda jenius yang kekuatannya hanya muncul setiap seratus tahun. Dan juga memiliki tangan kanan seorang _shinigami_ dari klan kuno. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian dalam kesempatan langka seperti ini..."

Ichigo dan teman-temannya mendengar dan melihat dengan kagum. Bahkan Kukaku merasa tersanjung mendapatkan kunjungan dari mereka. Ini membuat para remaja disana bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya mereka.

"Kami juga..." Kata Toshiro.

"Jadi apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan sekarang?" Tanya Kukaku melihat pada Yoruichi. Wanita itu melihat pada Toshiro yang mempersilakan wanita itu berbicara lebih dulu.

Yuroichi mengangguk dan menjelaskan pada Kukaku. "Pemimpin _Bount_ , Kariya Jin berkata kalau dia ingin membalaskan dengan pada _Soul Society._ Departemen penelitian dan pengembangan dulu menciptakan mereka. Meski pun demikian, hampir tidak ada catatan dari mereka di _Soul Society._ "

"Apa maksudmu?" Kukaku bingung.

"Menutupi kesalahan..." Kata Yoruichi dan melihat pada salah satu kapten disana. Toshiro mengangkat satu alis sebelum mengangguk. "Itu yang mungkin terjadi..." Sambung Yoruichi kembali pada Kukaku. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana _Bount_ akan melaksanakan balas dendam mereka. Tapi mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa itu tidak akan mudah untuk masuk ke _Seireitei_ karena itu dikeliling oleh dinding."

"Jadi kau ingin menyelidiki apa yang mereka pikirkan dan apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya kukaku. Yoruichi mengangguk dan ingin kembali berbicara sebelum Toshiro memotong.

"Itu tidak perlu..." katanya pelan. Semua melihat pada kapten itu. Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada sambil memejamkan mata. "Kariya berencana untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari original _Bount crest_ atau biasa disebut dengan _Jokai Crest_ dan menghancurkan _Soul Society_ dengannya." Dia menambahkan.

"Apa yang _soul Society_ sudah ketahui?" Tanya Yoruichi.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya. "Cari pertanyaan yang benar, Yoruichi..."

Ishida menoleh, dia tampak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Toshiro. "Apa yang KAU ketahui, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ Tanyanya.

Toshiro tersenyum sedikit terkesan, Ishida lebih tajam dari yang lain. Tangannya diturunkan kembali, "Kariya berencana menggunakan kekuatan _Bount Crest_ atau biasa disebut _Jokai Crest_ untuk menghancurkan _Soul Society._ Benda itu tertanam di dalam _Seireitei_ lebih dari seribu tahun sejak terciptanya _Bount_. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa kekuatan benda itu atau juga jika _Bount_ mendapatkannya. Untuk itulah juga kita membutuhkan RanTao..."

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Ichigo "apa itu _Bount Crest?_ Dan siapa RanTao?"

Toshiro dan Matsumoto menghela nafasnya, Akatsuki tersenyum dan mengambil bagian itu. _"Jokai Crest_ adalah benda yang bisa menambahkan kekuatan _Bount_ secara langsung. Mereka ada didalam _Soul Society,_ karena itulah Kariya ingin menembus dinding dan ingin datang ke tempat ini. Lalu RanTao adalah peneliti utama dan pencipta dari _Bount_ lalu ya, dia masih hidup walau sudah seribu tahun diusir dari _Seireitei_. Dia bersembunyi di kedalaman _Rukongai."_

"Lalu? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Yoruichi.

"Jangan khawatir, dia sudah tahu yang terjadi dan akan bergabung dalam rencana kita. Dia akan memberitahu kita bagaimana untuk melawan Kariya ketika dia mendapatkan kekuatan dari _Bount crest_ itu." kata Toshiro.

Toshiro melihat semua reaksi saat itu. Ichigo, Ganju, Rukia, Orihime dan para _Mud-soul_ melebarkan mata sejak awal. Sado, Ishida dan Matsumoto terlihat memiliki tatapan berpikir. Yoruichi dan kukaku hanya terdiam saat itu sambil melihat pada dia dan Akatsuki. Sejak tidak ada yang berbicara, Toshiro kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku pikir kalian semua lebih baik tinggal di _rukongai_ untuk sementara. Distrik ini sangatlah luas dan ini akan membuat kalian lebih cepat bertemu dengan _Bount._ Apa itu tidak masalah Yoruichi?" tanya Toshiro.

Yoruichi menggelengkan kepala sedikit, "Tidak masalah, aku juga berpikir hal yang sama. Apa itu tidak masalah, Kukaku?"

Kukaku tersenyum, "aku mengerti, Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Apa persediaan makanan kita baik?" serunya. Pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka dan menunjukan pasangan pria kembar berotot. "Dengan tubuh dan jiwa kami dimasukan ke dalam itu" Koganehiko berbicara terlebih dahulu sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. "Kita bisa menyediakan hingga tiga puluh orang!" Shiroganehiko menyelesaikan dengan cara yang sama seperti saudaranya.

"Baiklah..." kata Kukaku lalu melihat pada tiga tamu yang baru. "Aku harap kalian bertiga tidak keberatan untuk bergabung bersama kami." Katanya menawarkan.

Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki, "Bagaimana dengan lembar kerja dan semua pesan informasi?"

Mata wanita serigala itu menyala sambil berbicara, semua memperhatikan juga. "Kita sudah menyelesaikan semua lembar kerja untuk hari ini dan besok. Semua sudah siap untuk dikirimkan dan dikumpulkan bersama yang lainnya. Lalu semua pesan informasi saat ini hanya beberapa peringatan _Bount_ di beberapa daerah _Rukongai_ dan juga serangan mereka di daerah barat dan selatan. Divisi kita sudah mendapatkan pola kalau pemimpin _Bount_ bergerak pada sebuah arah tertentu dan sekarang sedang diperiksa lebih jauh..." Mata merah itu perlahan kembali normal, Akatsuki menarik nafas sambil menutup matanya. Semua melihat itu dengan heran dan kagum, Matsumoto tersenyum bangga pada wakil kaptennya.

"Itu laporan hari ini..." kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro mengangguk, "aku pikir kami bisa tinggal untuk malam ini. Tapi aku harap kalau Kukaku-san tidak keberatan kami meminjam ruangan untuk berlatih sebentar setelah ini."

"Tentu, bukan masalah..." Jawab Kukaku. "Di satu sisi, para _Bount_ dibiarkan untuk menyerang. Karena itu adikku yang bodoh itu akan mengurusnya." Mata Kukaku melihat pada Ganju. "K-Kenapa?! _Nee-chan,_ aku tidak bisa..." Dia segera mendapatkan tendangan dari Kukaku yang juga menginjak kepalanya. "Ya, ini semua salahku..." jawabnya kalah telak.

Kukaku tersenyum, "rumah ini sempit, tetapi berbuatlah yang kalian suka! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cara kalian akan menemukan para _Bount?"_

" _Tada!"_ para _Mud-soul_ melompat maju. "Serahkan itu kepada kami!" Kata Kurodo.

"Benda aneh apa ini?" Tanya Kukaku.

Akatsuki segera menjawab, "mereka adalah _Mud-soul_ yang dibuat oleh Urahara kisuke dan dimodifikasi untuk bisa melacak _Reiatsu Bount_. Alasan mereka menggunakan boneka itu adalah agar mereka mudah untuk dibawa kemana-mana."

"Oh?" Kukaku melihat pada tiga boneka itu. _"Mud-soul_ ya?" tanyanya meraih noba "Aku tidak pernah berpikir menempatkan mereka dalam sebuah boneka... Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Urahara untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Baiklah! Mari kita makan malam!"

.

.

.

Semua bergerak ke ruang makan saat itu. Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki sebelum semua keluar, lalu mengangguk pada Matsumoto yang mengikuti Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Semua keluar hingga tersisa hanya Kukaku, Yoruichi, Toshiro dan Akatsuki.

"Apa ada hal lain?" Tanya Kukaku. Dia bisa melihat ada yang belum selesai kedua orang _shinigami_ itu katakan.

Toshiro melihat pada dua orang disana kecuali Akatsuki. "Ada pengkhianat yang membantu para _Bount._ Dia memiliki kemampuan menyembunyikan _Reaitsu_ -nya dan juga membuat dirinya tak terlihat." Perkataan Toshiro lalu dilanjutkan oleh Akatsuki. "Dia sudah dikeluarkan dari _Seireitei._ Dia memanipulasi data _bount_ dan membuat kurotsuchi untuk tertarik membawa _Bount_ ke _Soul society._ Dia adalah anggota dari divisi sebelas, Maki Ichinose."

"Berapa banyak yang kau sudah ketahui, Akatsuki-chan?" tanya Yoruichi curiga.

Akatsuki terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Cukup banyak untuk mencegah bencana ini menjadi lebih buruk." Kata Toshiro singkat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kita bisa menang?" tanya Kukaku.

"Perbandingannya 50/50 untuk saat ini." Jawab Toshiro kembali.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "ah tidak masalah, aku juga senang masalah."

Akatsuki tersenyum, "terima kasih, Kukaku-san."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

senang membuat masalah. entah kenapa kukaku bisa serem juga.


	26. Chapter 26

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 26** **-**

Selesai makan malam bersama dan beristirahat sebentar. Toshiro, Akatsuki, Matsumoto dan Rukia berjalan ke ruang latihan. Kukaku dan yang lainnya mengikuti karena juga ingin melihat latihan mereka. Toshiro melihat seluruh bagian ruangan yang luas itu sebelum memberi anggukan pada Akatsuki. Gadis itu juga membalas dan memusatkan energinya sebelum mengayunkan tangan. Sebuah dinding es hitam bening dan indah muncul menutupi dari atas kebawah dan hanya menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk yang ingin melihat.

"Untuk apa dinding ini, Nokage- _sensei?"_ Tanya Rukia.

Akatsuki tersenyum, "Ini untuk mencegah orang lain terluka."

Toshiro melangkah masuk kedalam, "Rukia, Matsumoto, ayo. Yang lain jangan mengganggu." Perintahnya langsung dengan nada suara tanpa pertanyaan. Rukia dan Matsumoto mengikuti, Akatsuki masuk sambil menutup pintu masuk dengan dinding es yang sama. Yoruichi terdiam sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia terlalu penasaran jadi tidak berkata apapun. Bagaimana pun dia sedikit heran dan bingung. Kenapa kedua orang itu terkesan sangat merahasiakan latihan mereka?

.

Akatsuki berdiri disamping Toshiro. Rukia dan Matsumoto berdiri didepan keduanya. Kapten itu memperhatikan Akatsuki yang mengangguk sebelum melihat pada Rukia. "Kuchiki..." panggilnya jelas "... Sebelum aku dan Akatsuki melanjutkan latihanmu ada yang ingin aku pastikan terlebih dahulu."

"Apa, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ Tanya Rukia.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang dimaksudmu dengan berlatih dengan kami? Apa kau ingin kami memberikan petunjuk padamu atau ingin kami mengangkatmu menjadi murid kami?" Tanya Toshiro dengan serius.

"Maksud Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ aku belum menjadi murid?" Tanya Rukia jelas terkejut.

"Tidak..." Jawab langsung Toshiro sebelum menyilangkan tangannya. "Melatih dan mengangkatmu jadi muridku adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Matsumoto disini sudah memilih menjadi muridku dan aku tahu betapa protektif Kuchiki- _taichou_ pada dirimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dengan hal ini. Tapi aku bersedia akan berbicara tentang hal ini dengan Kuchiki- _taichou_ jika kau ingin menjadi murid kami... Jadi, katakan pilihanmu Kuchiki Rukia apa pilihanmu?"

.

.

.

Akatsuki dan Matsumoto terdiam, mereka mengerti yang dimaksudkan oleh Toshiro. Rukia melebarkan matanya sebelum mulai berpikir alasan kenapa dia ingin dilatih oleh Kapten divisi sepuluh itu. Dia sadar kalau dia ingin lebih kuat, kuat untuk menolong kakaknya. Sejak serangan Aizen dan kelemahan dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Rukia memutuskan untuk lebih kuat agar tidak akan ada lagi yang terluka karena dirinya.

Matanya melihat kekuatan yang ditunjukan dari kapten dan wakil kapten divisi sepuluh pada saat serangan Aizen. Hal itu membuatnya iri dalam hati. Dia ingin seperti keduanya dan mengingat elemen mereka yang hampir sama. Rukia memutuskan untuk berlatih dibawah ajaran mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku..." Rukia berbicara pelan, matanya terlihat semakin penuh keyakinan. "Aku ingin menjadi murid kalian, Hitsugaya- _sensei,_ Nokage- _sensei..."_ Sambungnya dengan jelas.

Toshiro menatap pada mata Rukia dengan sangat jelas. Matanya tertutup sebentar, Akatsuki berubah sama seperti yang dia lakukan ketika mereka mengangkat Matsumoto menjadi murid. Aura Matsumoto juga ikut berubah dan tatapan menjadi lebih berbeda seperti penuh dengan penilaian. Rukia melihat itu semua sebelum menyadari aura lebih besar muncul berbeda didepannya. Mata kebiruan yang menyala, Rukia hampir mengambil langkah mundur saat kapten divisi sepuluh itu berbicara dengan penuh wibawa.

"Kuchiki Rukia..." Toshiro memulai. "Aku sudah melihatmu dan juga mendengar permohonan darimu. Sebagaimana yang kulakukan pada muridku yang sebelumnya. Aku ingin mendengar alasan yang sesungguhnya ada dihatimu. Kebenaran dari kenapa kau ingin menjadi murid kami?"

Rukia menelan ludah, dia tanpa sadar berlutut untuk menunjukan kerendahan posisinya. "Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ aku Kuchiki Rukia dari divisi tiga belas memohon untuk menjadikanku sebagai muridmu karena aku ini lemah." Kepala Rukia tertunduk dalam dan malu. "A-aku ingin lebih kuat, melihat bagaimana Ichigo dan _Nii-sama_ berusaha menolongku membuat betapa lemah diriku ini. Mereka terluka karena diriku... Aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu lagi. Aku selalu iri dengan kekuatan yang kalian tunjukan karena itulah aku ingin seperti kalian... Kumohon terimalah aku sebagai murid kalian!" Rukia bersujud sekarang.

Tempat itu menjadi hening, Toshiro tampak tenang karena orang yang lain disana tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Matsumoto mau tidak mau juga menatap lembut. Rukia sama seperti dirinya yang mendapatkan dorongan setelah kejadian itu. Akatsuki juga tersenyum kecil, dia bisa mencium kejujuran dan ketulusan Rukia.

"Bangun, Kuchiki Rukia..." Kata Toshiro.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan, berdiri melihat pada kapten itu. Toshiro masih melihat padanya. "Kuchiki Rukia dari divisi tiga belas, kami disini sudah mendengar alasan dan juga permohonanmu. Aku bisa melihat keinginan kuat dan tulus dalam hatimu. Kau adalah _Shinigami_ dengan api semangat tinggi dan didampingi oleh _zanpakutou_ es, Sode no shirayuki." Kapten itu terdiam sebentar berpikir, Rukia seperti tegang dan takut menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menerima permohonanmu dan mengangkatmu sebagai murid."

Rukia menahan nafasnya, dia seakan ingin meledak dalam kebahagiaan. Toshiro tersenyum melihat betapa gadis itu ingin menahan emosi. "Kami menerimamu dengan syarat tujuanmu dan alasan aslimu dalam menjadi kuat tidak boleh hilang dan bimbang. Kau akan mendengarkan perkataan kami selama latihan dan begitu juga seterusnya. Apa kau sanggup dengan syarat ini, Kuchiki Rukia dari divisi tiga belas?"

"Saya bersedia!" Rukia membungkuk.

Ketiga orang disana tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak lama terdengar suara isakan, ketiganya menoleh dan melihat Rukia menutup matanya menahan air mata. Toshiro sekarang gugup dan gelisah. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan gadis yang menangis. Bisa dibilang kalau itu adalah kelemahan baginya. Akatsuki tertawa melihat reaksi tuannya sementara Matsumoto segera menghibur antar sesama murid.

.

.

.

Yoruichi, Kukaku, Ichigo, Ganju, Sado, Orihime dan Ishida bersama tiga _Mud-soul_ yang lain memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh empat orang yang diujung lain ruangan itu. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar apapun atau lebih dekat. Dinding es itu membatasi jarak mereka dan membuat semua semakin penasaran.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Toshiro dan Akatsuki tampak melihat pada Rukia dan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Bisa dilihat dari sana semua menjadi tegang dan sangat berbeda. Toshiro berubah aura bersama Akatsuki dan secara mengejutkan Matsumoto. Mereka seperti menilai gadis itu dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang membuat gadis itu merespon dengan berlutut lalu bersujud pada Toshiro seperti memohon sesuatu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?!" Ichigo terlihat kesal dan mencoba menekankan telinganya pada es itu tapi tidak berhasil mendengar apapun. Dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Orihime memperhatikan, "sepertinya Hitsugaya-kun menanyakan sesuatu pada Rukia-chan."

"Makanya... Apa yang mereka bicarakan?!" Ganju juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ichigo.

Mereka melihat Toshiro berbicara dengan Rukia dan gadis itu berdiri. Dia berbicara banyak membuat wajah gadis itu semakin bersinar setiap ucapannya. Rukia membungkuk saat itu, ketiga orang didepan gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menoleh pada Rukia yang tampaknya menangis. Matsumoto segera memeluk gadis itu sementara Akatsuki melirik pada Toshiro yang hanya memalingkan wajah.

Setelah Rukia tampaknya tenang, Toshiro kembali berbicara dan diikuti dengan kedua wanita disana mengambil posisi dan mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ mereka. Mulut semua yang disana kembali terdiam dan mulai memperhatikan.

.

Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki yang mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan Kuroyuki dan memegang pada tangan kirinya. Kapten itu juga mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru. "Rukia, sekarang aku ingin kau menyerangku dengan semua kemampuanmu. Rangiku, kau akan berhadapan dengan Akatsuki. Mode pertarungan kali ini adalah tim. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian berdua. Kalian boleh membantu bertahan satu sama lain tapi yang menyerang adalah masing-masing, mengerti?"

Kedua _shinigami_ itu mengangguk, mereka mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ dan mengambil posisi siap. "Maju..." kata Toshiro dan diikuti oleh kedua orang didepannya itu yang maju menyerang.

.

.

.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan sedikit menarik menurut Toshiro. Matsumoto dan Rukia sangatlah jarang berlatih atau bahkan bertarung bersama. Tapi keduanya bisa saling menutupi satu sama lain, kekurangan mereka. Ketika Akatsuki akan menyerang Matsumoto, Rukia akan membantu bertahan sedangkan Matsumoto menyerang dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Senyuman Toshiro semakin lebar ketika Rukia membantu dengan _Kido_. Dia tahu Matsumoto tidak terlalu biasa dengan _kido_. Rukia mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuknya. Mata Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki yang juga menatap balik. Dia tahu Akatsuki memikirkan hal yang sama.

' _Mereka bisa menjadi tim yang hebat...'_

.

.

.

"H-hebat..." Gumam Ichigo melihat latihan itu.

Semua melebarkan mata bahkan Yoruichi yang mantan kapten. Rukia dan Matsumoto benar-benar berbeda saat itu. Kecepatan, kekuatan, teknik, pertahanan dan serangan mereka juga berbeda dari apa yang pernah lihat sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan tampak bisa mengikuti alur gerakan dan irama satu sama lainnya. Tidak peduli itu secara acak, dari atas, bawah atau titik buta mereka.

Rukia dan Matsumoto perlahan bisa mengetahui Irama dan pola serang mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling mendukung satu sama lainnya. Tapi bukan hanya mereka, Toshiro dan Akatsuki juga tidak kalah. Mereka sama baiknya dengan Rukia dan Matsumoto, Bukan... Mereka jauh lebih baik dari kedua yang ada disana. Ini benar-benar menunjukan sedekat apa mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar bukan _shinigami_ biasa..." Puji Kukaku tampak kagum.

Yoruichi melihat pada temannya. "Apa kau yang dengar tentang mereka? Aku sangat jarang kembali ke _Soul Society_ sejak sekian lama."

Kukaku mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau belum mendengarnya?" Wanita itu menatap pada teman masa kecilnya yang hanya mengangguk. "Ya, memang benar. Kau pergi dari _Soul Society_ sebelum mereka masuk." Wanita berambut hitam itu memperhatikan pasangan kapten dan wakil kapten muda itu. Semua memasangkan telinga diam-diam untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kukaku.

"Aku dengar dari beberapa orang di _Rukongai_ kalau mereka adalah _shinigami_ jenius yang hanya bisa muncul setiap seratus tahun. Mereka masuk ke akademi dengan jalur spesial karena kemampuan mereka. Salah satu kapten yang membawa mereka, kalau tidak salah kapten divisi tiga belas." Kata Kukaku.

"Ukitake?" gumam Yoruichi.

"Ya..." Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk kecil. "Banyak sekali rumor tentang mereka. Beberapa orang kalau wakil kapten dari divisi sepuluh adalah jelmaan monster atau juga makhluk hasil eksperimen semacam itu. Lalu ada yang bilang kalau kapten divisi sepuluh itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengalahkan setiap kapten yang ada. Ada juga yang berkata kalau mereka pasangan kapten dan wakil kapten paling jauh lebih berbahaya dari divisi enam atau sebelas."

"Yang benar?!" Ichigo kaget.

Ganju juga menelan ludah, matanya masih belum berpindah dari empat shinigami yang berlatih disana. "Yang kudengar dari orang-orang, kalau semua _shinigami_ di divisi sepuluh itu berubah banyak. Ada yang bilang kalau mereka memiliki pola latihan yang tidak biasa sejak dia menjadi kapten mereka."

 _ **BOOM!**_

Terdengar ledakan saat itu yang mengejutkan semuanya. Mereka melihat asap dan uap menutupi bagian tempat latihan itu. Es dan salju menutupi setiap sudut bahkan langit-langit. Beberapa bagian lantai retak, ada juga yang seperti terpotong. Semua seperti menarik nafas ketika melihat Rukia dan Matsumoto sudah berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Beberapa memar terlihat dan baju mereka sedikit robek. Tangan mereka memegang pada _zanpakutou_ mereka seperti bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Tapi, berbeda dengan kedua wanita itu. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berdiri didepan mereka dan hanya sedikit berkeringat. Kapten itu sedikit memiringkan lehernya seperti baru saja pemanasan. Akatsuki hanya tersenyum, dia memainkan _zanpakutou_ -nya dengan handal menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan santai.

"Mereka monster..." Kata Ishida pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The Dragon Ice, Toshiro.


	27. Chapter 27

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 27** **-**

Ruang latihan di rumah Kukaku Shiba.

Toshiro, Akatsuki, Matsumoto dan Rukia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan pertama. Mereka mencoba latihan secara tim untuk melatih kerjasama dan kecepatan adaptasi. Itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa metode yang dikembangkan Akatsuki dan Toshiro setelah mereka menjadi kapten. Keempatnya berlatih selama lima belas menit penuh. Matsumoto dan Rukia sudah mengeluarkan _Shikai_ mereka selama latihan itu.

Toshiro tersenyum puas. "Kerja bagus Matsumoto, Rukia. Kalian berdua bisa menjadi tim alami yang sangat cocok." Dia berkata pada keduanya yang mendengar senang. Walau mereka hingga kelelahan berlatih tapi perbedaan bisa segera dirasakan.

"Ya, kalian menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain dengan hampir sempurna." Puji Akatsuki.

"Terima kasih, _sensei!"_ Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Ya, beristirahatlah sebentar sekarang... Aku akan mengajarkan hal yang lain jika kalian sudah pulih besok." Kata Toshiro menoleh pada Akatsuki yang mengangguk dan membuat pintu pada dinding es itu. Matsumoto dan Rukia memberi hormat sebelum berjalan keluar. Toshiro terus melihat mereka hingga sudah cukup jauh. Akatsuki menutup kembali rapat dinding es itu dan melihat pada tuannya.

"Ayo kita berlatih, Akatsuki..." Kata Toshiro sekarang mengambil posisi kembali bersama Hyorinmaru. Kapten itu merasa masih harus pemanasan saat itu. Dia tentu tidak ingin ketinggalan oleh muridnya sendiri. Manusia serigala itu tersenyum sebelum berpindah kedepan tuannya dan bersiap kembali.

Keduanya tersenyum sebelum melesat maju bersamaan. Latihan mereka pun dimulai...

.

.

.

Di sisi lain saat Rukia dan Matsumoto bergerak untuk istirahat. Semua melihat pada mereka dengan mata yang lebar. Matsumoto tidak terganggu dengan hal semacam itu tapi Rukia lebih penasaran. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut orange itu terlihat berkeringat, "tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawabnya cepat dan sedikit takut.

"Latihan yang hebat, Rukia..." Kata Yoruichi.

Rukia tersenyum sambil mengangguk terima kasih pada Matsumoto yang memberikan handuk padanya. "Ya..." Jawab Rukia, tangannya membersihkan semua keringat di leher sambil melanjutkan. "Hitsugaya- _Sensei_ memberi latihan team untuk mengajarkan kami kerjasama dan kecepatan adaptasi. Akatsuki _-sensei_ memberitahuku posisi dan cara bertarung yang baik selama pertarungan. Itu benar-benar membantu."

"Jadi karena itu kalian terus berbicara selama pertarungan?" Tanya Kukaku mendekat.

Rukia mengangguk, Matsumoto mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada leher Rukia. "Itu lebih baik dari pada berlatih biasa. Aku lebih nyaman berlatih seperti ini, bukan begitu Rukia-chan?" Tanya Matsumoto dan dibalas anggukan dari Rukia.

Terdengar ledakan yang lain saat itu. Semua melihat Toshiro dan Akatsuki berlatih sekarang. Semua mata melebar dalam emosi terkejut, kagum dan tidak percaya menjadi satu. Semua level mereka benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang ditunjukan sebelumnya. Meski serangan mereka sangat kuat, tidak terasa sedikit pun _Reaitsu_ dari keduanya. "Ah..." kata Matsumoto. "Mereka pasti sedang pemanasan."

"Pemanasan!?"

Semua kecuali Rukia melihat pada Matsumoto yang mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Ya... _Taichou_ benar-benar serius bertarung jika dia mengeluarkan sabit rantai miliknya. Terlebih Akatsuki-chan masih menggunakan tangan kiri. Jika dia serius maka dia pasti akan langsung menggunakan tangan kanan." Matsumoto menjelaskan.

"Jadi dia tidak kidal?" tanya Yoruichi.

Matsumoto hanya sedikit mengayunkan tangannya, "Tidak... Akatsuki-chan bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya dalam pedang. Dia pernah bilang padaku kalau tangan kirinya lebih pada teknik sementara tangan kanan pada kekuatan. Sangat jarang baginya menggunakan tangan kanan. Dia melakukannya jika dia benar-benar ingin membunuh. Dia tidak pernah ingin seseorang tidak bersalah secara tidak sengaja membunuh orang disekitarnya."

Yang lainnya _sweetdrop_ mendengar ucapan Matsumoto yang membuat itu tampak normal. Ichigo memperhatikan keduanya masih bertarung sebelum saling mendorong satu sama lainnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum sebelum mengambil posisi serius mereka sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Matsumoto beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

"Kau berkembang banyak, Akatsuki..." Kata Toshiro senang bisa melepaskan sedikit dari kekuatannya. Sangat jarang untuknya melakukan itu, Hyorinmaru bahkan gelisah kalau dia terlalu lama menahan diri. Dia benar-benar merasa beruntung dan bersyukur Akatsuki menjadi wakil kaptennya. Karena gadis itu selalu menyelesaikan tepat pada waktunya dan tanpa masalah. Toshiro selalu mendapatkan waktu luang dan bisa lebih santai dibandingkan divisi lainnya.

Akatsuki membungkuk kecil. "Anda juga sama, _My Lord..."_

Dari ujung pegangan pedang Toshiro keluar sabit rantai, senyuman kapten itu semakin lebar saat melihat Akatsuki merespon dengan memindahkan posisi tangannya. Semua orang diluar area itu melebarkan matanya.

"Kita mulai, Akatsuki..." Kata Toshiro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

and the true of beast has come.


	28. Chapter 28

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 28** **-**

Pada keesokan paginya...

Toshiro sudah duduk bersila didepan rumah Kukaku. Akatsuki juga mengikuti disampingnya dalam posisi yang sama. Mereka sudah melakukan itu selama mungkin hampir satu jam. Itu adalah rutinitas mereka bersama setiap pagi. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan. "Ah, _Taichou,_ Akatsuki-chan. Kalian disini, sarapan sudah siap..." Matsumoto menghampiri.

Perlahan keduanya membuka mata, Akatsuki menoleh. "Selamat pagi, Matsumoto."

"Pagi, _Sensei..."_ balas Matsumoto. "Meditasi pagi?"

"Ya..." jawab Toshiro dan berdiri. Dia merapikan pakaian sebentar, "aku pikir kau juga harus melakukannya Matsumoto. Ini akan bagus untuk membantu konsentrasi dalam pertarungan."

" _Hai..."_ jawab Matsumoto setengah malas.

.

.

.

Ketiganya kembali masuk dan melihat yang lainnya sedang sarapan. Rukia dan Orihime segera menyapa keduanya, "selamat pagi _Sensei_ /Tsuki-chan, Toshiro-kun." "Selamat pagi..." Kata Toshiro duduk disamping Yoruichi, Akatsuki berada disisinya yang lain lalu diikuti oleh Matsumoto, Rukia dan Ichigo.

Yang lain segera melanjutkan makan sambil sedikit memperhatikan. Toshiro makan dengan tenang dan tata krama yang sempurna. Rukia teringat sedikit dengan kakaknya ketika melihat itu. Dia terus memperhatikan dan tanpa sadar sudah melihat terlalu lama hingga Toshiro akhinya bertanya. "Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ah! Maaf Hitsugaya- _sensei,_ aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan." Kata Rukia tertunduk dengan muka memerah.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya, "tidak masalah, tapi kenapa kau memperhatikanku?"

"Maaf, _Sensei..."_ Rukia tertunduk kembali. "Hanya saja, cara memegang anda dan Akatsuki- _sensei_ sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh _Nii-sama._ Maaf jika aku mengganggu makan kalian." Gadis itu tampak semakin malu saat itu.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah." Kata Toshiro melihat pada makanannya. "Akatsuki juga yang mengajarkanku dulu. Ini hanya menjadi kebiasaan saja. Tidak perlu merasa malu, Rukia." Rukia mengangguk kecil sambil kembali makan perlahan.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk berbicara sekarang, "Hey, Toshiro..."

"Apa?" Katanya kembali menghela nafasnya "Yang benar, Hitsugaya- _taichou."_

"Tadi kalian kemana? Apa kalian selalu bangun sepagi itu?" Tanya Ichigo tersenyum kecil karena mengingat kebiasaan kapten itu yang selalu membenarkan panggilannya.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil. "Kami hanya meditasi pagi. Itu membantu kami untuk lebih fokus dalam pertarungan atau siap memulai hari. Sedikit kebiasaan lama yang sulit hilang tapi bagus untuk menenangkan diri."

"Aku pikir itu cocok untukmu, Ichigo..." Kata Rukia.

Ishida mengangguk setuju. "Ya, bagus mendinginkan kepalamu yang selalu panas itu." "Hei!" Ichigo tersinggung tapi tidak ada membelanya karena itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak terbantahkan. Ganju dan Kukaku bahkan juga menertawakan pemuda malang itu. Akatsuki tersenyum melihat itu sementara Toshiro masih terlihat tenang dan melanjutkan makannya. Walau begitu gadis itu tahu kalau dia tersenyum didalam.

.

Menjelang siang, kelompok besar itu berdiri didepan rumah Shiba. Mereka bersiap untuk berpencar pada saat itu. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Kata Toshiro dan melihat pada Rukia. "Kau akan ikut dengan kita?" Tanyanya. Rukia mengangguk, "Hai, saya harus kembali ke divisiku terlebih dahulu dan melapor pada Ukitake- _taichou."_

"Bagus, jika sudah selesai dengan Ukitake, datanglah ke divisiku dan kita akan melanjutkan latihan kita. Ini akan membantumu dalam melawan _Bount."_ Kata Toshiro tersenyum kecil pada Rukia sebelum berpindah pada Ichigo dan teman-temannya. "Kalian semua gunakan _Mud-soul_ untuk mencari _Bount._ Dan siapa pun yang menemukan segera beritahu yang lain. Jangan lakukan hal gegabah."

"Kami mengerti." jawab Ichigo dan teman-temannya sebelum mengambil jalan yang lain.

Hanya tersisa Toshiro, Akatsuki, Matsumoto dan Rukia saat itu. Mereka semua berjalan hingga sampai pada distrik yang dikenal baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki, _Juninran._ Disana mereka berpisah dengan Rukia yang pamit pada ketiganya dengan sangat hormat. Dia pun mengambil jalan berlawanan dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja sendiri?" Tanya Matsumoto melihat pada arah yang Rukia ambil dengan khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Matsumoto. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Toshiro tenang melihat cepat pada Rukia sebelum kembali berjalan pada tujuan mereka.

Di saat tiba pada gerbang barat, terlihat Byakuya sudah berada disana berdiri dengan mata tertutup. Tampaknya dia menunggu kedatangan mereka. Toshiro berhenti didepannya, dia tahu kenapa kapten itu sedang berada disana. "Selamat pagi, Kuchiki _-taichou_. Aku yakin kau sudah menerima pesan dari Akatsuki."

"Ya..." Jawab bangsawan itu. Dia melihat pada Toshiro lalu Akatsuki sebelum kembali pada Toshiro. "Aku senang Rukia sudah memilih guru yang tepat. Aku percayakan Rukia padamu, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , Nokage- _fukutaichou."_

"Jika anda mau..." Kata Akatsuki tiba-tiba. "Mungkin anda sebaiknya anda menyusul pada arah Rukia pergi sekarang, Kuchiki- _taichou."_

"Ada sesuatu, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro, dia tahu Akatsuki tidak biasanya menyusulkan hal semacam itu. Gadis itu meringis kecil seperti baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk. "Aku pikir salah satu klonku melihat satu _Bount_ pada arah yang sama seperti Rukia."

Mata Byakuya melebar kurang dari sedetik sebelum mengangguk dan menghilang dalam _Shunpo_. Toshiro menatap dimana kapten itu sebelumnya lalu melihat pada Akatsuki. "Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya. "Aku pikir _Bount_ yang bernama Yoshi, _My Lord"_ kata Akatsuki. Kapten divisi sepuluh itu mengangguk. "Jika begitu bukan masalah, Rukia akan belajar dengan cepat dan aku percaya Byakuya akan menolongnya sebelum dia mendapatkan bahaya." Toshiro berbicara itu sambil menatap Akatsuki dengan ujung matanya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan perlahan matanya bersinar kembali.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, _My Lord..."_ Kata Akatsuki. "Aku mendapatkan pesan kalau ada pertemuan kapten di divisi satu dalam sepuluh menit."

Toshiro mengangguk, "baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau kembali ke ruangan dan bersiap dengan semua laporan divisi. Matsumoto, aku ingin kau memeriksa ke divisi empat apakah ada yang terluka dari divisi lain selama penyerangan. Dan tanyakan juga dimana, kapan lalu ciri-ciri _Bount_ yang mereka hadapi. Jika selesai laporkan kembali padaku dan kita akan berkumpul membicarakannya."

" _Hai /_ _Yes, My Lord"_ jawab keduanya. Ketiga orang itu pun menghilang pada tujuan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

maaf ya, baru di publish. saya benar-benar merasa bersalah jadinya buat yang nunggu. kalau ceritanya jadi sedikit kurang bagus, maaf ya. yang ini gga diedit banyak dan pasti sedikit berantakan. oh, saya juga ingin memohon maaf lahir dan batin. saya muslim, itu benar jadi saya memohon maaf yang sebenar-benarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan ucapan dalam cerita ini.

I am still a only human afterall..


	29. Chapter 29

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 29** **-**

Di Divisi satu...

Semua kapten berkumpul kecuali Byakuya berdiri di ruang pertemuan dengan ekspresi serius atau kosong. Soutaichou menjelaskan semua tentang penciptaan _Bount_ dan keputusan dari _sentral 46_. Hanya Toshiro yang diam-diam bertingkah seolah dia baru pertama kali mendengar berita itu. Dia hanya memastikan kalau Informasi yang diberikan Akatsuki benar.

Sebagaimana pertemuan hampir selesai. Toshiro melirik pada Ukitake didepannya lalu Kyoraku disampingnya dan terakhir Unohana pada sisi lain Kyoraku. Mata mereka hanya bertemu beberapa detik tapi ketiga kapten senior itu mengerti pesannya. Toshiro menghela nafasnya dan kembali bertelepati dengan Akatsuki untuk memastikan keadaan sebentar.

Pada saat Soutaichou memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah dan mengatakan pertemuan itu dibubarkan, Toshiro tetap tinggal bersama tiga kapten sebelumnya. Ketiga kapten senior itu berjalan perlahan padanya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Toshiro terdiam sebentar hingga mereka membentuk segi empat.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian bertiga apa yang _Bount_ kejar." Dia memulai sambil melihat setiap orang disana.

Kyoraku tersenyum lebar, "oh? Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Toshiro mengangguk pada kapten senior itu. "Akatsuki berhasil mendapatkan beberapa informasi penting. Alasan utama aku mengatakan ini secara diam-diam adalah karena ada pengkhianat dari dalam _Seireitei._ Terlebih jika ini terdengar oleh Kurotsuchi, aku khawatir keadaan malah akan lebih memburuk."

Kyoraku dan Ukitake mengangguk mengerti, Kurotsuchi bukanlah kapten favorit. Dia bisa sangat egois jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan melihat keadaan, mungkin saja dia akan menggunakan semua kesempatan. "Informasi penting apa yang anda temukan, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ Tanya Unohana.

Toshiro melihat pada mereka sebelum berbicara. "Sejak kalian semua tahu tentang penciptaan _Bount_ dari pertemuan tadi, Aku akan memberitahumu setelah _Bount_ lahir atau tercipta. Sebuah kekuatan lebih tinggi tercipta bersama mereka. Ini dikenal sebagai _Jokai Crest._ Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa kuat _Bount_ akan berubah begitu mereka mendapatkan kekuatannya atau bahkan berapa banyak mereka sebenarnya. Tapi aku ingin memanfaatkan keadaan ini..."

"Memanfaatkan untuk apa?" Tanya Kyoraku.

"Untuk membuat Ichigo Kurosaki lebih kuat dan membuatnya bisa menggunakan _Bankai-_ nya." Kata Toshiro tenang sambil menutup matanya mengabaikan wajah terkejut dari tiga kapten senior disana.

Ukitake yang pertama berbicara. "Kenapa? Untuk apa Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_

Kapten divisi sepuluh itu menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya. "Untuk persiapan perang melawan Aizen. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah putra dari Isshin Shiba yang sekarang menjadi Isshin Kurosaki."

"Benarkah!?"

"Ya... Aku percaya kalau Ichigo bisa menjadi kunci kita mengalahkan Aizen. Untuk itu aku ingin dia menjadi lebih kuat dengan cepat, masalah _Bount_ ini akan menjadi cara yang bagus." Toshiro menghela nafasnya, dia benar-benar berharap semua lancar. Semua ini hanyalah persiapan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. "Untuk itulah aku ingin Jin Kariya, pemimpin para _Bount_ untuk mendapatkanya meski hanya satu" sambungnya.

Ukitake menatap Toshiro, dia masih sedikit terkejut dan kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa kau yakin tidak memberikan terlalu banyak keyakinan pada Ichigo Kurosaki? Maksudku, meski anak dan ayah tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dia siap untuk ini."

"Jangan khawatir, Akatsuki berhasil melacak RanTao dan mengatasi hal itu untuk kita." Toshiro menyatakan, senyuman bangga muncul diwajahnya. "Dia tidak hanya duduk di gua tanpa melakukan apapun selama ini. Dan saat Akatsuki mengatakan wanita itu akan membantu maka aku akan percaya padanya."

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Kata Unohana dengan nada lembut menjadi yang pertama berbicara. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami untuk dilakukan?"

Toshiro melihat pada wanita itu. "Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan beberapa tempat di divisimu, kau akan menerima anggota yang terluka dalam beberapa jam kedepan dan mungkin hingga penyerangan ini berakhir." Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk kecil lalu Toshiro berpindah pada Ukitake. "Aku ingin anda, Ukitake _-taichou_ untuk mencari lokasi _Jokai crest_ yang lain... Hanya berjaga-jaga jika memang ada lebih dari satu." Katanya pada kapten yang memiliki rambut sama sepertinya.

"Dan kau... cukup pastikan Kurotsuchi tidak mengganggu rencanaku." Toshiro berbicara dengan senyuman yang sangat kecil. Kyoraku tersenyum sambil menarik sedikit ujung topi jeraminya. Yang diminta oleh Toshiro bukanlah hal yang mudah terutama dengan sikap Kurotsuchi. Itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang bisa sangat menantang. Dan Kyoraku menyukai tantangan, jadi dia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti..." Katanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari.

Setelah semua selesai, keempatnya bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan itu saat beberapa suara ledakan mengguncangkan tanah tepat dibawah kaki mereka. Semua segera melakukan _Shunpo_ untuk menemukan sumber ledakan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.


	30. Chapter 30

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc._

* * *

 **\- Chapter 30** **-**

Ledakan menggema di seluruh bagian disekitar _Seireitei._ Semua yang ada disana bisa mendengar beberapa ledakan keras dari balik tembok itu. Beberapa bertanya-tanya apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Karena mereka tahu kalau tempat itu selalu penuh dengan ketenangan sebelumnya. Sementara orang diluar dinding hanya bisa bertanya, orang-orang didalam dinding berbeda. Mereka segera berlari ke pusat ledakan itu dan melihat menara _Senzaikyu_ yang dulu berdiri tegak sekarang hanya tinggal reruntuhan saja.

Toshiro, Kyoraku, Ukitake dan Unohana tiba ditempat ledakan itu tapi mereka bukanlah yang hanya ada disana. Soutaichou, wakilnya Sasakibe dan Soifon sampai pada tempat itu satu detik setelah mereka. Di sekeliling dua kelompok itu, dinding dan pilar tersebar hancur berserakan di tanah. Semua tidak lebih menjadi reruntuhan atau debu.

' _Mereka menyiapkan bom pada setiap pilar dan kabur. Cara yang murahan untuk memancing perang.'_ Pikir Toshiro.

"Ini... siapa yang melakukan?! Aku tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan memasuki tempat ini dan meledakan _senzaikyu_ dengan bom. Mengapa mereka melakukan itu?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Ini adalah deklarasi perang..." Kata Soutaichou langsung. " _Shishinro_ terbuat dari _Sekkiseki,_ serangan roh tidak bisa merusaknya. Meski pun begitu, aku tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan membuang-buang waktu untuk melakukan hal yang membosankan."

.

.

.

Pada saat Soutaichou selesai berbicara, reruntuhan itu kembali bergerak. Semua yang ada disana segera melompat menjauh ketika salah satu pilar besar terangkat perlahan. Setiap orang disana bersiap kecuali para kapten, mereka berpikir itu adalah musuh. Tapi begitu mata mereka melihat es hitam dan bulu gelap, mereka hanya bisa terkejut.

Akatsuki berdiri disana dengan beberapa memar dan sedikit darah. Dia dalam wujud serigalanya dan berdiri seperti melindungi sesuatu. "Akatsuki!" kata Toshiro terkejut dan khawatir, jelas tidak tahu kalau gadis itu ada disana. Dia melihat wakil kaptennya sedikit membungkuk sebelum dari kedua tangan berbulunya muncul dua wakil kapten lain, Isane dan Nanao. Kedua wakil kapten itu tampak memiliki memar saja dan berhasil selamat. Kapten kedua orang itu terlihat panik sekarang dan segera menghampiri.

Serigala besar itu melompat turun dan meletakan kedua wakil kapten dengan lembut. Unohana yang khawatir segera memeriksa keduanya. "Isane, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seperti seorang ibu. Isane terbatuk kecil karena debu sebelum mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Taichou."_

"Nanao-chan!" Kyoraku bersiap memeluk gadis itu sebelum ditahan dengan pukulan keras. Ya, tampak jelas gadis itu baik-baik saja. "Kau jelas baik-baik saja..." Kata Kyoraku memegang pipinya yang merah.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada disana?" Tanya Ukitake.

Isane terbatuk sekali lagi, "Nanao-san melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan, kami mengikuti hingga kesini sebelum sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menyerang kami."

"Tidak terlihat?" Tanya Soifon.

Nanao mengangguk, "aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi siapapun itu, dia memiliki kemampuan menyembunyikan _Reiatsu_ -nya dengan baik. Kami tersudut sejak kami mencoba untuk melacak siapa penyerang itu. Disaat itulah Nokage- _fukutaichou_ datang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya. Tapi dia membekukan udara di sekeliling kami sebelum menyerang makhluk tidak terlihat itu. Makhluk itu kabur dengan semacam _kido_ cahaya yang menyilaukan didepan wajah Nokage- _fukutaichou._ Dan sebelum kami tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bangunan ini meledak. Nokage- _fukutaichou_ menggunakan esnya untuk melindungi kami." Isane mengangguk membenarkan cerita Nanao.

Semua sekarang melihat pada manusia serigala itu sedang sibuk menjilat lengannya seperti seekor anjing. Toshiro berdiri didepannya, tangannya menahan tangan Akatsuki. "Jangan dijilat, Akatsuki. Itu kotor..." Katanya sebelum menggunakan _kido_ penyembuh. Akatsuki terdiam dan hanya membuka tutup matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memegang mata kanannya.

' _Oh, sial...'_ Gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Toshiro menyadari itu, "ada apa, Akatsuki?" Tanyanya sebelum melihat pada mata serigala itu. Kapten itu terkejut ketika melihat mata kanan gadis itu sedikit berbeda. Serigala itu mencoba menutupnya tapi tangan Toshiro lebih cepat menahannya. "Akatsuki! Matamu!" Katanya dan memeriksa lebih dekat.

"Sepertinya _kido_ cahaya itu berhasil mendapatkan mata kananku... Maaf, _My Lord..."_ telinga serigala itu turun sekarang.

Kapten itu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jangan meminta maaf. Kita biarkan Unohana- _taichou_ untuk memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Unohana _-taichou!"_

Semua segera menghampiri, Unohana melihat pada gadis itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ Tanya Unohana.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja..." Jawab Toshiro sebelum Akatsuki bisa menjawab. "Unohana _-taichou_ , tolong kau periksa mata kanannya. Sepertinya cahaya itu berhasil mendapatkan mata kanannya. Apa itu bisa sembuh?"

Unohana segera memeriksa mata Akatsuki. Dia melihat dengan teliti dan serius. Mata kanan gadis itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya tapi Unohana tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Beberapa pemeriksaan dia lakukan disana sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum pada Toshiro. "Aku pikir dia akan baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya- _taichou._ Hanya buta sementara, dalam beberapa hari juga akan kembali normal." Kata Unohana lalu berpindah pada Akatsuki. "Terima kasih sudah melindungi Isane, Nokage- _fukutaichou."_

"Bukan masalah, Unohana- _taichou_. Hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya." Jawab Akatsuki sambil sedikit menggaruk mata kanannya.

Unohana segera menghentikan itu, meski bisa sembuh tapi akan sangat beresiko kalau ada benda asing masuk. "Jangan, Akatsuki-chan. Kau bisa membuat lebih buruk..."

"Baik, Unohana- _taichou..."_ Jawab Akatsuki dan kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Mereka sekarang bisa melihat pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor dan beberapa memar pada gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toshiro semakin khawatir.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "Selain mata kanan, aku baik-baik saja."

Soutaichou menghentakan tongkatnya ke tanah dan segera memberi perintah. "Sebagaimana menyedihkan cara mereka mencoba untuk memulai perang. Mereka akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan! Sekarang aku menaikkan pertarungan melawan _Bount_ menjadi perang penuh! Hancurkan mereka semua yang terlihat!"

" _Hai!"_ Semua berseru dan menghilang. Menyisakan hanya Toshiro, Akatsuki, Ukitake, Unohana, Isane, Kyoraku dan Nanao yang ada disana.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, Nokage- _fukutaichou."_ Kata Nanao memberi hormat.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kita adalah sesama wakil kapten tentu saling menolong." Jawab Akatsuki mudah.

Isane sedikit bersalah, "Tapi tetap saja, ini semua terjadi karena kami."

"Benar, tapi itu juga terjadi karena pilihanku. Jangan khawatir, Unohana- _taichou_ bilang ini hanya sementara jadi tidak akan ada masalah." Kata gadis itu menenangkan Isane yang mudah panik. Akatsuki kembali berdiri disamping Toshiro, _"My Lord_ , aku mendapatkan informasi kalau para _Bount_ itu bergerak secara individual. Pemimpin mereka, Jin Kariya sedang bergerak menuju arah tertentu sementara _Bount_ yang lainnya tampak hanya menyerang secara asal tapi juga memantau ke _Seireitei._ Untuk saat ini, beberapa divisi sudah bertemu dengan beberapa _Bount_ tertentu."

"Aku mengerti..." Jawab Toshiro sambil melihat pada sisi yang lain. "Bagaimana denganmu, Matsumoto?"

Semua mengangkat satu alis bingung sebelum Matsumoto muncul disisi lain Toshiro. _"Hai,_ semua yang terluka berkata kalau mereka melihat para _Bount_ di barat dan selatan. Beberapa anggota _Onmitsukido_ berkata mereka menghadapi satu dengan rambut orange. Rukia dan Kuchiki- _taichou_ bertemu satu wanita dengan pedang. Lalu beberapa yang lainnya dalam posisi terjauh bertemu dengan dua orang yang menyerang Iba- _fukutaichou_ dan Omaeda _-fukutaichou_. Dari alurnya yang terakhir bergerak menuju arah berlawanan dari _Seireitei."_ Matsumoto melapor dengan jelas sama seperti Akatsuki. Kapten lain terdengar heran dan kagum pada saat itu.

"Bagus, teruskan laporanmu. Jika kita tahu dimana titik pasti mereka, kita akan hubungi Abarai dan beritahu dia untuk siap kapanpun. Sekarang kau jemput Rukia dan beritahu kita akan melanjutkan latihan. Datang ke tempat latihan khusus..." Toshiro memberi perintah pada wanita itu yang segera mengangguk dan kembali menghilang. Dia melihat pada yang lainnya. "Aku permisi, ayo Akatsuki..." Keduanya juga menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Dia benar-benar memiliki langkah yang cepat bukan?" Tanya Kyoraku dan mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lainnya. Matanya melihat pada reruntuhan itu sekali lagi. "Ya ampun, aku tidak akan iri pada siapapun yang membersihkan ini." Sambungnya sekali lagi dan kali ini sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

.


	31. Chapter 31

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 31** **-**

Di tempat divisi sepuluh, tidak banyak orang yang terlihat. Semua sedang sibuk untuk menemukan keberadaan _Bount_. Beberapa divisi menganggap itu sebagai lomba untuk menunjukan divisi yang terhebat. Tapi saat tersebar kalau wakil kapten dari divisi sepuluh terluka karena ledakan yang dibuat para _Bount_ sebelumnya. Seperti menekan sebuah tombol merah yang tidak boleh disentuh. Divisi sepuluh tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah sebuah lomba lagi. Mereka tampak serius untuk memberi pelajaran pada _Bount_ karena sudah melukai wakil kapten mereka.

Beberapa _shinigami_ dari divisi lain mendengarnya dan bahkan sampai pada telinga beberapa kapten hingga semua orang bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan besar. Sungguh divisi sepuluh adalah divisi yang paling mengerikan...

.

.

.

Di ruang latihan divisi sepuluh, Rukia dan Matsumoto bergerak secepat mungkin menuju tempat itu. Mereka hampir merusak pintu ketika mereka mendengar Akatsuki terluka. Matsumoto tidak tahu itu karena dia segera mendapatkan perintah lainnya begitu tiba disana. Dan Rukia mendengar itu dari Kiyone yang baru kembali dari divisi empat dan bertemu kakaknya Isane yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Akatsuki-chan! / _Sensei!"_ seru mereka berdua pada saat bersamaan.

Akatsuki sedang berdiri disamping kaptennya, matanya satu tertutup oleh perban. Langkah kedua orang itu bahkan terhenti didepannya. "Aku dengar kau terluka, Akatsuki- _sensei."_ kata Rukia. Toshiro masih terlihat serius sementara Akatsuki tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya buta sementara. Tak perlu khawatir, Unohana _-taichou_ bilang kalau ini akan kembali normal dalam beberapa hari."

"Kita kesampingkan itu dulu." Potong Toshiro langsung. "Kita akan berlatih sekarang, aku akan mengajarkan kalian berdua teknik yang aku dan Akatsuki kembangkan dulu. Dan aku minta kalian untuk benar-benar serius dalam hal ini."

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk, Toshiro berdiri didepan mereka. "Rukia, berikan aku _kido_ terkuatmu." Perintahnya. Rukia berkedip beberapa kali tapi tidak membuang waktu untuk membaca mantra _kido._ Tangannya ditunjukan pada Toshiro dan menyebutkan _"Way, of Destruction No. 33: Sokatsui!"_

Jurus yang sama seperti dia lakukan pada Akatsuki malam itu muncul dan terbang melesat pada Toshiro. Tapi kapten itu tidak menghindar, dia hanya berdiri dan menunggu itu serangan itu lebih dekat. Tangan Toshiro perlahan tepat pada _Kido_ tersebut yang tiba-tiba diserap olehnya bagai air. Mata Matsumoto dan Rukia terbuka sangat lebar saat itu. Toshiro lalu mengangkat tangannya yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya lalu menembakan serangan lebih besar ke ujung lain tempat latihan itu.

"Semua yang kalian lakukan adalah menaikkan _Reaitsu_ kalian seperti yang kalian lakukan ketika menggunakan _Kido_. Hanya saja dibandingkan mengeluarkannya, kau menyerap _kido_ yang datang padamu dengan satu atau kedua tanganmu. Segera kau menyerapnya, kau harus membiarkan kekuatan itu bergabung dengan dirimu yang akan membuat itu sebagai senjatamu. Lalu kau menaikkan kekuatanmu seperti yang kau inginkan dengan _Reiatsu_ -mu dan menembakannya dengan satu atau dua tangan." Toshiro menjelaskan semudah mungkin.

"Aku memutuskan mengajarkan kalian ini nanti tapi dengan keadaan sekarang. Aku pikir kalian siap untuk ini. Baiklah, sekarang..." Toshiro dan Akatsuki mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ mereka kembali. Matsumoto dan Rukia terkejut. "Akatsuki _-sensei,_ apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia.

Akatsuki tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, Rukia-chan. Butuh dari satu mata buta untuk menghentikanku berlatih dengan kalian. Dalam pertarungan kau tidak bisa bergantung pada satu indra saja. Kalian semua punya lebih dari mata. Jadi... bisa kita mulai?"

" _Hai!"_ jawab keduanya langsung dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Aku dan Akatsuki akan mencampurkan serangan dengan _kido_ pada kalian. Aku ingin kalian menyerapnya dan menembakan kembali pada kami, mengerti?" Perintah Toshiro.

"Baik, _Sensei!"_ Mereka mengangguk.

"Kita mulai..." kata Toshiro.

.

.

.

Latihan itu berlangsung hanya dua puluh menit jauh lebih singkat dari latihan sebelumnya tapi jelas lebih sulit. Toshiro menyerang mereka hampir dalam setiap kesempatan dengan _kido_ untuk menguji mereka dalam kecepatan tapi tentu dia juga memperhatikan kecepatan mereka. Pada saat menyerap _kido_ , Matsumoto tampaknya lebih cepat mengerti dengan tiga kali gagal sebelum bisa menyerap _kido_ sementara Rukia lima kali harus mencoba sebelum berhasil.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki senang melihat keseriusan mereka berlatih akhirnya berbuah manis. Mereka berdua membutuhkan waktu tersendiri untuk menyempurnakan teknik itu. Mencoba bagaimana yang salah dan apa yang benar. Berbagai latihan dan percobaan mereka berdua lakukan hingga akhirnya bisa menggunakan teknik itu dengan sempurna.

Selain kapten dan wakil kapten yang senang, Rukia dan Matsumoto juga memiliki perasaan lain yaitu kagum. Mereka berdua kagum pada Akatsuki yang bisa bertarung seperti dirinya yang biasa lakukan dengan kedua matanya. Bertarung setelah kehilangan setengah penglihatan bukanlah hal mudah, itu adalah kebenaran yang sangat jelas. Tapi gadis itu dengan mudah menutupinya.

Selain kagum mereka juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada guru mereka yang lain. Toshiro tampaknya sedikit lebih serius dari dirinya yang biasa. Keduanya bahkan bisa merasakan _Reiatsu-_ nya dengan sangat jelas dingin dan tajam menyayat sedikit pada tubuh atau _Reiatsu_ mereka. Meski begitu, mereka bisa menduga apa penyebab hal itu. Seseorang melukai Akatsuki dan akan membayarnya dengan harga mahal.

.

.

.

* * *

halo! maaf nih, buat yang suka bleach mungkin tahu ini ide dari story mana. kalau yang belum tahu biar saya kasih tahu. saya mengambil ide ini dari bleach fanfic story, **CHANGE ONE SIDE, CHANGE THE STORY BY ICE PRINCE HITSUGAYA.** dia benar-benar sungguh adalah author yang hebat menurut saya. saya tidak berniat untuk mengambil kelebihan tapi harap maklum sebagai sesama manusia.


	32. Chapter 32

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 32** **-**

Matahari hampir terbenam, terdapat laporan kalau banyak sekali preman berkumpul di _Kusajishi_. Salah satu klon Akatsuki mendapatkan rumor itu dan mendengar tentang orang-orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul disana. Dia memeriksa dan menemukan kalau Jin Kariya bersama Go Koga dan Maki Ichinose juga berada disana. Dia pun segera melaporkan pada Toshiro yang segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Saatnya ke rencana selanjutnya." Gumam Toshiro pelan seperti bisikan. "Ayo Akatsuki, kita akan mengunjunginya..."

Akatsuki mengangguk dan berjalan disamping Toshiro, mereka melalui pintu taman belakang dan segera melakukan _Shunpo._ Keduanya melewati hutan jauh di distrik paling berbahaya, _Kusajishi._ Tanpa takut akan tersesat disana dan percaya pada Akatsuki. Mereka melewati beberapa jalan dan masuk semakin dalam. Mereka sampai pada sebuah pohon tertentu dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari sana. Akatsuki melihat ke tanah, Toshiro mengikuti bersamaan sebuah cahaya kebiruan muncul dan membuka pintu pada lorong gelap.

Keduanya masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan Klon serigala Akatsuki. _"My Lord..."_ klon itu memberi hormatnya dan hilang dalam pecahan es hitam. Toshiro melihat sekeliling sebelum terdengar suara wanita dari dalam gua.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bisa bertemu dengan kapten muda jenius yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi Tsuki berkata kalau kau adalah tuannya. Aku jujur saja sedikit terkejut." Seorang wanita berambut cokelat keluar dari bayangan gua.

Toshiro hanya tersenyum tipis. "Banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu." Tangannya disilangkan ke dadanya, Akatsuki berdiri disampingnya. _"My Lord,_ biar kuperkenalkan dia. Wanita ini adalah RanTao yang kuberitahukan sebelumnya."

"Kau...?" RanTao memperhatikan Akatsuki dengan serius. Dia tahu dari klon sebelumnya kalau dia memiliki wujud lain. Meski hanya sebentar tapi RanTao bisa mengenali suara seseorang dengan jelas. Akatsuki mengangguk, "halo, RanTao-san. Perkenalkan aku Nokage Akatsuki atau Tsuki jika dalam mode serigala, Wakil kapten divisi sepuluh."

"Ah, senang bisa melihatmu. Wakil kapten?" RanTao tersenyum. "Sekarang jelas semuanya. Tak heran kalau tidak banyak yang mengetahui pergerakanmu."

Akatsuki mengangguk, Toshiro menghela nafasnya. "Kita lupakan itu sekarang. Aku diberitahu Akatsuki kalau kau memiliki rencana untuk melawan penyerangan _Bount_. Kalau kau ingin rencana ini berhasil, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi sebelum mereka berpindah lebih jauh?" Kapten itu bisa merasakan _Reaitsu_ Ichigo, Byakuya dan Kariya semakin membesar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau selalu tahu pergerakan semua orang selanjutnya. Tak heran mereka memanggilmu jenius." Kata RanTao bersama mereka berjalan keluar dari gua.

"Salahkan orang lain yang mudah ditebak dan ajaran Akatsuki." Kata Toshiro.

"Bisa kau memberitahu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Kata RanTao saat mereka sudah berada diluar. "Jika sudah saatnya..." Jawab Toshiro dan berbalik hilang dalam _Shunpo._ RanTao menoleh pada Akatsuki yang mengangguk kecil, keduanya pun segera mengikuti kearah yang sama dengan Toshiro.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu bergerak sambil mengikuti arah tiga _Reaitsu_ yang saling berbenturan. "Sudah berapa lama mereka bertarung?" tanya RanTao tidak lama mereka bergerak. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berada disamping wanita itu. "Cukup lama. Meski Jin Kariya memiliki keunggulan untuk bisa menyerap _Reishi_ di _Soul Society,_ Byakuya dan Ichigo Kurosaki belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka." Kata Akatsuki pelan.

"Jadi rencananya?" Tanya wanita itu sekali lagi.

Toshiro melihat pada wanita itu. "Pertama, kita biarkan Jin mendapatkan _Jokai Crest._ Kedua, kau melemahkannya dengan ciptaan yang kau buat untuk menetralkannya. Ketiga, kita melihat dan menunggu Ichigo Kurosaki untuk mengalahkannya."

"Itu rencana bagus..." Kata RanTao setelah menatap Toshiro beberapa detik. Wanita itu terlihat melambat sekarang, staminanya sudah banyak berkurang. Seribu tahun bukanlah usia yang muda lagi terutama ketika kekuatan _shinigami_ -nya telah disegel. "Aku akan butuh istirahat... Kita sebaiknya cepat." katanya pelan.

Toshiro melihat padanya sebelum mereka berhenti. "Akatsuki..." Katanya pelan. Akatsuki mengangguk dan berubah menjadi serigala sekali lagi. RanTao terlihat kagum pada perubahan itu, kacamata sedikit dinaikkan. "Bisa kubilang aku terkesan pada perubahanmu, Akatsuki-san." Kata RanTao. Akatsuki tertawa kecil dengan suara serigalanya, "tolong panggil aku Tsuki jika dalam wujud ini. Akatsuki adalah nama manusiaku, Tsuki adalah serigala."

"Ah, perlindungan diri..." RanTao mengangguk paham.

Akatsuki mengambil posisi dengan keempat kaki sekarang. Toshiro melompat naik, tangannya diulurkan pada RanTao. Wanita itu tanpa ragu meraihnya dan ikut naik. "Pegangan yang kuat." Kata Toshiro lalu mengangguk pada Akatsuki. Serigala itu melompat dengan sangat kuat hingga menghancurkan semua yang ada dibawahnya. Dia berlari di udara dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Aku pikir kalian akan ber _-shunpo_ sepanjang jalan tapi ini hebat juga!" Kata Rantao diantara angin yang bersiul kencang.

Toshiro tersenyum kecil, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika Akatsuki pertama kali melakukan hal ini. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat sebelum melompat jatuh tegak lurus ke tanah. Sebelum jatuh, Akatsuki meledakan sedikit _reiatsu_ -nya untuk mencegah mereka terluka. Hal ini membuat mereka seperti meteor yang jatuh ke bumi.

Ketika mereka jatuh, retakan yang dibuat oleh tiga orang sebelumnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Beberapa batu hancur dan debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan bagai awan. Toshiro dan RanTao masih ada dipunggung Akatsuki berada ditengah retakan itu.

"Ya..." Rantao melihat sekeliling, mereka berada didasar. "Setidaknya kemunculanku sedikit bersinar." Sambungnya tertawa kecil.

Akatsuki tersenyum mengangguk kecil, dia bergerak keluar dari retakan itu. Mereka berjalan perlahan bersamaan debu-debu itu menghilang. Tiga orang yang bertarung sebelumnya melebarkan mata karena terkejut. Mereka tidak berpikir tentang kedatangan orang lain.

"T-Toshiro..." Ichigo berbicara tanpa sadar masih sedikit berkedip kaget.

Matanya semakin lebar saat melihat orang dibelakang Toshiro. "Ini adalah RanTao, Kurosaki. Dia bukan Yoshino." Kata Akatsuki saat merendahkan punggungnya. Kedua orang disana turun perlahan, Akatsuki sedikit menggoyangkan bulunya dari debu. Lalu mengambil posisi berdiri kembali.

"RanTao? Tapi kalau begitu... Dia yang membuat _Bount!_ Bagaimana dia bisa..." Ichigo tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti..." Kata Toshiro melihat pada Byakuya. Dia memberi hormat kecil, "Kuchiki- _taichou..._ Maaf mengganggu pertarunganmu." Katanya pelan. Pada saat itu Kariya menatap lurus pada satu-satunya wanita disana. _**(Dia tidak menghitung Akatsuki wanita. Dia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu bisa berubah)**_ "Jadi kau. Kau membuat kami dan meninggalkan kami untuk mati?" Suaranya sedikit geram sekarang.

Rantao tersenyum kecil terlihat mengejek tapi Akatsuki dan Toshiro bisa juga melihat rasa bersalah dan sedih. "Membuatmu? Ya benar. Tapi meninggalkanmu untuk mati, kenapa kau mengatakan hal semacam itu?" Tanyanya.

Tangan Kariya diremas dengan kuat sekarang _. "Tch!_ Seolah itu berpengaruh. Kau akan melihat kami mencapai tujuan kami dan setelah _Seireitei_ hancur, aku akan membunuhnya..." Senyuman Kariya semakin gelap pada penciptanya. Akatsuki menggeram tanpa sadar, Kariya melihat pada serigala itu. "Apa dia salah satu ciptaanmu juga? Sungguh meng—"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Semua terkejut ketika sesuatu yang cepat melesat pada Kariya dan melemparkannya. Yang lain terkejut kembali, Akatsuki sedikit meringis memikirkan bagaimana Kariya bisa bertahan pada serangan itu. Toshiro baru saja menendang Kariya yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Mata Kariya tampaknya juga terkejut dengan serangan mendadak itu.

"Katakan sesuatu tentang dia maka akan kubuat kau menyesal." Ancam Toshiro penuh hawa pembunuh sebelum berbalik. "Tugas kita selesai, kami pergi dulu..." Kata Toshiro dan menghilang bersama Akatsuki dengan _Shunpo_ meninggalkan semua yang ada disana.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau membangunkan naga dari sarangnya." Kata Byakuya ketika Toshiro dan Akatsuki sudah pergi. Dia tahu dan telah mendengar bagaimana divisi sepuluh itu dengan baik. Mata bangsawan itu melirik pada Kariya. "Perlu kau ingat, serigala itu bukanlah hasil kecelakaan eksperimen sepertimu. Dan kekuatan Hitsugaya- _taichou_ tidak hanya sampai itu saja. Kau akan mati karena membuat naga marah dengan mengusik sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

don't touch dragon's treasure... that's for sure.


	33. Chapter 33

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 33** **-**

Matahari hampir terbit kembali setelah pertarungan antara Byakuya, Ichigo dan Kariya. Toshiro sudah terbangun seperti biasa dan berada di taman belakang ruangannya. Dia duduk bersila dengan mata tertutup dan Hyorinmaru di pangkuannya. Tidak lama terdengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Wangi teh melati tercium didepannya membuat tubuhnya kembali tenang dari sebelumnya. Toshiro menghela nafas perlahan, matanya terbuka dan menatap pada segelas teh hangat yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Apa matamu tidak apa-apa, Akatsuki?" Tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki duduk disamping tuannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _My Lord_. Tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya sementara. Anda juga tidak perlu hingga seperti itu."

Tangan kapten itu meraih gelas yang didepannya, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Akatsuki hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu kalau tuannya selalu menganggap dirinya sama. Sikap protektifnya adalah bukti dia peduli dan memang seperti itulah sifatnya. Sejak kejadian pertama kematiannya oleh Aizen, sikap itu semakin bertambah dan bahkan membuat Akatsuki sendiri kerepotan.

Mereka berdua dengan tenang menikmati pagi itu hingga Matsumoto muncul dengan _Shunpo._ Dia berlutut dibelakang keduanya, _"Sensei,_ aku mendapatkan kabar kalau banyak preman yang bergerak menuju Kusajishi. Sepertinya salah satu bandar judi yang melakukannya tapi bisa terlihat ada orang lain dibaliknya."

"Aku mengerti, beritahu yang lainnya kerja bagus. Lalu kau pergi ke tempat Abarai dan minta dia bergabung dengan kita sore ini." kata Toshiro kembali memakai Hyorinmaru.

" _Hai!"_ Matsumoto menghilang kembali.

Salah satu alis Akatsuki terangkat sekarang. "Cukup mengherankan melihatnya melakukan semua perintah. Tapi Matsumoto memang selalu bisa diandalkan jika waktunya benar-benar tiba."

"Ya... Aku hanya berharap dia bisa melakukan itu juga pada lembar kerjanya." Gumam Toshiro sambil meminum tehnya kembali. "Kau juga bersiaplah, apa pesannya sudah disampaikan?" Tanyanya. Akatsuki mengangguk, tuannya meminta dia memberikan surat pada Kenpachi entah untuk apa. "Bagus..." Toshiro berdiri sambil membawa gelas tehnya masuk kembali ke ruangan lalu diletakan pada mejanya. "Kita sebaiknya berbicara pada Ukitake- _taichou,_ Kyoraku- _taichou_ dan Unohana- _taichou_. Aku ingin tahu sampai mana mereka." kata Toshiro sebelum keduanya menghilang.

.

Di dekat menara _Senzaikyu_ terlihat pembangunan kembali menara itu sedang dilakukan. Para _Shinigami_ tampak sibuk membawa bahan bangunan dan membuat pondasi ulang. Disana terlihat beberapa kapten dan wakil kapten. Toshiro berjalan pada Ukitake, Kyoraku dan Nanao bersamaan Kurotsuchi dan putrinya berjalan menjauh.

"Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou."_ Gadis itu memberikan hormat dan tatapan yang bahkan Kurotsuchi tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. "Ayo Nemu! Aku tidak memiliki waktu sepanjang hari!" Seru kapten itu. Nemu kembali melihat pada ayahnya. "Baik." Jawabnya dengan nada tanpa emosi. Kedua orang itu melihat pada mereka sebelum kembali pada tiga orang lain didepannya. "Selamat pagi, Hitsugaya- _taichou."_ Kata Nanao memberi hormat sama seperti Nemu lakukan.

Toshiro mengangguk padanya sebelum melihat pada Ukitake. "Apa ada yang baru?" Tanyanya langsung.

Ukitake mengangguk, "Sedikit. Aku pikir aku berhasil melacak satu tapi masih belum pasti dengan informasinya. Aku masih harus mencari sedikit lagi untuk lebih yakin." Kapten itu berbicara pada Toshiro pelan yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tetap pastikan itu, mungkin aku akan menanyakan juga pada RanTao berapa jumlah yang pasti." Mata Kapten itu melihat pada Akatsuki yang segera mengangguk mengerti dan bergerak mundur sambil menutup matanya.

Semua melihat itu sebentar, Toshiro kembali berbicara. "Kau akan kuberikan informasinya, terus hubungi aku. Dan bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pikir Kurotsuchi menyadari sesuatu?" Toshiro berpindah pada Kyoraku.

"Yeah... sebenarnya aku pikir dia baru saja melakukannya ketika berjalan pergi tadi." kata Kapten yang menggunakan kimono merah muda itu sambil mengangkat topi jeraminya dan menunjukan senyumannya. Nanao tetap dia selama permbicaraan itu tapi menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Seolah mendengar pikirannya, Toshiro melihat pada gadis itu. "Mereka melakukan sesuatu untukku dan ya, itu tentang _Bount"_ jawabnya mudah.

Wajah Nanao berubah menjadi terkejut pada informasi itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau tiga kapten secara rahasia bekerja sama, gadis itu bisa menduga kalau Akatsuki juga terlibat. Akhirnya wajah kesal muncul diwajahnya sambil melirik pada kaptennya sendiri. "Ada apa Nanao-chan sayang?" tanya Kyoraku sedikit gugup.

Ukitake menghela nafasnya sambil memberikan ekspresi yang mengatakan _'Kita mulai lagi.'_ Sementara Toshiro hanya tersenyum kecil, Akatsuki kembali disampingnya.

" _My Lord, pesannya sudah disampaikan. RanTao bilang kalau dia akan memberikan informasi itu."_ Akatsuki bertelepati sambil melihat pada mata Toshiro. Kapten itu mengangguk sambil mengangkat satu alis, _"Apa kau sudah memeriksa di Kusajishi?"_

Akatsuki mengangguk, _"Ya, sepertinya apapun itu. Mereka sedang melaksanakan rencana untuk melewati dinding."_

" _Aku mengerti..."_ Toshiro menyilangkan tangan sambil menutup mata.

Ukitake, Kyoraku dan Nanao melihat percakapan mereka dan tidak berbicara apapun. Mereka tahu kalau kedua orang itu bisa mengerti satu sama lainnya dengan baik meski hanya sebuah gerakan. Mereka disebut pasangan es bukan hanya sekedar gelar tapi juga karena mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain melebihi apa yang bisa orang lain lakukan.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ukitake dan Kyoraku, mereka berdua segera pergi ke divisi empat. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berjalan pada sebuah pintu ruangan yang berbeda sendiri dari yang lain. Akatsuki baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu saat terdengar suara Unohana mempersilakan mereka masuk. Keduanya segera masuk dan menghampiri Unohana yang sedang mengerjakan lembar kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ Tanyanya melihat pada tamu itu.

"Maaf mengganggumu Unohana- _taichou._ Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau sudah bersiap dan memeriksakan mata Akatsuki kembali." Toshiro berjalan pada dinding dan bersandar disana. Unohana berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat seperti yang kau minta tapi maukah kau memberitahuku kenapa? Tolong duduk disini Nokage- _fukutaichou."_ Katanya sambil menunjuk pada kursi lain di ruangan itu.

Toshiro kembali berjalan dan berpindah pada Unohana yang sedang memeriksa Akatsuki. "Hanya persiapan. Banyak anggota divisi yang mungkin akan terluka selama penyerangan ini dan akan lebih mudah juga cepat untuk menolong mereka jika kau memiliki tempat." Toshiro berbicara sambil memperhatikan wanita itu memeriksa mata Akatsuki. Hingga lima menit pemeriksaan itu, Unohana kembali berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti... Kau bisa membawa dukungan kami." Katanya lalu kembali pada Akatsuki. "Matamu semakin membaik, mungkin saja akan sedikit kabur tapi itu tidak akan masalah." Tangan Unohana kembali meraih perban baru dan memasangkannya kembali. Setelah selesai Unohana melihat pada mereka. "Apa kalian ingin mengunjungi dia? Dia masih belum bangun, tapi setidaknya sedikit pengunjung akan bagus."

Unohana tahu kalau kedua orang itu sangat sensitif ketika membahas _'dia'_. Akatsuki hanya melihat pada Toshiro yang bergumam pelan. "Mungkin kunjungan singkat tidak akan terlalu buruk." Setelah berpikir, kepala kapten itu terangguk kecil sebelum kembali keluar. Dia dan Akatsuki bergerak pada ruangan yang sangat mereka ingat. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka masuk kedalam ruangan yang cahayanya sedikit redup itu.

Mereka berhenti didekat ranjang yang diatasnya terbaring Hinamori. Kulitnya putih pucat tapi masih bernafas. Tangannya masihlah terpasang IV lalu EKG disampingnya.

Toshiro melihat setiap tanda kehidupan gadis itu sebelum duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Dia hanya berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan pada Hinamori. Setelah lima hari sejak kejadian itu, Toshiro telah sadar kalau dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan pada gadis tersebut. Mereka berdua diam didalam ruangan itu hingga Toshiro menoleh pada Akatsuki ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi mulutnya terhenti bergerak ketika sadar gadis itu sudah tertidur. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu sudah tertidur disana karena tidak biasanya Akatsuki tertidur pada jam kerja.

' _Dia pasti kelelahan...'_ Pikir Toshiro memperhatikan gadis itu pasti sangat kelelahan karena bahkan tidak terganggu dengan posisi duduknya.

Toshiro tahu kalau Akatsuki pasti menjadi yang paling sibuk dalam kejadian itu. Membagi diri untuk memata-matai musuh, menyampaikan pesan atau mengerjakan laporan tepat pada waktunya. Meski mereka adalah makhluk yang tangguh tapi mereka masihlah memiliki batas. Tubuh gadis itu perlahan miring, tangan Toshiro segera menahannya sebelum dia terjatuh. Dengan lembut Toshiro berpindah kesampingnya dan membiarkan gadis itu bersandar pada pundak kanannya. Secara tidak sadar tangan itu juga mengusap rambut hitam Akatsuki secara lembut. Membuat gadis itu kembali masuk kedalam mimpinya.

Hanya dalam sepuluh menit disana, Toshiro juga tertidur bersama Akatsuki. Keduanya masuk dalam tidur yang lelap dan menenangkan. Sedikit yang mereka tahu adalah Unohana- _taichou_ datang dan melihat mereka tertidur disana. Sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak boleh ditempati tapi melihat keduanya begitu damai dan mengingat mereka telah sibuk dalam penyerangan ini. Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu keluar dan kembali ke ruangan itu dengan sebuah selimut lebar ditangannya. Dia memasangkan pada keduanya seperti seorang ibu sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Mereka masihlah anak-anak bagaimana pun...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mother unohana... so sweet..


	34. Chapter 34

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 34** **-**

Pada malam hari...

Mata kebiruan terbuka tiba-tiba dan segera melihat sekeliling. _'Aku masih di divisi empat?'_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Dia sadar ditangannya seperti ada yang bergerak. Akatsuki sepertinya juga terbangun, matanya terbuka perlahan sambil beberapa kali dikedipkan.

Gadis itu segera sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan. _"My Lord!_ A-Aku minta maaf..."

"Hentikan, Akatsuki." Kata Toshiro segera menghentikan gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Setelah semua yang terjadi sampai hari ini, kau adalah yang tersibuk dari semuanya. Aku juga tertidur... Jangan merasa bersalah, mengerti?"

" _Y-yes, My Lord..."_ Jawab Akatsuki malu dan merapikan kembali bajunya. Toshiro mengikuti sampai tiba-tiba pintu disana terbuka. Matsumoto dan Renji datang saat itu, _"Sensei,_ Unohana _-taichou_ bilang kalau kalian berdua ada disini. Kami sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana."

"Maaf, aku kelelahan dan tertidur disini." kata Akatsuki.

Matsumoto dan Renji terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Toshiro kembali membenarkan Hyorinmaru dan syal miliknya. Ketiga orang disana mengangguk sebelum melakukan _Shunpo_ dan membuat ruangan itu kosong.

.

.

.

Di distrik _Kusajishi_ , kelompok Toshiro bergerak secara perlahan masuk kedalam hutan. Mereka bisa merasakan dengan jelas kemana arah yang mereka tuju. Akatsuki membawa mereka dengan wujud serigalanya. Para _Bount_ hanya pernah bertemu dengan wujudnya tersebut jadi dia masih akan aman. Didalam hutan, mereka bertemu beberapa preman dan menjatuhkan mereka dengan mudah. Toshiro dan Akatsuki segera menyadari sesuatu yang salah, Matsumoto yang pertama berbicara tentang hal itu.

"Ada yang salah... Tidak ada _Bount_ disini." Kata Matsumoto melihat sekeliling dan orang-orang yang tidak sadarkan diri disekitar mereka. "Ada lebih sedikit orang daripada yang kita pikirkan sebelumnya."

Renji menghampiri, "apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_

"Kita berpisah menjadi dua dan tetap lanjutkan. Berhati-hatilah kalian." Tanpa melihat reaksi dari Renji. Kapten itu dan Akatsuki segera menghilang dalam kegelapan hutan.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya wakil kapten itu pada Matsumoto.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Apanya?"

"Pergi tanpa memutuskan siapa bersama siapa?" Kata Renji.

"Itu mudah jika kau selalu bersama mereka berdua." Matsumoto melihat pada tempat dimana kapten dan wakil kaptennya tadi berada. "Ketika melakukan menjadi tim, _Taichou_ selalu memilih bersama Akatsuki-chan. Hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan emosinya dengan sempurna. Dan terlebih, kalau kau bandingkan dengan sikap protektifmu pada Rukia, _Taichou_ lebih dari itu pada Akatsuki-chan."

.

.

.

Akatsuki dan Toshiro bergerak melewati beberapa bagian hutan sebelum merasakan _Reiatsu_ lain disekitar mereka. "Sebelah sini, _My Lord..."_ kata Akatsuki mengikuti penciumannya sekarang. Toshiro bergerak bersama disampingnya tanpa berbicara. Mereka bergerak hingga sampai pada balik pohon besar. Didepan mereka terdapat sebuah tanah terbuka dengan sebuah rumah dan bekas beberapa pohon yang ditebang.

"Disini tempatnya, _My Lord..."_ kata Akatsuki masih berdiri dalam bayangan.

Toshiro menatap lurus kedepan, dia bisa merasakan _Reaitsu_ seseorang didepannya. Orang yang sangat dicarinya saat itu. Pengkhianat yang membocorkan informasi dan menyusup ke dalam _Seireitei_ , Maki Ichinose. "Aku akan mengatasinya, kau berkeliling dan cari kemana yang lainnya." Toshiro berbicara sambil melangkah maju, perlahan dia tanpa takut berjalan menghadapi mantan _shinigami_ itu. Akatsuki segera menghilang dan melacak semua preman yang ada disana.

"Jadi kau, Maki Ichinose?" Toshiro berkata dingin. Bulan bersinar terang untuk membuat dia bisa melihat ekspresi _shinigami_ itu. " _Shinigami,_ tidak bukan... Kau bukanlah _shinigami_ lagi sejak membantu _Bount_ menyusup ke _Soul Society."_ Kapten itu tampak mengejek dengan datar.

"Kalau memang benar kenapa?" Balas Ichinose. Dia bisa melihat _haori_ yang dipakai oleh Toshiro. "Kau sendiri tampaknya seorang kapten yang masih anak kecil. Tidak heran kalau _Seireitei_ kehilangan keadilan mereka."

Sepertinya Ichinose berusaha untuk memancing amarah Toshiro tapi tidak berhasil karena kapten itu tidak menunjukan reaksi yang dia inginkan. Kapten itu menatap padanya lalu menghilang. Ichinose terkejut dan berusaha melacak kemana Toshiro sebelum sebuah tendangan mendarat di sisi perutnya dan melemparkan dia kedalam rumah dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau yang bertanggung jawab meledakan menara _senzaikyu_ dan menyerang beberapa wakil kapten?" Tanya Toshiro.

Maki Ichinose mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat mata biru itu bersinar dan matanya tampak seperti seekor naga. Ledakan _Reaitsu_ tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat mantan _shinigami_ itu ketakutan bahkan sulit untuk bernafas. Beberapa bagian disekeliling mereka mulai membeku terutama yang ada disekitar Toshiro.

"Jika ya memang kenapa?!" Tanya Ichinose, tidak peduli dia akan mati untuk Kariya.

Toshiro tersenyum dalam aura gelap. "Apa kau mengingat wakil kapten lain yang datang terakhir? Yang kau ledakan _kido_ cahaya didepan wajahnya?"

Wajah Ichinose berubah pucat, tentu saja dia mengingatnya karena _shinigami_ itu satu-satunya yang bisa melacaknya meski dalam jurus miliknya. Dia berpikir kalau _shinigami_ itu pastilah wakil kapten yang sangat kuat. Teringat juga kalau dia merasa ketakutan saat menghadapi _shinigami_ itu dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dengan melemparkan _kido_ cahaya tepat diwajahnya.

"Ah... Jadi kau ingat..." Toshiro membaca reaksi Ichinose. "Gadis yang kau lemparkan _kido_ cahaya itu adalah wakil kaptenku. Seranganmu membuatnya terluka dan aku tidak akan membiarkan satu pun yang menyakiti sesuatu yang milikku bebas begitu saja." Tawa gelap keluar dari mulut Toshiro membuat seluruh tubuh merinding untuk yang mendengarnya. Tangannya dikepalkan bersamaan suhu disekitarnya semakin menurun. Sebelum Ichinose bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Toshiro meraih bajunya dan melemparkannya pada arah yang berlawanan sekarang.

Di saat itu, Ichigo dan Ishida datang berlari ke tempat itu dan melihat Toshiro menatap Ichinose yang terbaring ditanah. "Apa yang..." Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata. Matsumoto datang pada tempat itu bersama Renji. Dia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi. "Jadi dia rupanya..." Gumam wanita itu dengan aura gelap.

"M-Matsumoto-san?" Tanya Ishida gugup melihat perubahan aura wanita itu. Matanya sekarang berpindah Renji. "Apa kau tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Renji menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil memperhatikan Toshiro dan Matsumoto. Jelas dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh divisi sepuluh. "Ada serangan bom kemarin yang meledakan menara _senzaikyu_. Ise- _fukutaichou_ , Kotetsu- _fukutaichou_ melihat ada yang mencurigakan dan mengikutinya. Aku dengar mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang tak terlihat sebelum Nokage- _fukutaichou_ datang menolong. Penyusup itu melarikan diri dengan mengeluarkan _kido_ cahaya tepat diwajah Nokage- _fukutaichou_ dan meledakan Bom. Mereka bertiga berhasil selamat tapi mata kanan Nokage _-fukutaichou_ buta sementara karena _kido_ cahaya itu. Dan kupikir Hitsugaya _-taichou_ sudah menemukan orangnya. Bukan begitu, Matsumoto-san?"

Semua menoleh pada Matsumoto yang tidak menjawab tapi mereka bisa mendengar apa yang dia gumamkan. "Ayo _Taichou_... bunuh dia... buat dia menjadi es batu..." Ichigo, Ishida dan Renji _sweetdrop_ mendengar ucapannya lalu kembali melihat Toshiro yang mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru.

Oh, sepertinya orang didepan mereka akan segera berakhir.

"Kau harus tahu, aturan apa yang harus kau patuhi jika memasuki area milik naga." kata Toshiro memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Jangan pernah melukai sesuatu yang jelas adalah miliknya." Sambung Toshiro dengan gelap. Ichinose bahkan ketakutan saat itu, dia hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Toshiro tidak berkata apapun lagi tapi Hyorinmaru muncul melingkar keluar dari pedang dan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sepertinya Hyorinmaru sama protektifnya dengan Toshiro. Pedangnya diangkat tinggi ke langit dan salju bertiup bagai badai. Mata Toshiro bersinar antara merah dan biru dalam ketenangan amukan. Ichinose menatap dalam horor saat Toshiro hanya bergumam satu kata.

"Matilah..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 35** **-**

Malam hari di dalam hutan _Kusajishi_ yang gelap. Tempat yang sunyi itu sekarang ramai dengan ledakan dan teriakan beberapa orang. Sementara satu sisi dipenuhi dengan teriakan, sisi yang lain jauh lebih sunyi dan bahkan berbeda. Pohon-pohon ditutupi oleh es, tanah disana ditutupi dengan salju yang dingin. Suhu disana jauh berbeda daripada seharusnya dan membuat banyak orang disekitar tempat itu melarikan diri. Semua kecuali empat orang disana yang berdiri melihat sumber dari fenomena aneh itu.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, kapten divisi sepuluh tampak berdiri disana dengan _Reiatsu-_ nya menyebar di udara. Di tangannya terlihat _zanpakutou_ miliknya yang terkenal Hyorinmaru, sang naga es yang sekarang berputar di tubuh dan pedang Toshiro. Mata mereka menatap dingin pada orang yang terbaring di tanah tak berdaya. Orang yang telah mengusik sesuatu yang merupakan milik mereka.

Maki Ichinose, tidak berdaya saat tahu dia telah melakukan kesalahan melukai wakil kapten dari Toshiro Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu siapa yang dia serang sebelumnya dan tidak pernah berpikir akan berakibat seperti itu. Tubuhnya gemetar tak sanggup bergerak sedikit pun dibawah tekanan dan tatapan es tersebut. Tangan kapten itu terangkat bersama pedangnya saat dia bersiap memberikan serangan penghabisan.

"Matilah..."

.

.

.

 _ **Trang!**_

Bunyi lain terdengar dan pedang berbeda muncul bertabrakan dengan Hyorinmaru. Pedang itu lebih besar dan berwarna hitam gelap. Seorang gadis memegang pedang itu dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Toshiro. Semua orang melebarkan mata bahkan kapten divisi sepuluh itu juga terkejut. Semua badai salju dan awan gelap menghilang dan terhenti seolah waktu yang menghentikannya.

Akatsuki berdiri disana sudah kembali menjadi manusia. Rambutnya terurai dan nafasnya terengah-engah, sepertinya dia terburu-buru kembali dari apapun yang dia kerjakan sebelumnya. Gadis itu menurunkan pedangnya perlahan sambil tertunduk. _"My Lord_... tolong hentikan..." katanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki menelan ludahnya dan berlutut didepan tuannya. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah, dia mulai berbicara tanpa melihat wajah tuannya. "Tolong sadarlah _, My Lord..._ Ini bukan dirimu, aku mengenal baik dirimu... Tolong hentikan ini sebelum kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Dia melukaimu, Akatsuki..." Geram kapten itu masih melihat pada Ichinose.

"Memang tapi itu hanya sementara, semua akan kembali normal." Jawab Akatsuki masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kalau perbandingan itu adalah 50/50." Balas Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki sekarang.

"Ya..." Kata Akatsuki pelan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, "... Tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk membunuhnya dalam amarah, _My Lord_ Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru-sama. Tolong buka mata kalian... jika kau ingin membasahi pedang dengan darah, kumohon jangan pernah melakukannya dalam amarah. Aku baik-baik saja..." Mata merah itu tampak memelas. Akatsuki tidak pernah menyukai orang yang membunuh karena amarah bahkan karena itu untuknya sendiri.

Itu adalah hal yang salah baginya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbicara ketika itu, semua yang ada disana melihat Akatsuki berusaha menyadarkan Toshiro dalam amukannya. Ichigo dan Ishida tampak ketakutan dengan kekuatan kapten muda itu. Matsumoto mengerutkan keningnya seolah tidak setuju Ichinose dilepaskan begitu saja. Sementara Renji menelan ludah, dia sepertinya percaya pada Matsumoto tentang hanya Akatsuki yang bisa menenangkan emosi dari kapten divisi sepuluh itu.

Toshiro terdiam tidak bergerak saat itu. Hyorinmaru masih menggeram sebelum akhirnya Toshiro menarik kembali pedangnya. Naga itu tampaknya mendapatkan perintah untuk kembali karena dia menggeram lebih berat dari sebelumnya dan tampak kesal. Meski melawan naga es itu mengalah untuk kembali. Hyorinmaru tampaknya masih sanggup memberikan sebuah pukulan dibawah dagu Ichinose dengan ekornya. Cukup kuat karena langsung melemparkan pemuda malang itu ke udara dan jatuh ke tanah dengan cara menyakitkan.

Akatsuki menghela nafasnya tapi tidak bergerak dari posisinya ditanah. Dia segera merasakan emosi dari tuannya ketika sedang menginterogasi beberapa preman _Kusajishi_ dan memutuskan segera kembali. Melihat tuannya membunuh dalam amarah adalah salah satu ketakutan Akatsuki. Dia tidak pernah ingin melihat itu, akan dicoba segala cara agar tuannya tidak menyesal karena aksinya di kemudian hari.

"Akan kulepaskan dia kali ini jika itu kemauanmu..." Kapten itu memasukan kembali Hyorinmaru.

Akatsuki membungkuk, "Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati anda, _My Lord..."_

"Hn... Laporanmu, Akatsuki" Kata Toshiro pelan.

" _Hai..."_ Akatsuki masih tertunduk. "Para _Bount_ berniat untuk menyerang _Seireitei_ dengan menyerang gerbang _Hakuto_ dan _Kokuryo._ Menurut perkiraan mereka seharusnya tiba pagi ini."

"Aku mengerti... Bangun, Akatsuki..." Kata Toshiro pada akhirnya.

Akatsuki mengikuti dan berdiri perlahan, kepalanya masih tertunduk takut. Toshiro melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Terkadang dia mudah sekali kesal atau marah. Dan pada saat itu hanya Akatsuki yang bisa menenangkannya kembali. Setelah pikirannya kembali tenang, Toshiro sekarang harus juga menenangkan Akatsuki. Tangannya diangkat perlahan, kapten itu meringis dan gugup saat melihat Akatsuki menutup matanya takut hanya karena hal itu. Tampaknya dia sedikit berlebihan kali ini hingga membuat wakil kaptennya hingga sampai begitu.

"Maaf..." Katanya pelan lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Tangannya dengan lembut terus mengusap rambut hitam itu hingga beberapa detik sebelum turun pada dagu gadis. Mengangkat wajah Akatsuki dengan hati-hati agar melihat padanya. Toshiro melihat memeriksa apakah dia membuat luka lain sebelum menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf... Aku membuatmu ketakutan, ya?" Tanyanya lembut.

Akatsuki tidak tahu yang dimaksudkan tuannya sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau tangan dan tubuhnya gemetar. Tangan Toshiro yang sedikit lebih gelap dengan hati-hati memegang tangan Akatsuki itu dan menghentikan gemetarnya. Mereka hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum Toshiro menoleh kebelakang, matanya melirik dengan tajam.

"Kau terlambat..." Katanya.

Semua bingung kemana kapten itu berbicara sebelum sebuah bayangan besar muncul. Ichigo ketakutan sekarang karena yang muncul adalah seorang penggila pertarungan, Kenpachi Zaraki. Yachiru tersenyum lebar di pundak pria menakutkan itu. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku tahu kau juga sangat menikmati yang barusan." Balas Kenpachi lalu melihat pada Ichinose, mantan anak buahnya dulu. "Yo! Lama tak bertemu, Ichinose."

"Maki-chan, kami menemukanmu!" kata Yachiru melihat pada Ichinose.

"Zaraki, kau urus sampah itu." Kata Toshiro tajam pada Ichinose. Matanya menatap rendah pemuda itu yang sekarang masih terengah-engah. "Aku dengar kau anak buah yang setia pada Kariya. Tampaknya itu benar-benar salah..." Toshiro berbalik sekarang tangannya masih memegang tangan Akatsuki dan berjalan menjauh tapi berhenti ketika dia berada didepan Kenpachi.

"Apa?" Tanya kapten itu tahu kalau Toshiro masih memiliki hal lain untuk dibicarakan.

Toshiro melirik, "Pastikan sampah itu membayar hutangnya." Dia berkata itu jelas lalu melihat pada yang lain. _"Bount_ sedang bergerak, kita semua pergi sekarang!" Toshiro segera berlari bersama Akatsuki tidak jauh disampingnya.

" _Hai!"_ jawab semua dan berlari mengikuti kapten muda itu meninggalkan Kenpachi untuk mengurus mantan anggota. Dan memastikan kalau orang itu membayar apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Akatsuki secara lunas.

.

.

.


	36. Chapter 36

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 36** **-**

Setelah kejadian di hutan _Kusajishi_. Toshiro, Akatsuki, Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo dan teman-temannya segera kembali ke _Seireitei_ setelah mendapatkan informasi kalau serangan sedang berlangsung disana. Mereka semua berlari dalam diam sepanjang jalan itu. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara setelah kejadian yang sebelumnya.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan gerbang barat _Seireitei_ saat matahari mulai terbit dari horizon dan menyinari kegelapan di seluruh _Seireitei_ dengan cahayanya. Udara dingin mulai menghlang diganti hangatnya pagi. Saat gerbang itu sudah tampak, terlihat oleh mereka kalau gerbang tersebut telah terbuka dengan sebuah pengungkit sederhana.

"Sial! Kita terlambat!" Ichigo berteriak keras dan marah.

Langkahnya dipercepat untuk sampai di gerbang. Kariya melihat kedatangan mereka dan hanya tersenyum mengejek. Koga dan dia sudah berada disisi lain saat itu. Angin besar muncul ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Bukan hanya bisa menerbangkan Ichigo dan yang lain tapi juga membuat pengungkit raksasa itu hancur dan membuat gerbang itu tertutup kembali. Asap debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan seperti kabut.

"Bagaimana kita akan masuk?" Kata Ichigo dan menggeram begitu kembali bisa membuka mata.

Mata pemuda berambut jingga itu melihat Jidanbo yang terluka dan terbaring di tanah tidak sadarkan diri. Pikirannya segera terfokus pada kondisi _shinigami_ raksasa itu lalu melewati gerbang. Ichigo menghampiri pria besar itu dan melihat pada Orihime memintanya untuk mendekat. "Hei, Inoue... Bisa kau sembuhkan dia dengan cepat? Dia bisa membuka pintu gerbang sedikit untuk kita kalau dia dalam kondisi baik" Katanya.

' _Dia bukan hanya memikirkan misi tapi juga kawan dan teman-temannya... sama seperti yang kudengar tentang Isshin.'_ Pikir Toshiro sambil berjalan maju. Akatsuki dan Matsumoto melihat itu dan mengikutinya. Kapten itu mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru sekali lagi dan sedikit menyusupkannya ke celah dibawah gerbang. Tanpa banyak usaha, kapten itu mengangkatnya, "ayo..." katanya mudah.

Akatsuki dan Matsumoto segera masuk, yang lain melebarkan mata mereka dulu sebelum berlari masuk melewati gerbang. Orihime masih diam dan melihat pada Jidanbo yang masih terluka. "Maaf, Toshiro-kun... aku akan tinggal disini hingga Jidanbo-san sembuh." Gadis itu berkata dengan tulus, Toshiro mengangguk tangannya segera diulurkan dan dengan _Reiatsu-_ nya dia membentuk burung kecil dari es biru.

Burung itu terbang dari tangan Toshiro ke pundak Inoue. "Dia akan menunjukan arah padamu. Lalu jika ada _shinigami_ yang memberimu masalah, tunjukan mereka ini." Kapten itu membuat kembali kartu dari es dengan angka kanji sepuluh diatasnya. Dia memberikan potongan es itu pada Inoue yang menerima dengan sangat berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Toshiro-kun... Semoga berhasil!" katanya.

Kapten divisi sepuluh itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan melewati gerbang itu sambil menurunkan secara perlahan. Toshiro berjalan kembali dengan tenang, "Cepatlah... sebelum mereka bergerak lebih jauh" Katanya mudah. Tiga remaja disana mengangguk, menyisakan hanya _shinigami_ yang ada disana.

"Abarai, kau boleh kembali ke divisimu sekarang. Terima kasih sudah bergabung dengan kami." Kata Toshiro.

Wakil kapten berambut magenta itu mengangguk, "Aku permisi, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou_ , Matsumoto-san." Dia pun pergi dengan _Shunpo_ kembali pada kaptennya.

.

.

.

Toshiro berbalik sekarang dan melihat pada dua anggotanya. Keduanya bersiap pada perintah yang akan dia berikan. Mungkin terlihat normal tapi mata Toshiro yang terlatih bisa menyadari emosi yang ditahan oleh Akatsuki. "Akatsuki..." kapten itu memanggil dengan lembut. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mata Toshiro berubah menjadi sangat hangat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Akatsuki..." Tangan kapten itu meraih kedua tangan gadis didepannya. Dia mengangkatnya secara perlahan, "Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri. Aku benar-benar menakutimu, aku menyesal..." Dia berbicara dengan sangat lembut, Matsumoto bahkan bisa bersumpah dia tidak pernah mendengar nada itu sejak Toshiro menjadi kapten. Mata kebiruan itu melihat kedalam mata merah didepannya. "Apa kau membenciku?"

Bisa terlihat salah Akatsuki terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, "B-Bukan begitu, _My Lord..."_ Wajah gadis itu dipenuhi rasa bersalah sekarang. "Hanya saja, aku berpikir anda akan marah padaku. Untuk kami, manusia serigala sangat dilarang keras untuk mengangkat pedang pada tuan kami. Itu menunjukan sikap tidak patuh dan rendah. Hal itu adalah peraturan yang sangat keras untukku. Aku pantas mendapatkan huk—"

"Akatsuki..." Toshiro menghentikan ucapannya. Tangannya masih memegang tangan gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan menghukummu, Akatsuki. Tidak akan pernah... Kau melakukan hal benar." Akatsuki melebarkan mata saat toshiro membawa tangannya ke dada kapten itu tepat diatas jantungnya. Toshiro sangat bersungguh-sungguh saat itu.

"Kau sudah melindungiku... bahkan dari diriku sendiri..."

.

* * *

.

i'm back! for now... ugh... maaf ya, real life benar-benar menyulitkan dan beasttamer masih sibuk dalam hal itu.

Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau saya kasih beberapa chapter langsung.

Bukannya gga mau dan pengen beres, hanya kasihan kalau ada yang kelamaan nunggu.

as always, thank you for everything and please review!


	37. Chapter 37

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 37** **-**

Di divisi satu...

Terlihat hampir semua kapten berada disana kecuali Kenpachi, Ukitake. Semua dikumpulkan disana pada pertemuan darurat itu. Semua datang dengan waktu yang berbeda-beda, Toshiro sampai disana paling akhir dibandingkan yang lainnya. Saat dia masuk semua pertemuan itu segera dimulai. Soifon memberitahu mereka kalau dia sudah memposisikan regu _Onmitsukido_ diseluruh _Seireitei._ Disaat itu, Kurotsuchi sepertinya mulai mencurigai Toshiro.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kapten divisi 10 selama ini." Dia berkata dengan dengan curiga. Toshiro tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun bahkan tidak berpikir untuk melihat pada kapten disampingnya. Kurotsuchi segera meneruskan, "Bukankah dia seharusnya menghabisi para _Ryoka?_ Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sepertinya hanya membantu mereka menyerang _Seireitei._ Aku terkejut kau bisa menunjukan wajahmu tanpa malu disini."

"Aku tidak akan membuat alasan maupun menyalahkan siapapun, Kurotsuchi..." Katanya tenang dan dingin. Kurotsuchi menggertakan giginya karena marah tapi tetap diam.

"Kuchiki _-taichou_ , aku dengar kalau kau bertarung dengan Jin Kariya. Apa kau memiliki informasi yang bisa membantu kita melawannya?" Tanya Komamura dengan hormat ke kapten yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hm... Dia memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi angin." Kata kapten itu dengan tenang tapi diujung matanya dia melirik pada Toshiro. Kapten muda itu tahu dan melirik balik pada dia lalu juga Unohana dan Kyoraku. Dua kapten senior itu melihatnya dan mengerti isyarat itu. Byakuya meneruskan keterangannya, "Dia juga bisa menyerap _Reishi_ yang ada disekitarnya untuk semacam teknik pemulihan. Tapi kekuatannya masih dibawah kita, aku bisa mengalahkannya jika saja salah satu temannya datang dan menutupi mereka saat melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Seru Kurotsuchi. "Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan! Aku mengatakan kalau kita harus menanyakan pada kapten divisi sepuluh itu tentang tanggungjawabnya di situasi kali ini."

"Kami telah mendengar tentang hal itu..." Kyoraku tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Kurotsuchi mengangkat satu alisnya pada kapten yang menggunakan kimono merah muda itu. Dia tampak tidak mengerti kemana maksud dari ucapannya.

"Tentang alat _Quincy._ Para _Bount_ bisa datang ketempat ini karena seseorang dari departemen penelitian dan pengembangan memberikan padanya. Bukankah kau jatuh pada perangkap mereka juga atau mungkin semua itu sudah direncanakan?" Kyoraku menyatakan dengan jelas sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kurotsuchi mengepalkan tangannya dan terlihat marah sekarang.

Kyoraku masih tersenyum dan menutup matanya seolah dia tahu apa yang terjadi. "Bukan... aku hanya berpikir kalau kau pintar untuk menyalahkan orang lain ketika seharusnya kau melihat pada dirimu sendiri." Kapten itu perlahan menjadi serius sekarang.

"Semua hal ini membuat darahku mendidih! Aku sudah mengambil tanggung jawab atas aksiku! Dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui informasi ini?" Kapten itu terlihat sama marahnya daripada penasaran.

Kyoraku tertawa kecil sebelum mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku memiliki telinga yang baik." Itulah jawaban yang hanya dia katakan.

Sebelum ada yang bisa mengatakan hal lain, terdengar lolongan nyaring dari kejauhan. Semua kapten terdiam sambil melihat sekeliling kecuali Toshiro yang sekarang menutup mata dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya. Soutaichou jelas mengenali lolongan itu dan melihat pada kapten muda disana.

"Apa Nokage- _fukutaichou_ mendapatkan sesuatu, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ Tanya pria tua itu.

Semua kapten kembali pada Toshiro yang masih tidak bergerak. Soutaichou tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kapten itu dan hanya menunggu hingga akhirnya mata biru itu terbuka. "Jumlah _Bount_ yang menyusup empat orang dan bergerak secara individu. Mereka akan sulit dilacak karena bisa menyembunyikan _Reaitsu_ mereka dengan sangat baik. Beberapa dari regu divisiku berhasil mendapatkan sedikit jejak mereka. Para _Bount_ mengendalikan boneka yang memiliki kepribadian sendiri yang mudah tidak stabil ketika salah satu dari mereka melemah."

"Kau bisa mengetahui semua itu dalam satu lolongan?" Soifon tampak sedikit terkesan.

Toshiro mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Kurang lebih..."

Soutaichou mengangguk paham, dia menghentakan tongkatnya ke lantai. "Aku perintahkan untuk semua anggota Divisi _gotei 13_ berpencar di dalam _Seireitei_ dan membunuh _Ryoka_ ketika kalian menemukan mereka hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Dan untukmu, kapten divisi sepuluh, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Aku akan tetap menetapkanmu sebagai komandan Operasi. Setiap dan semua informasi keberadaan _Bount_ akan dilaporkan padamu dan disebarkan pada divisi lain. Tetapi, aku ingin setiap divisi memberikan laporan setiap jam pada area mereka. Mereka tidak akan kabur dari kita! Bubar!" Soutaichou menyelesaikan rapat itu.

" _Hai!"_ jawab semua kapten.

.

.

.

Komamura, Soifon, Kurotsuchi dan Soutaichou segera menghilang dalam _Shunpo_. Toshiro, Unohana, Kyoraku dan Byakuya masih berada disana. Mereka bergerak mendekat pada Toshiro yang segera berbicara. "Kita akan pindah ke ruanganku dulu sebelum aku menjelaskan yang lain."

Kapten itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan bersama keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka tampaknya sedikit terkejut ketika Akatsuki dan Matsumoto sudah berlutut disana. Toshiro masih tampak tenang saat itu.

" _My Lord.../Taichou..."_ kata keduanya bersamaan sebelum berdiri.

Toshiro mengangguk kecil, dia kembali berjalan menuju divisi mereka. Akatsuki segera berbicara sepanjang jalan. "Ichigo dan teman-temannya sedang bergerak berputar di barat. Aku mendengar dari beberapa _Mud-soul_ kalau sepertinya _Bount_ berhasil menyelinap dari radar mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan kesulitan..."

"Aku mengerti..." Jawab Toshiro tanpa melihat pada Akatsuki. "Bagaimana status setiap regu dalam divisi kita?"

"Belum ada korban. Setiap regu sudah memeriksa beberapa tempat lain didekat gerbang untuk memastikan tidak ada preman atau _ryoka_ lain disana." Akatsuki menjawab dengan tenang. Mereka tahu ada banyak hal yang bisa terjadi. Meski _Bount_ sudah masuk ke dalam _Seireitei._ Serangan lain masih bisa terjadi dari luar. Jadi mengamankan keadaan setelahnya juga penting.

"Bagus, Matsumoto bagaimana?" Toshiro berpindah pada wanita pirang itu. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di divisi sepuluh. Toshiro bergerak pada ruang terbesar disana.

Matsumoto mengangguk, _"Hai,_ semua pesan telah disampaikan pada divisi tiga, lima, sembilan dan juga sebelas. Izuru- _fukutaichou_ , Shuuhei- _fukutaichou,_ Hayasegawa dan Ikkaku juga sudah dipanggil. Mereka semua juga sudah tiba, sekarang..." Katanya ketika mereka membuka pintu besar itu dan menunjukan seluruh anggota dari divisi yang dia sebutkan. "Mereka siap dalam perintah, _Taichou."_

Semua kapten kecuali Toshiro melebarkan matanya melihat semua _shinigami_ disana. Mereka segera memberi hormat, "Hitsugaya- _taichou!_ Unohana- _taichou!_ Kyoraku- _taichou!_ Kuchiki _-taichou!"_ Toshiro segera bergerak ke depan semuanya, wakil kapten dan beberapa nama yang dia sebutkan sudah berdiri disana. Mereka juga memberi hormat ketika kapten muda itu lewat.

Semua kapten, Akatsuki dan Matsumoto bergerak didepan ratusan _shinigami_ itu. Toshiro berdiri depan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah!" Kata Toshiro jelas dan keras. "Aku akan mengambil alih divisi kalian untuk sementara waktu hingga situasi ini berakhir. Jika ada divisi yang menolak, keluar sekarang!"

Semua _shinigami_ disana terdiam tak bergerak. Mereka tahu kalau divisi tanpa kapten bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan divisi lain. Tapi sejak pengkhianatan itu, kapten divisi sepuluh itu telah membantu mereka mengatasi setiap masalah dalam divisi mereka. Jadi bagi mereka itu normal untuk mendengarkan perkataan Toshiro. Sementara divisi sebelas tidak jauh berbeda dengan tiga divisi lainnya. Kapten dan wakil kapten mereka sangatlah menghargai dan menghormati kapten dan wakil kapten divisi sepuluh itu. Sejak kapten mereka belum kembali, tidak masalah bagi mereka menerima perintah dari kapten lain.

Kapten muda itu mengangguk kecil puas. "Soutaichou sudah memberi perintah untuk menghabisi semua _Ryoka_ yang terlihat. Sejak ini adalah situasi darurat, aku akan langsung memberikan kalian perintah, mengerti?!"

" _Hai!_ Hitsugaya- _taichou!"_ jawab semua shinigami itu.

"Aku ingin setiap divisi membentuk regu mereka masing-masing. Aku ingin ada satu tim medis dari setiap divisi tiga, lima dan sembilan yang akan tinggal disekitar divisi empat. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi divisi empat dan semua _shinigami_ disana dari serangan _Bount."_ Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki yang mengangguk mengerti dan menarik sebuah tuas yang menurunkan peta raksasa _Seireitei_ dari langit.

" _Yare-yare..."_ Kyoraku mengangkat sedikit topinya. Byakuya dan Unohana tampak kagum dan memperhatikan peta yang menunjukan setiap bagian dengan sangat jelas itu.

Toshiro segera membuat tongkat panjang es dari _Reiatsu_ -nya dan menunjuk pada beberapa titik. "Aku ingin regu divisi tiga berjaga pada beberapa fasilitas penting didekat wilayah barat dan selatan sejak _Bount_ datang darisana. Divisi lima akan menyebar di selatan, divisi sebelas akan bergerak dalam garis lurus hingga gerbang selatan lalu bergerak dari selatan ke barat sejak _Onmitsukido_ bergerak dari barat. Divisi sembilan, kalian berpatroli pada titik yang belum diperiksa divisi lainnya termasuk juga beberapa gudang dan titik tersembunyi."

Semua mendengarkan setiap perintah dari Toshiro. Kapten senior yang lain terkesan mendengar setiap penjelasan dari kapten muda itu dalam situasi kali ini. Toshiro memberikan beberapa perintah tambahan khusus pada setiap divisi disana agar tugas mereka tidak tercampur dengan yang lain.

Pada saat itu, semua _shinigami_ dari divisi sepuluh masuk dengan serigala es hitam dan elang es biru pada setiap regu. Divisi lain melihat dengan kaget dan heran. Salah satu dari _shinigami_ divisi sepuluh mendekat. "Kami sudah mengamankan situasi diluar gerbang, Hitsugaya _-taichou!"_

"Bagus..." Toshiro terlihat tenang. "Perintah kalian sekarang adalah membantu berpatroli di dalam _seireitei._ Aku ingin setiap regu untuk melacak _Bount_ dari gerbang Hokuto dan Kokuryu. Aku ingin setiap laporan jika kalian kehilangan jejak mereka. Dimana titik koordinat tempat itu dan jalur apa yang sebelumnya gunakan."

"Kami mengerti!" Jawab semua anggota divisi sepuluh. Salah satu dari mereka melihat pada Akatsuki, "Nokage- _fukutaichou,_ anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu anggota. Setiap anggota divisi sepuluh juga ikut terlihat khawatir pada wakil kapten mereka.

Akatsuki tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kehilangan satu penglihatanku sementara. Unohana- _taichou_ berkata kalau ini akan sembuh."

Wajah syukur dan senang terlihat pada semuanya. Mereka sangat menyayangi wakil kapten mereka karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti perasaan mereka dan selalu bersikap adil jika salah satu bermasalah. Akatsuki tidak pernah meminta balasan dari semua bantuan yang dia berikan karena selalu merasa kalau itu adalah tugasnya sebagai wakil kapten. Untuk itulah mereka semua disana merasa kalau gadis tersebut adalah bagian terpenting didalam divisi sepuluh.

Jika ada yang melukainya, mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang itu lolos. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina atau bahkan menyakiti wakil kapten dan kapten mereka. Mereka bersedia bertarung hingga mati untuk itu. Aura semua anggota divisi sepuluh sekarang berubah seperti haus akan darah. Divisi lain yang ada disana segera bergerak menjauh dari aura menakutkan yang mengelilingi semua anggota divisi sepuluh.

"Baiklah..." Toshiro kembali berbicara. "Divisi tiga dan sembilan, kalian melapor pada wakil kapten masing-masing. Divisi sebelas, kalian melapor pada Hayasegawa dan Ikkaku sejak kalian bergerak lurus dalam skala besar. Divisi lima melapor pada Matsumoto. Aku ingin laporan kalian setiap satu jam kecuali darurat." Mata kapten itu melihat pada Kira, Hisagi, Yumichika, Ikkaku dan Matsumoto yang berdiri didepan yang lain. "Aku ingin kalian melapor pada Akatsuki setiap jam dan juga laporan yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku juga ingin kalian berkeliling mengawasi setiap regu dari divisi. Bawa mereka bersama kalian." Toshiro dan Akatsuki mengayunkan tangan mereka, serigala dan elang es lain kembali muncul. Setiap pasang binatang itu bergerak pada lima orang disana.

"Mereka akan membantu kalian dalam masalah ini. Salah satu _Bount_ bisa mengendalikan orang lain dengan kekuatannya tanpa ada yang sadar. Jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang dikendalikan. Cukup buat dia tidak sadarkan diri dan ikat mereka. Serigala itu akan membantu kalian melacak siapa yang dikendalikan termasuk _bount_ dan elang itu akan membantu kalian membawa orang yang dikendalikan ke tempat ini. Semua mengerti?" Tanya Toshiro jelas.

Setiap _shinigami_ disana mengangguk, "Bubar!" Seru Toshiro. Semua orang disana kembali menjawab sebelum menghilang.

.

* * *

.

Next?


	38. Chapter 38

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 38** **-**

Setelah semua yang terjadi dalam divisi satu. Toshiro sekarang kembali melihat pada para kapten disana yang sudah menunggu cukup lama. Dia melihat pada Byakuya terlebih dahulu. Kapten itu tampaknya sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan apa saja yang Toshiro ketahui sejak pertemuan mereka ketika pertarungan dengan Kariya.

"Aku ingin membuat Ichigo Kurosaki lebih kuat dalam menggunakan _Bankai-_ nya. Aku ingin memanfaatkan kejadian dari penyerangan ini. Dengan cara membiarkan pemimpin _bount_ mendapatkan _Jokai Crest. Jokai crest_ sendiri adalah energi yang bisa menambahkan kekuatan _bount_ hingga berkali-kali lipat. Mereka tercipta pada saat bersamaan ketika _Bount_ tercipta. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa jumlahnya tapi sepertinya RanTao mengetahui dan sedang memeriksa kembali. Ukitake akan mendapatkan pesannya jika dia sudah menemukan melalui Akatsuki." Toshiro berbicara tanpa melihat Akatsuki tapi gadis itu mengangguk.

Byakuya melebarkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka kalau semua yang terjadi adalah rencana dari kapten muda itu. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa amarah tapi bercampur penasaran. Toshiro bisa membaca itu semua berkat latihan Akatsuki.

"Aku ingin Ichigo Kurosaki siap dalam menghadapi rencana Aizen. Yang tercepat adalah membantunya menguasai _bankai_ miliknya. Jika kau tidak ingat, semua kapten di _Gotei 13_ sudah pernah melihat _zanpakutou_ milik Aizen. Dan aku percaya kau sudah mendengar tentang kemampuan Aizen yang sebenarnya dari Soutaichou bukan?"

Byakuya menatap pada Toshiro sambil berpikir. Kemampuan hipnotis yang dimiliki oleh Aizen bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. Dia tahu kalau Ichigo memiliki kemampuan untuk berkembang lebih kuat. Terutama ketika dia melihat bagaimana dia bertarung sebelumnya.

"Dari semua orang, aku percaya kau sudah melihat kekuatan dia sendiri bukan?" Toshiro membaca pikiran Byakuya.

Mata Byakuya kembali merespon kepadanya, "Jadi ini semua rencanamu?"

"Tidak semua..." Jawab Toshiro dengan tenang. "Aku tidak memberikan para _Bount_ bantuan apapun. Yang kulakukan adalah mencari informasi tentang mereka sebanyak-banyaknya dan juga mencegah sesuatu menjadi lebih buruk. Terlebih, aku pikir dengan kejadian ini _Soul Society_ akan mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran dalam masalah ini. Kejadian dengan Aizen adalah bukti kalau sistem disini sudah semakin lemah."

Unohana terdiam, Kyoraku mengangguk kecil seolah dia mengerti kemana Toshiro berbicara. Byakuya masih tampak berpikir, dia tampaknya masih terlalu bingung. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka disini, Kuchiki- _taichou_. Tidak siapapun... Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengikuti kemauanku atau rencanaku. Selama kau tidak mencampuri rencana ini..." Kata Toshiro lebih penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

Toshiro berpaling dari kapten divisi enam itu untuk membiarkannya berpikir dan sekarang berpusat pada dua kapten senior disana. Akatsuki segera mengeluarkan dua tumpuk ditangannya dan menyerahkan pada mereka. Kedua kapten itu melihat dengan serius pada setiap lembar. Didalam lembar itu tertulis beberapa sejarah yang tidak tertulis dalam data lainnya dan juga beberapa keterangan mengenai _Bount._ Boneka mereka dan beberapa data individu termasuk dengan juga karakter _bount_ itu. Semua tertulis lengkap disana melebihi apa yang berhasil mereka temukan dan miliki.

" _Yare-yare..."_ Kyoraku tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat terkesan, kagum dan juga tidak percaya pada semua yang dia lihat didalam setiap lembar itu. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk ini. Seolah kalian sudah mengawasi mereka bertahun-tahun. Bahkan perpustakaan _Seireitei_ tidak memiliki ini." katanya secara langsung.

Akatsuki tersenyum, Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Unohana melihat pada kertas itu dan sedikit mengerutkan kening pada racun yang digunakan pada oleh pada _bount._ Matanya kembali pada pasangan es itu, "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , racun yang dimaksudkan disini..."

"Ya, mereka semacam hasil ekstraksi dari jiwa manusia yang dihisap oleh salah satu boneka mereka. Itu sangat berbahaya dan bereaksi dengan cepat. Tapi jangan khawatir, Unohana- _taichou."_ Akatsuki mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dengan cairan keunguan didalamnya. Toshiro mengambil tabung itu dengan hati-hati lalu diberikan pada Unohana. "Ini adalah sampel yang berhasil kami dapatkan. Aku menduga kalau kau akan membutuhkannya jika ingin membuat anti racun."

Unohana menatap tabung itu sebelum mengangguk kecil berterima kasih. "Aku percayakan informasi pada kalian selama tidak bocor pada yang lainnya terutama Soutaichou dan Kurotsuchi. Komamura jelas akan memberitahu semua yang dia ketahui pada Soutaichou jadi dia termasuk. Soifon... bukannya aku tidak ingin percaya padanya tapi aku percaya dia sudah terlalu penuh dengan masalah ini." Toshiro melihat pada mereka penuh harap. Kedua kapten didepannya mengangguk. Dari belakangnya, Byakuya datang menghampiri. Toshiro tanpa takut berbalik dan menatap langsung pada matanya.

"Ada sesuatu, Kuchiki _-taichou?"_ Tanya kapten muda itu.

Byakuya melihat pada matanya juga. "Hitsugaya _-taichou,_ kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Berapa kemungkinan kita berhasil jika kita melawan mereka dengan rencanamu?"

"Sekarang mungkin 75/25." Jawab Toshiro dengan tenang.

"Jika kita menggunakan tanpa rencanamu?" Tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

Toshiro tahu kemana kapten itu berbicara tapi hanya menjawab dengan sangat jujur. "Kemungkinan 50/50 dengan korban jauh lebih banyak yang berjatuhan. Para _Bount_ bergerak melawan _shinigami_ tingkat rendah sebelum bergerak naik hingga kapten. Dan mereka tertarik dengan menghancurkan musuh secara fisik."

"Aku mengerti..." Byakuya terlihat normal. "Baiklah, Hitsugaya _-taichou_. Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu, jika ini memiliki kemungkinan berhasil lebih tinggi dan juga untuk kepentingan _Soul Society._ Kau memiliki kepercayaanku..."

Toshiro mengangguk hormat, "Terima kasih, Kuchiki- _taichou."_

.

* * *

.


	39. Chapter 39

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 39** **-**

Setelah semua pertemuan rahasia itu. Ketiga kapten yang sebelumnya kembali pada divisi mereka. Toshiro dan Akatsuki juga kembali pada ruangan mereka untuk mengatur semua laporan dan juga beberapa hasil dari penyelidikan di divisi tiga, lima, sembilan, sepuluh dan sebelas. Mereka juga mendapatkan laporan dari divisi dua. Tidak ada divisi lain yang berhasil menemukan _Bount_ kecuali divisi dua. Dan mendengar ciri-cirinya, bisa dikatakan yang mereka temui adalah Mabashi.

Toshiro terus menulis semua laporan dan membuatnya sesempurna mungkin untuk Soutaichou. Sebuah kupu-kupu neraka datang dari Hisagi yang memberitahu kalau regunya telah menemukan beberapa orang yang dikendalikan oleh _Bount_. Memperkirakan kemungkinan lebih banyak korban, Toshiro memberikan beberapa peringatan Komamura juga mendapatkan beberapa serangan yang sama dari _shinigami_ yang dikendalikan.

Dia juga meminta Kira untuk membantu Hisagi. Pada saat itulah terasa _Reaitsu_ yang Toshiro dan Akatsuki kenal, _Reaitsu_ dari kapten divisi dua Soifon.

"Sepertinya Soifon- _taichou_ sedang bertarung dengan Mabashi." Kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro terdiam sebentar, dia bisa menduga apa yang terjadi. Dia sebenarnya ingin melihat sendiri pertarungannya tapi dengan banyaknya laporan. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan tempat itu untuk saat ini.

"Akatsuki..." Panggil Toshiro, gadis itu langsung berdiri siap. Mata Kapten itu melihat pada wakilnya dengan tenang. "Aku ingin kau mengawasi pertarungan antara Soifon _-taichou_ dan Mabashi. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan tapi aku ingin korban seminim mungkin."

" _Yes, My Lord..."_ Jawab Akatsuki.

Toshiro berbalik untuk kembali ke mejanya tapi menoleh sebentar. "Jangan terlihat, Tsuki. Kau tahu kalau Soifon- _taichou_ tidak akan senang jika tahu ada yang mengawasi." Senyuman muncul pada sudut bibir gadis itu, dia kembali memberi hormat sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

Akatsuki bergerak dengan cepat ketika dia segera melihat Soifon terbaring di tanah lemas. Mabashi berada didekatnya dan tampak sepertinya serangan kapten divisi dua itu telah berhasil mengenai sekali tepat didada _Bount_ tersebut. Pada saat itu pasukan lain _Onmitsukido_ bagian penghukum datang menolong kapten mereka tapi...

' _Mereka juga...'_ pikir Akatsuki hidungnya bisa mencium bau boneka Ritze dari tubuh _shinigami_ disana. Sepertinya ini tidak baik untuk kapten disana.

.

"Oh? Berapa banyak sebenarnya mereka?" Gumam Mabashi.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Kata seorang anggota _Onmitsukido._

Mabashi terlihat mengejek mendengar ucapan orang itu. "Kau sangat terburu-buru kesini ketika kaptenmu berada dalam bahaya. Sangat menyentuh... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya apakah mereka benar-benar bawahanmu..."

"Apa?" Soifon melebarkan matanya.

Setiap orang dari pasukan itu mulai mengerang kesakitan tiba-tiba. Dari dada mereka muncul bunga kekuningan dengan pinggiran merah. Mabashi tertawa, "Sayang sekali, semua bawahanmu sudah dikendalikan Ritze. Tangkap dia..." Dua orang disamping Soifon sebelumnya segera menahan tangan kapten itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Soifon.

"Bagaimana rasanya diserang oleh bawahanmu sendiri?" Mabashi mengejek.

"Kau brengsek..." Kata Soifon.

"Kau sangat pandai berbicara meskipun tidak mampu bergerak. Aku akan mengambil tubuhmu. Aku akan memperbudakmu dengan Ritze sampai kau mati! Kau akan sangat berguna..." Mabashi mendekat bersamaan angin besar tiba-tiba menghempaskan semua _shinigami_ yang dikendalikan itu menjauh dari Soifon. Kapten itu sendiri menutup matanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu menahan tubuhnya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Akatsuki berdiri disana dalam mode serigala berdiri dengan kaki belakang memegang tubuhnya dengan tangan berbulu miliknya.

"Apa?!" Mabashi terkejut melihat orang lain datang mengganggunya. Yang membuat dia lebih terkejut adalah yang mengganggunya itu makhluk yang menyerang dirinya sebelumnya. "Kau... _werewolf..."_ geram Mabashi. "Benar juga, aku masih belum selesai denganmu..."

"Tidak sopan..." Jawab Akatsuki, dia menurunkan Soifon perlahan tapi masih memegangnya untuk membantu berdiri. "Namaku Tsuki, kau tahu? Bukan _werewolf_ , sungguh anak muda yang tidak sopan." Kata serigala itu lalu melihat pada kapten disana. "Anda baik-baik saja, Soifon- _taichou?"_

"Ya..." Soifon masih mengatur nafasnya, matanya melirik pada serigala itu. "Sejak kapan kau mengawasi? Aku punya perasaan kau sudah melihat cukup banyak." Terlihat Akatsuki tersenyum dengan wajah serigalanya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu lebih awal. Bagaimana pun ini adalah pertarunganmu. Aku mendapatkan perintah untuk membantu jika darurat. Terlebih aku percaya kalau anda bisa mengalahkannya, Soifon- _taichou._ Kau adalah kapten dari _Gotei 13_ bagaimana pun."

Mata wanita disana sedikit melebar, tapi senyuman terlihat disudut bibirnya. Terasa sangat menyenangkan ketika mendengar ada orang lain yang percaya akan kekuatanmu sendiri.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bagian dari mereka? Akan kubalas kau untuk yang sebelumnya..." Tanya Mabashi memotong pembicaraan keduanya. Bersamaan beberapa regu dari _Onmitsukido_ yang juga dikendalikan muncul mengelilingi mereka. Soifon menggeram melihat hampir semua bawahannya sudah dikendalikan oleh _Bount_ disana.

Tapi walau terlihat terpojok, Akatsuki hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau ya memang kenapa? Dan untuk balasan itu, sayang sekali... Tapi ini bukan pertarunganku. Kau memiliki urusan dengan Soifon- _taichou._ Aku tidak boleh masuk dan bergabung begitu saja."

"Anjing kampung..." Geram Mabashi sekali lagi. "Bagaimana wanita itu bisa bertarung kalau bahkan dia tidak bisa bergerak sendiri?"

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum, dia membiarkan Soifon berdiri sendiri sekarang dan mengangguk pada wanita itu. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana untuk tidak meremehkan orang lain... Tapi aku akan mengurus yang lain jika kau tidak keberatan..." Serigala itu menghilang sekejap dan muncul disamping pasukan yang dikendalikan tersebut. Dengan tangannya dia menekan beberapa titik dan menjatuhkan setiap orang disana.

Mabashi baru saja ingin memberi perintah pada Ritze saat ledakan _Reiatsu_ muncul didepannya. Soifon tampak mengumpulkan tenaga dan melesat maju tanpa ragu didepan Mabashi. Dengan Suzumebachi _zanpakutou_ miliknya, kapten itu menusuk kembali ditempat yang sama sebelumnya. Mabashi tidak berkutik mendapatkan serangan itu.

" _Homonkai_ serangan kedua!" Gumam wanita itu dan kembali bergerak mundur.

Akatsuki melihat dari atas pagar dimana semua anggota _Onmitsukido_ sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Dia tahu kalau Soifon bisa mengatasinya karena itu hanya memperhatikan darisana. Mabashi tampak kesakitan dengan racun dari Soifon. "Kenapa kau.. B-Bagaimana bisa kau mampu untuk bergerak?!"

"Kau pikir siapa aku ini?" Kata Soifon bersamaan energinya perlahan menghilang. "Aku sudah menetralkan racunmu." Tangan kapten itu memperlihatkan lengan kirinya yang juga memiliki tanda sengatan dari Suzumebachi.

"Itu?!" Mabashi mengerang.

"Aku sudah dilatih di pasukan penghukum sejak aku masih muda. Jadi aku sudah biasa melawan racun dan aku juga tahu cara untuk membuat penawarnya terhadap racun baru. Melawan racun dengan racun menggunakan Suzumebachi." Soifon tampak serius mengingat bawahannya yang telah jatuh. "Kesempatanku hanya sekali untuk bisa mengembalikan kembali bawahanku menjadi normal jika kau tidak datang. Ini semua untuk bawahanku yang berharga..."

Mabashi mengerang sekarang, Akatsuki berpindah disamping kapten itu. "Lihat?" kata Akatsuki membuat Mabashi mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Serigala itu tampak tersenyum lebar dan jelas. "Kau tampaknya sudah memilih divisi yang salah untuk dikacaukan. Divisi dari Soifon- _taichou_ sangatlah tidak baik untuk dipermainkan. Terlebih memandang rendah seorang kapten _shinigami..."_

"Brengsek... Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?" Kata Mabashi sekarang berlutut ditanah. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hubunganku?" Serigala itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "itu rahasia untukmu..."

"Sial... jangan meremehkanku... Ritze!" Mabashi memanggil kembali bonekanya. Ritze keluar dari semua tubuh _shinigami_ disana dan mengelilingi Akatsuki dan Soifon. "Selama aku memiliki Ritze aku bisa membunuhmu dan menghilangkan racun ini..." Kata pemuda itu dengan jelas. Dia sedikit kesal ketika melihat baik serigala atau _shinigami_ itu tidak bergerak dan hanya menatap bosan.

"Betapa bodohnya..." gumam Soifon.

"Sialan kalian... Ritze, serang mereka!" perintah Mabashi. _"Hai! Hai!"_ jawab boneka itu mendekat pada dua orang disana sebelum berhenti sebentar dan bergerak pada Mabashi. Boneka-boneka itu menyerang tuan mereka sendiri dan membuat Mabashi bingung. "Apa ini! Hentikan Ritze! Wanita dan anjing itu! Bunuh mereka!" Mabashi menunjuk pada keduanya tapi Ritze malah semakin menyerangnya. "Ritze kenapa?" tanya Mabashi kesal.

"Aku dengar, Kekuatan boneka itu seperti pedang bermata dua..." Kata Soifon.

Akatsuki melihat itu dan mengangguk. "Mereka akan menyerang tuannya sendiri jika kekuatannya melemah atau hubungan mereka sangatlah jauh." Mabashi semakin tersungkur ditanah sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Itu sangat berguna... Racun dari suzumebachi juga sudah mempengaruhi tubuhmu." Sambung Soifon dengan sangat dingin, dia masih sangat kesal karena bawahannya. Mereka melihat Mabashi semakin kesakitan dan tubuhnya diselimuti dengan cahaya hijau sebelum berubah menjadi debu. Soifon masih memperhatikan sebelum tubuhnya hampir jatuh lemas kedepan. Sekali lagi, Akatsuki menangkap wanita itu sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Anda sangat hebat, Soifon- _taichou..."_ Puji Akatsuki dan membantu wanita itu untuk duduk.

"Ah... Kau juga tampaknya hebat untuk menjadi anggota _Onmitsukido._ Terutama dengan keahlian mengintaimu. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memutuskan bergabung dengan kami." Mata kapten itu menunjuk pada semua _shinigami_ yang ada disekeliling mereka. Akatsuki tertawa kecil, "Mungkin tapi maaf Soifon _-taichou_. Kau tahu itu sangat sulit untuk terjadi bukan?"

"Ah..." Jawab Soifon yang masih lemas. Akatsuki bisa melihat itu, "Anda duduklah disini, Soifon _-taichou._ Biar aku yang mengurus ini..." Serigala itu berdiri kembali dan melolong tinggi. Terdengar lolongan lainnya dari kejauhan, dalam beberapa detik tiga regu dari divisi sepuluh datang bersama binatang es itu. Soifon memperhatikan dengan heran, para _shinigami_ itu segera memberikan hormat.

"Tsuki-sama! Soifon- _taichou!"_ Salam mereka.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "Bisa kalian membawa mereka semua ke divisi empat untuk mendapatkan perawatan? Dan beritahu tim medis disana untuk memeriksa beberapa korban yang ada di divisi sepuluh. Yang lainnya periksa apakah ada _shinigami_ lain yang juga tidak sadarkan diri di sekitar tempat ini. Beritahu yang lainnya kalau _Bount_ yang mengendalikan mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh Soifon- _taichou."_

" _Hai!_ Tsuki-sama!" Jawab semuanya. Satu regu segera pergi dan dua regu yang lainnya membantu membawa shinigami yang tidak sadarkan diri. Akatsuki mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat Soifon dengan lembut. Kapten itu terkejut, "No-Nokage- _fukutaichou!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya gugup.

"Maaf, Soifon- _taichou._ Tapi aku juga harus membawamu ke Unohana _-taichou._ Meski racun yang ada ditubuhmu sudah dinetralkan masih ada resiko itu akan kembali. Dan aku tahu ini tidak sopan... Tolong panggil aku, Tsuki jika dalam mode ini. Para _Bount_ tidak tahu kalau aku juga _shinigami._ " Kata Serigala itu dan mulai melompat dengan _shunpo._ Soifon tidak bisa berbicara banyak ketika tubuhnya berada dalam pegangan Serigala itu. Bulunya sangatlah hangat dan juga menenangkan dari yang terlihat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama wanita itu untuk menutup mata dan tertidur.

.

* * *

.


	40. Chapter 40

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 40** **-**

Pada sore hari, beberapa jam telah berlalu setelah semua _shinigami_ yang dikendalikan dibawa ke divisi empat untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Toshiro mengawasi semuanya dari ruangannya dan juga beberapa laporan dari Akatsuki. Sejauh ini korban mereka tidaklah banyak dan tampak Ichigo kurosaki bersama temannya Sado telah bertemu dengan Kariya dan mendapatkan satu _Jokai Crest_ yang ada di divisi dua belas _._

 _Bount_ Yoshi tampaknya bertemu dengan Kurotsuchi dan bertarung. Tentu Yoshi tidak memiliki kesempatan melawan racun dari _zanpakutou_ kapten divisi dua belas dan akhirnya wanita itu pun jatuh dikalahkan. Ukitake memberikan pesan pada mereka juga kalau beberapa _Bount Crest_ telah ditemukan berkat bantuan informasi dari RanTao. Kapten senior itu tampak sangat serius ketika melihat Akatsuki datang membawa informasi. Meski sering terlihat tenang dan santai, Ukitake tahu kapan dia harus bertindak serius.

.

Pada malam hari, matahari sudah lama terbenam dan bergantian dengan bulan. Akatsuki dan Toshiro sekarang berada diluar ruangan mereka untuk memantau. Beberapa _shinigami_ datang dan pergi saat itu juga. Karena sudah malam, Toshiro juga memberikan perintah untuk sebagian anggota divisi tiga, lima, sembilan, sepuluh dan sebelas untuk beristirahat dan bersiap keesokan paginya.

Mereka masih mengatur dan memeriksa beberapa masalah lain sebelum terdengar lolongan tinggi. Akatsuki melihat pada Toshiro yang mengangguk lalu berbalik pada semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Matsumoto.

"Regu tiga, ikut denganku. Yang lainnya tunggu disini dan berjaga. Matsumoto, cari _Shinigami_ pengganti, Ichigo kurosaki dan teman-temannya berkumpul diruanganku, panggil juga Rukia bersamamu." Kata Toshiro sebelum bergerak bersama Akatsuki dan regu tiga.

.

.

.

Toshiro, Akatsuki dan Regu tiga sampai pada titik dimana lolongan itu terdengar. Akatsuki kembali menjadi serigala sambil berlari dengan keempat kakinya memimpin kemana arah mereka pergi. Kaki semua orang disana berlari dengan cepat dan mengambil tingkungan tajam. Mata mereka segera bisa melihat beberapa _shinigami_ terbaring ditanah tidak sadarkan diri. Elang es Toshiro tampak sedang bergerak bertahan bersama Serigala es Akatsuki dari serangan boneka _Bount._

Koga menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Akatsuki dan juga Toshiro. Dia sudah melihat tentang Akatsuki dari Mabashi dan juga saat sebelum mereka pergi ke _Soul Society._ Matanya sekarang melihat pada Toshiro dengan _haori_ putih miliknya.

"Kapten, kah?" Gumam pria besar itu sebelum melarikan diri.

Toshiro melihat pada semua bawahannya. "Kalian semua, cepat rawat mereka semua. Biar _Bount_ ini, aku yang mengurusnya." _"Hai!_ Berhati-hatilah, Hitsugaya _-taichou,_ Tsuki-sama!" Jawab regu itu dan segera menolong teman mereka. Toshiro membenarkan kembali syal miliknya. "Ayo Tsuki!" Keduanya pun pergi mengejar.

.

.

.

Berpindah cukup jauh, hidung Akatsuki segera menangkap bau dari Koga. Mereka bisa melihat Koga berjalan dengan tenang. Keduanya melompat kedepan _Bount_ itu dan menghentikan langkahnya. Koga melihat pada keduanya, matanya dengan cepat mengamati. "Apakah kau kapten?" Tanyanya.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki berbalik. "Ya, kau pasti Koga. Aku sudah mendengarmu dari Tsuki..." Tangan Toshiro perlahan mengelus kepala serigala besar itu.

"Tsuki?" Koga melihat pada serigala disana. "Jadi dia milikmu? Aku seharusnya bisa menduga."

"Halo, Koga-san..." Balas Akatsuki.

"Sopan juga..." Gumam Koga pelan. "Aku sudah menunggumu. Tapi aku tidak suka melawan anak muda sepertimu." _Bount_ itu langsung berkata tanpa ragu.

"Mungkin kau bisa membuat pengecualian sekarang. Baik aku dan _My Lord_ lebih tua dari apa yang terlihat. Tolong jangan anggap remeh kami..." kata Akatsuki langsung.

Toshiro melangkah maju, "Tsuki, kau tunggu disini dan pastikan tidak ada yang mendekat."

" _Yes, My Lord..."_ Akatsuki menghilang setelah itu.

"Peliharaan yang hebat... Aku terkesan ada Makhluk semacam itu." Koga melihat pada Toshiro sedikit penasaran.

Toshiro mengerutkan kening. "Dia bukan peliharaanku. Dia itu seorang _shinigami,_ sahabat baikku dan juga wakil kaptenku. Yang kau lihat barusan hanya salah satu wujudnya." Kapten itu tampak tidak setuju kalau Akatsuki disamakan dengan peliharaan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir hal semacam itu pada Akatsuki dan juga selalu memperlakukannya sama. Dia segera menambahkan, "Dia anggota terakhir dari klan kuno. Jadi tidak heran kau tidak pernah bertemu seperti dia. Aku pikir cukup dengan berbicara..." Dia melihat dengan serius sekarang, matanya berubah sedikit bersinar.

"Majulah..." Kata Toshiro.

Koga tersenyum, "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. _Zeig Dih, Dalk."_

Bola besi didepannya muncul dengan simbol _Bount._ Makhluk laba-laba besar terbentuk, Dalk tampak tersenyum. "Halo! Ah, seorang anak manis rupanya. Aku akan bermain denganmu!" Kata Dalk.

Toshiro hanya terdiam dan membiarkan boneka maju terlebih dahulu. Dalk menyerang dan mengayunkan sabitnya pada Toshiro. Kapten itu dengan cepat menghindar sementara Dalk terus menyerang. Toshiro memusatkan _Reiatsu-_ nya pada tangannya, membentuk seperti cakar pada saat _bankai_. Dia menangkap sabit itu dan memukul disisi lengannya membuat sabit itu membeku dan hancur.

Dalk berteriak kesakitan, Toshiro mengambil sabit yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ketiga sisanya. Setelah keempat sabit itu hancur, Toshiro dengan cepat mengumpulkan energi kembali dan memukul tepat didada boneka itu dan melemparkannya. Pukulan itu menerbangkan Dalk jauh kebelakang. Koga terkejut dan segera berlari pada bonekanya.

"Sialan!" Boneka itu terlihat marah.

"Tenanglah, Dalk. Jangan remehkan dia, dia adalah salah satu kapten." Kata Koga melihat pada Toshiro yang masih berdiri di tempat sebelumnya. "Aku mengerti..." Boneka itu kembali berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyerang kembali dengan berubah menjadi beberapa bola besi dan melesat bagai peluru meriam.

Toshiro dengan tenang menghindar dan masih belum mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru. Koga ikut maju menyerang dengan menggunakan tinjunya. Kapten muda itu menghindar dan menahan semua serangannya. Pada saat Koga kembali mengayunkan pukulannya, Toshiro menangkap tangannya dan menggunakan pundaknya untuk membanting pria besar itu dengan teknik _judo_. Dia telah belajar beberapa bela diri dari Akatsuki jauh sebelum menjadi _shinigami._

Toshiro melompat dan berpindah berdiri diatas pagar. Matanya masih mengawasi _Bount_ dan tuannya yang tampak berusaha bangkit dari serangan sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar kapten dari _Gotei 13._ Aku terkesan, jika kau yang muda bisa sekuat ini. Bagaimana dengan kapten yang lainnya?" tanya Koga.

Toshiro menatap datar, "Entahlah... Bagaimana pun aku berbeda dengan kapten yang lain."

Koga terdiam dan melihat pada Dalk yang tersenyum mengerti pada pikiran tuannya. Boneka itu perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh kapak besar. Toshiro sedikit mengangkat alisnya dan sekarang meraih Hyorinmaru. Koga mungkin menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya dan dia tidak mungkin menganggapnya rendah. Untuk itu dia mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru. Pedang panjang dan mata Toshiro tampak bersinar dalam gelapnya malam dibawah cahaya bulan.

"Jadi kau memutuskan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhmu?" kata Koga.

"Tidak juga..." Jawab Toshiro melompat kedepan Koga. "Tubuhku masih belum menerima seluruh kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Jika aku memaksakan, itu akan sangat berbahaya. Terlebih terlalu banyak orang disekitar tempat ini. Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukan Hyorinmaru."

"Hm... Masih sangat muda dan dipenuhi oleh kekuatan. Aku benar-benar terkesan tapi..." Koga mengambil posisi dan berlari maju. "Aku tidak akan kalah!" serunya. Toshiro mengikuti dan bergerak maju bersamaan. Pedang dan kapak itu berbenturan dan membuat ledakan yang besar. Menghancurkan semua yang ada disekitar dalam radius seratus meter lebih. Semua orang bisa merasakan energi besar itu dari seluruh _Seireitei._

Toshiro berdiri ditengah tempat itu dan memegang Hyorinmaru. _"Soten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru."_ Naga es dan air besar terbentuk perlahan dan berputar pada tubuh kecil kapten itu. Hyorinmaru menggeram lembut, seolah dia berkata sesuatu. Toshiro dengan lembut mengusap dibawah dagu naga itu. "Ah, Maaf... Dia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Tsuki sedang melihat dari jauh, kupikir sebaiknya kita selesaikan secepat mungkin." Toshiro berbicara pada _zanpakutou-_ nya, Hyorinmaru mengangguk dan melihat pada Koga.

Dia segera melesat maju tanpa ragu. Koga mengambil posisi dan bersiap bertahan tapi kekuatan naga itu berhasil membuatnya terlempar jauh kebelakang. Hyorinmaru bahkan menahannya dengan mulut sebelum mengangkat dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Tubuh Koga tampaknya tidak sanggup dengan serangan naga es itu. Pria itu tetap kembali berdiri dan tampak sangat memaksakan diri.

"Kau masih ingin bertarung?" Tanya Toshiro.

Koga menelan ludah, "Aku harus menghentikan Kariya..." Jawabnya dan kembali mengumpulkan _Reishi_ hingga bahkan tubuhnya tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Toshiro bisa melihat itu dengan sangat jelas. "Tubuhmu tidak dapat menahan _Reishi_ yang telah kau kumpulkan. Menyerahlah..."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum terlambat!" Kata Koga penuh keyakinan dan tekad. Pria itu segera berlari sekali lagi pada Toshiro yang dengan mudah mengayunkan pedangnya. Langkah Koga terhenti beberapa meter dibelakang Toshiro.

.

.

.

"Ini akhirnya, ya?" Gumam Koga. "Aku kalah..."

Toshiro mengembalikan Hyorinmaru dengan cepat dan berbalik. Tangannya sekarang dilipat didada. "Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan bisa membahayakan lebih banyak orang dan juga keseimbangan semua dimensi?"

"Aku tahu..." jawab Koga berbalik. Tubuhnya seperti tidak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa.

"Aku mendengar kalau ingin menghentikan Kariya. Aku pikir kau tidak perlu khawatir, Aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghentikannya. Sekarang jawablah padaku dengan jujur..." Toshiro menatap Koga lurus dan sangat dalam. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Sebuah masa depan tanpa peperangan..." jawab Koga sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Toshiro hanya terdiam melihat Koga, bulan kembali berubah gelap dan menutupi pandangan. _"My Lord..."_ Akatsuki berdiri disamping Toshiro, matanya bersinar jelas. Toshiro berbalik, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Akatsuki..." Katanya jelas. Mata serigala itu melebar sebelum mengangguk, tangan besarnya meraih tubuh Koga dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

.

* * *

.


	41. Chapter 41

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 41** **-**

Di tengah malam, semua divisi kembali tenang. Terlihat beberapa orang berjaga di gerbang. Suasana sangatlah sepi dibandingkan ketika siang hari. _Shinigami_ yang sebelumnya berpatroli kembali pada divisi mereka untuk beristirahat. Di depan gerbang divisi sepuluh terlihat satu regu sedang berjaga. Seorang dari mereka melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari sebuah jalan. Semua yang lain juga melihat dua bayangan itu mendekat. Bulan purnama kembali muncul dari balik awan dan menunjukan siapa yang datang.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki dalam wujud manusianya berjalan mendekat. Senyuman terlihat dari semua _shinigami_ yang ada disana. Mereka tampaknya senang melihat kapten dan wakil kapten mereka kembali. _"Taichou! Fukutaichou!"_ Mereka segera menghampiri dan berlutut didepan keduanya.

"Apakah, anda baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya _-taichou_ , Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ Tanya ketua regu.

Akatsuki tersenyum, "Kami berdua baik-baik saja."

"Aku telah mengalahkan _Bount_ itu. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan untuk saat ini." Kata Toshiro dengan tenang. "Tapi distrik selatan sedikit hancur karena Hyorinmaru, selain itu semua tidak ada masalah. Apakah Matsumoto sudah kembali?"

" _Ha!"_ jawab ketua regu. "Dia besama dengan wakil kapten Abarai divisi enam, _Shinigami_ pengganti dan teman-temannya juga ada disana."

"Aku mengerti, kalian boleh beristirahat dan bebas tugas malam ini." Kata Toshiro.

"Terima kasih, _taichou!"_ Kata mereka dan bergerak kembali pada rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan divisi lalu bergerak secara otomatis ke ruangan mereka. Akatsuki bergerak membukakan pintu, Toshiro masuk secara perlahan dan melihat Ichigo dan Renji duduk di sisi mejanya. Ishida duduk pada salah satu sofa dengan Sado disampingnya pada sisi yang lain. Matsumoto sedang duduk pada sofa diseberang mereka dengan santai mengambil semua bagian disana. Para _Mud-soul_ juga duduk di meja tamu dengan sopan.

" _Taichou!_ Akatsuki-chan!" Matsumoto menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Yo! Toshiro! Akatsuki!" Ichigo menyalami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Akatsuki tertawa kecil mendengar itu, Toshiro menghela nafasnya dan menatap dingin. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Yang benar adalah Hitsugaya- _taichou."_ Kata Toshiro benar-benar kesal. Akatsuki tersenyum dan kembali melihat pada semua orang. "Dimana Rukia dan Orihime?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Orihime-chan sedang dijemput oleh Rukia-chan." Matsumoto segera memberitahu.

Toshiro mengangguk dan berjalan ke mejanya. Ichigo dan Renji segera menyingkir. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita menunggu..." Kata Toshiro sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan bersilang didada. Nafasnya berubah jauh lebih pelan dan juga teratur seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya, Matsumoto jelas tahu kebiasaan kapten sekaligus gurunya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik Ichigo pada Renji yang menjawab dengan mengangkat pundak.

"... Mungkin berpikir." Bisik Renji akhirnya.

"Tidak juga, _My Lord_ sedang mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Lebih seperti tidur dalam pikiran..."

Jawab Akatsuki yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan beberapa cangkir teh ditangannya. Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, sado dan para _Mud-soul_ melompat terkejut. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menawarkan teh pada mereka semua. Matsumoto juga mendapatkan satu gelas dengan warna pirang seperti rambutnya dan sedikit biru muda sama dengan matanya. Setelah semua Akatsuki bergerak pada Toshiro dan membawakan teh dengan cangkir miliknya yang berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit pola bagai es dan air.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun?" Panggil Akatsuki. Pemuda itu melihat padanya. "Jika kau bertemu denganku dan aku sedang dalam wujudku yang lain. Panggil aku dengan Tsuki, jangan pakai nama asliku karena itu akan sangat berbahaya. Paham?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo langsung tanpa berpikir. Pemuda itu memang beberapa kali hampir memanggil nama gadis itu langsung secara tidak sadar. Dia segera mendapatkan pukulan dibelakang kepala dari Renji karena pertanyaannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak dengar? Kau membahayakannya! Bagaimana jika musuh mengetahui kalau ada _shinigami_ yang menyamar?!" Renji berseru dengan keras.

"Tidak perlu memukulku juga!" Seru Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Wujud lain dari Nokage- _fukutaichou_ itu sangat dirahasiakan diluar _Seireitei!_ Tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan siapa dia yang sebenarnya pada orang lain selain dia, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Soutaichou. Dia itu seperti mata-mata khusus!" Kata Renji.

" _Ehem!"_

Toshiro kembali mengingatkan dimana mereka berada. Suara dari kedua orang itu telah menyadarkannya kembali. Renji membungkuk, "Maaf! Hitsugaya- _taichou!"_ Katanya lalu membawa Ichigo juga membungkuk. Akatsuki tertawa kecil pada keduanya. "Sepertinya Rukia dan Orihime sudah datang, _My Lord..."_ Katanya pada kapten disana. Semua menatap bingung sebelum terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dan berhenti didepan pintu yang segera terbuka.

Orihime datang bersama Rukia saat itu. "Hitsugaya-kun! Tsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun! Rangiku-san! Maaf menunggu lama!" Kata gadis itu ketika masuk kedalam. Setiap orang membalas menyapa kedua gadis itu. Rukia segera menghampiri Toshiro dan Akatsuki, "Maaf membuat anda menunggu, _Sensei."_

"Tidak masalah, Rukia. Kau datang tanpa masalah, itu yang terpenting." Jawab Toshiro. Burung es yang sebelumnya mengantarkan Orihime terbang ke jari Toshiro dan menghilang. Akatsuki menunjuk pada sofa Matsumoto, Orihime dan Rukia mengerti dan duduk disana. Toshiro menutup matanya sebentar sebelum menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Karena kalian semua sudah disini. Aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana rencana besok dan ya, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Kata Toshiro sambil membaca reaksi disana. "Pertama, RanTao akan mengambil kemampuan Kariya dalam menyerap _Reishi_ dan menunda penggunaan _Bount Crest_ dari tubuh Kariya dengan alat buatannya. Ketika dia berhasil, Kau akan mendapatkan kesempatanmu untuk bertarung dengannya, Uryu Ishida." Kapten itu melihat pada _Quincy_ disana. Wajah Ishida sedikit terkejut sebelum kembali tenang. "Sejak kau ingin bertarung dengannya, kau bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi aku takut kalau kau tidak akan bisa bertahan melawannya. Jadi tujuan utamamu adalah untuk melemahkannya sebisamu sebelum busur itu hancur."

Ishida mengangguk paham, tapi dia sedikit tersinggung saat mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa menang. "Aku mengerti..." Katanya.

Toshiro mengangguk dan sekarang berpindah pada Ichigo. "Ketika busur keduanya hancur, kau akan masuk dan menggantikan tempatnya. Dengan waktu _Jokai Crest_ yang telah diperpanjang sebelum bisa digunakan. Dia akan cepat kehabisan tenaganya sendiri. Kau seharusnya bisa mengalahkannya selama alat RanTao bekerja seharusnya." Kapten itu mengakhiri rencana itu pada Ichigo.

"Aku paham..." Katanya jelas dan tampak berpikir dalam.

"Sekarang kalian semua sisanya harus menjauh dari pertarungan." Kata Toshiro melihat pada semua yang tersisa disana. "Kapten dan wakil kapten yang lain akan bergerak cepat menyegel _Bount Crest_ lain. Aku yakin kalau Ukitake sudah menemukan yang lainnya dan mulai bekerja pagi hari sebelum matahari terbit." Toshiro menghela nafas dan melihat Sado mengangkat tangannya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui semua ini? Bahkan kami yang sejak awal menghadapi mereka belum memiliki informasi ini." Kata pemuda besar itu dengan satu mata saja yang terlihat. Ishida juga sedikit menambahkan sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Aku juga melihat kalau banyak _shinigami_ lain yang belum mengetahui informasi ini. Ini rencanamu sendiri atau _Seireitei?"_

Akatsuki tersenyum saat itu, Toshiro hanya melirik pada gadis itu dengan senyuman yang sama. Mata mereka bertemu sebentar dan saling bertukar pikiran sebelum kembali pada orang-orang disana. "Kalau ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku tanpa sepengetahuan Soutaichou, bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

Semua yang disana terkejut kecuali Matsumoto yang sudah diberitahu dan Akatsuki yang sejak awal adalah bagian dari rencana itu. Toshiro berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela sambil membuka pintu yang langsung pada taman kecilnya. Bulan terlihat saat itu bersama angin malam masuk.

"Dunia terus berputar, waktu tetap berjalan. Makhluk hidup lalu mati. Generasi lama diganti dengan generasi baru. Peraturan dibuat untuk menjaga ketenangan di masanya. Tapi bagaimana ketika masa itu hilang dan memudar?" Kata kapten itu masih melihat keluar. Semua mendengarkan dengan jelas perkataannya. "Semua harus bisa berubah, setidaknya hingga sesuai pada masanya. _Seireitei_ telah berjalan dalam aturan mereka selama ratusan tahun dengan tetap bertahan pada peraturan, strategi dan pemikiran mereka. Karena itulah mereka tidak menduga kalau ada musuh baru yang menyelinap dalam peraturan mereka. Seperti Aizen..."

Semua disana tertunduk, mereka tahu yang dikatakan Toshiro ada benarnya.

"Untuk itulah, mereka juga harus berubah atau membuka mata. Aku akan memaksa mereka membuka mata semua agar mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak bisa terpaku dengan peraturan lama. Renji, Rukia, Coba kalian pikirkan... Jika saja hal seperti kedatangan Ichigo ke _Soul Society_ atau _Bount._ Apa kalian akan sadar betapa lemahnya _Soul Society_ sekarang?"

Kedua _shinigami_ disana melebarkan mata mereka sebelum berpikir. Pikiran mereka entah kenapa setuju dan mengerti dimana kapten itu bermaksud. Jika ada musuh yang lebih kuat datang dan mengancam _Soul Society._ Tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan bisa bertahan lebih lama. Toshiro berbalik tepat disamping bulan yang bersinar. Senyuman muncul di sudut bibirnya dengan mata bersinar. Akatsuki tersenyum mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari mulut tuannya langsung.

"Yang aku lakukan bukannya ingin membuat _Seireitei_ hancur tapi melatih mereka agar lebih kuat."

.

* * *

.

Yang harus lakukan adalah tetap maju dan jangan menyerah!

As Always Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 42** **-**

Malam di divisi sepuluh yang tenang kembali ramai tepat sebelum tengah malam. Beberapa _shinigami_ dari lima divisi berkumpul di lapangan besar milik divisi sepuluh. Disana banyak sekali orang bersantai dengan makanan dan minuman yang disediakan. Ada juga yang membantu memasak untuk yang lainnya atau sekedar berbincang sebagai sesama _shinigami_. Mereka tampak menenangkan diri satu sama lainnya untuk bersiap dihari esok.

Pesta kecil ini sebenarnya salah satu ide dari Matsumoto. Setelah Toshiro menjelaskan semua rencananya. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta kecil disana dan mengundang beberapa divisi lainnya. Mereka telah bekerja berhari-hari, Matsumoto berkata kalau mereka mungkin bisa membuat pesta singkat atau jamuan makan untuk meningkatkan semangat.

Toshiro jelas tidak bisa menolak hal itu ketika ada beberapa gadis seperti Orihime, Matsumoto dan Rukia yang menatap padanya penuh harap. Akatsuki tidak sempat membantu dan membuat kapten itu harus menyanggupi keinginan mereka. Toshiro pun mendapatkan pelukan dari Matsumoto diwajahnya dan menenggelamkan hampir seluruh wajah kapten malang itu dalam aset miliknya.

' _Tapi ini tidak buruk juga...'_ Pikir kapten itu melihat semua orang melepaskan beban dalam tugas dan berbicara untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

"'Tapi ini tidak buruk juga.' Itu yang kau pikirkan bukan, _My Lord?"_ Tanya Akatsuki yang duduk bersandar pada pohon terjauh bersama tuannya. Mereka berdua mengambil posisi terjauh dan paling tenang disana. Dengan sebuah kain sebagai alas duduk mereka, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu. Bahkan divisi sebelas tidak ada yang berani membuat keributan disana karena takut akan kapten muda itu.

Toshiro mengerutkan kening ketika mengetahui Akatsuki berhasil membaca pikirannya lagi tapi tidak membantah itu. "Semua bergabung dan melupakan darimana mereka berasal dan apa jabatan mereka. Ide Matsumoto memang benar-benar bagus pada saat yang tepat." Kata gadis itu dengan tenang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya juga sekarang. Matanya perlahan tertutup siap untuk tidur ketika satu tangan tiba-tiba meraih lehernya lembut. Toshiro menarik Akatsuki turun hingga kepala gadis itu berada pada salah satu paha kakinya.

" _My Lord?"_ Akatsuki bingung tapi tidak bergerak takut menyinggung tuannya.

Tangan Toshiro perlahan mengusap kepala Akatsuki pelan. Dia juga melihat Toshiro melepaskan _Haori_ -nya dan memakainya pada Akatsuki yang terbaring sekarang. "Tidur Akatsuki... Kau pantas mendapatkan beberapa jam istirahat." Kata Toshiro masih mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Anda juga, _My Lord..."_ Jawab Akatsuki pelan.

Toshiro tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi..." Tangannya mengusap kepala Akatsuki hingga akhirnya gadis itu tertidur. Kapten itu tersenyum kecil melihat itu dan kembali memperhatikan yang sedang berpesta dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah masakan Matsumoto jadi dan semua menikmati beberapa sake dan onigiri. Semua orang saling membantu melupakan tentang perbedaan mereka. Para shinigami wanita saling berkumpul bersama dengan para pria. Ichigo dan teman-temannya juga ikut membantu dan membaur. Semua terlihat sangat senang dan kembali bersemangat.

Dari gerbang terlihat _shinigami_ lainnya datang. Isane datang terburu-buru masuk untuk menyampaikan laporannya. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya masuk sambil tersenyum. Dia tampak senang melihat suasana disana setelah bekerja berjam-jam. Walau begitu pikirannya tetap kembali pada misi miliknya. matanya mencari orang yang ingin dia temui. Tapi tampaknya dia tidak ada disana dan membuat wanita itu bertanya pada orang terdekat yaitu Matsumoto.

"Ah, Rangiku-san!" Sapa wanita itu.

Matsumoto segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Isane! Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya.

"Apa Hitsugaya _-taichou_ ada?" Tanya Isane sambil melihat sekeliling.

" _Taichou?"_ Matsumoto mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum ikut melihat sekeliling. "Oh ya, aku juga belum melihat mereka. Apa ada yang melihat _Taichou?"_ Tanya Matsumoto pada yang lainnya. Beberapa orang disana melihat sekeliling juga. Ada juga yang menggelengkan kepala sambil mengatakan mereka tidak melihat Toshiro.

Orihime segera mendekat, "Rangiku-san, kalau tidak salah aku melihat mereka disana." Dia berbicara sambil menunjuk pada sisi tersepi dari lapangan itu.

Matsumoto sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa mereka tidak disini? Padahal aku membuat makanan spesial agar mereka bisa merasakannya! Ayo Isane!" Wanita itu segera berjalan bersama Isane menghampiri pasangan es itu. Isane hanya bisa mengikuti sambil tertunduk gugup.

.

.

.

Matsumoto melangkah tegap sebelum perlahan melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Isane melihat pada arah yang sama. Tampaknya kekesalan wanita berambut pirang itu menghilang ketika melihat momen disana.

Didepan mereka tampak Toshiro duduk bersandar pada pohon sakura. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan tangan kiri di perut dan tangan kanan pada kepala Akatsuki. Akatsuki sendiri berbaring dipangkuan Toshiro dengan _haori_ kapten itu melindungi seperti selimut. Mereka berdua tampak tidur tenang tanpa terganggu dengan yang ada disekeliling mereka. Kedua orang disana akan benar-benar akan berpikir kalau Toshiro tidur kalau tidak mendengarnya bicara.

"Ada perlu apa, Kotetsu- _fukutaichou?"_ Tanya kapten itu dan membuka matanya.

"Ah! M-Maaf mengganggu anda, Hitsugaya _-taichou._ Tapi aku membawa laporan dari Unohana- _taichou_ untuk anda." Isane memelankan suaranya tapi masih cukup jelas untuk kapten itu mendengar.

Toshiro mengangguk kecil dan tangannya kembali mengusap kepala Akatsuki. "Ada apa?"

"Soifon- _taichou_ sudah kembali sembuh tapi pemulihannya lebih lambat dari yang diharapkan dan sekarang beristirahat dikamarnya." Isane meneruskan ketika melihat Toshiro mengangguk. "Kemampuan Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ untuk bertarung kembali juga masih dipertanyakan. Kyoraku- _taichou_ dan Ukitake- _taichou_ sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang _Jokai Crest_ dan bersiap untuk menyegelnya pagi hari ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Komamura _-taichou?"_ Tanya Toshiro.

Isane terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Dia menjaga Soutaichou."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti situasinya. Terima kasih, Isane..." Kata Toshiro kembali melihat pada Akatsuki untuk memastikan gadis itu tidur. "Maaf Matsumoto, tapi lain kali saja kau memasaknya." Kata Kapten itu pada ketua pasukan tiganya.

Matsumoto berkedip sebentar sebelum tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, _taichou._ Aku mengerti, kalian berdua membutuhkan istirahat. Kalau begitu, Ayo Isane!" Wanita itu segera menyeret Isane dan memaksanya untuk memakan masakannya. Toshiro kembali tersenyum dan melihat ke bulan yang masih bersinar di langit sebelum masuk ke dunia mimpi mengikuti Akatsuki.

.

* * *

.

Hello! Tinggal hitung mundur! 3 chapter lagi! Maaf ya, kalau bagian akhirnya sedikit maksa atau kecepatan. saya gga bisa menghilangkan banyak posisi agar sequel selanjutnya bisa masuk.

As Always Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 43** **-**

Pagi hari tepat beberapa saat sebelum matahari terbit. Semua orang masih tertidur di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sisa pesta dari malam sebelumnya telah dibersihkan dan dirapikan kembali pada malam yang sama. Ichigo dan teman-temannya beristirahat di ruangan divisi sepuluh. Tampak mereka masih tertidur pulas dan tidak menyadari ada yang kurang.

Sementara itu, diatas atap divisi sepuluh terlihat Akatsuki dan Toshiro duduk tenang menikmati udara pagi dan matahari terbit dari horizon. Mereka sangat menikmati ketika matahari terbit atau bahkan terbenam seperti tanda untuk memulai dan mengakhiri hari. Akatsuki sekarang sudah masuk pada mode serigalanya, dia tahu kalau lawan mereka terakhir adalah Kariya. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengambil wujudnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Toshiro sekarang bisa merasakan _Reaitsu_ dari RanTao.

Akatsuki mencium di udara. "Sepertinya mereka sedang bertarung." Serigala itu sekarang melihat kebawah, Toshiro mengikuti dan melihat Ishida sedang berjalan keluar dan menggunakan itemnya untuk melewati _shinigami_ disana.

"Dia benar-benar tidak sabaran bukan?" Tanya Kapten itu.

"Ya... Meski terlihat tenang tapi anak itu tampak selalu memiliki perasaan terpendam." Kata Akatsuki masih memperhatikan Ishida. Toshiro berdiri sekarang dan merapikan bajunya. "Aku akan memastikan pada Ukitake dan yang lainnya bersiap untuk menyegel semua _Jokai Crest._ Akatsuki, kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan hingga aku selesai, bukan?"

" _Yes, My Lord..."_ Jawab Akatsuki dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Di atas bangunan besar divisi tiga. Dari arah matahari terbit terlihat RanTao sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Kariya. Ishida ada disana diantara keduanya dan menghadap Kariya. Matanya tetap menatap lurus dan penuh keyakinan melihat pada pemimpin _Bount_ itu. Ditangannya busur kembali terbentuk dan bersiap untuk menyerang. _Quincy_ itu tampak benar-benar ingin membalaskan dendam Yoshino pada Kariya.

Akatsuki melihat dari kejauhan pertarungan itu sementara sambil mengawasi semua orang disana yang berlarian atau bersiap menyegel _Jokai Crest_ yang lain dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh RanTao. Beberapa anggota dari empat divisi lain yang Toshiro perintah juga ikut bekerja dengan cepat. Semua divisi lain juga mengikuti dalam arahan informasi Ukitake.

' _Walau begitu masih terlalu lambat...'_ Pikir Akatsuki melihat dan memprediksi berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyegel semuanya. Dia sedikit hampir tertawa ketika melihat Kyoraku salah mengambil jalan dan dibenarkan oleh Nanao. Perhatian serigala itu kembali terpusat ketika mendengar suara retakan kecil dari arah pertarungan. Matanya segera melihat kalau busur _quincy_ itu mulai retak, bahkan RanTao terkejut dengan hal itu.

Kariya tersenyum melihat itu. "Sepertinya kau menggunakan terlalu banyak tekanan pada busurmu. Benda itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Bukan masalah. Aku akan mengalahkanmu sebelum ini benar-benar hancur." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Ishida sebelum kembali menyerang Kariya dari atas.

Kariya segera menghindar tapi panah itu tampak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan mengenai _Bount_ itu dengan gelombang ledakan besar. Kariya sedikit terguling saat dia melewati atap. Dia tidak pernah berhasil berdiri saat Ishida mengeluarkan tujuh panah yang lainnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menggunakan _Hirenkyaku_ untuk berpindah ke belakang _Bount_ itu dan menembakan panah pada punggung pria itu. Sejak serangan itu lebih kuat, ledakan tersebut melemparkan Kariya beberapa meter dan langsung ke dinding.

Akatsuki terus melihat itu bahkan saat Ishida diserang balas oleh Kariya. RanTao tampaknya sudah bersiap dengan senjata miliknya dan menerobos langsung pada _Bount_ itu.

"RanTao-san!" Seru Ishida dengan sangat khawatir.

Rantao menahan Kariya dengan Reiatsunya, rambutnya terurai sekarang. "Sekarang! Cepatlah tembak!" Wanita itu berteriak tanpa ragu membuat Ishida sangat terkejut. Kariya juga terlihat kesal sekarang, "Brengsek!" maki pria itu. "Cepatlah!" seru RanTao sekali lagi lebih memaksa. "Jangan khawatirkan aku dan tembak! Sekarang aku menggunakan kekuatan _Jokai Crest_ untuk meningkatkan _Reaitsu_ -ku sementara! Aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama!"

Mata Ishida terlihat ketakutan dan ragu. Dia telah gagal melindungi Yoshino, melihat RanTao sekarang pun membuatnya kembali teringat pada kegagalannya. "Tidak mungkin... Aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Tembak saja!" Teriak RanTao sekali lagi. Matanya penuh dengan pengharapan dan juga keyakinan. "Jangan biarkan _Bount_ melakukan lebih banyak dosa!" Kata RanTao sekali lagi membuat Ishida terdiam. Pemuda _quincy_ itu berpikir beberapa detik sebelum mulai mengumpulkan _Reishi_ pada telapak tangannya. Sebuah busur segera terbentuk, RanTao melihatnya itu dan perlahan menutup matanya. Ishida melepaskan panahnya, Kariya ketakutan sekarang sebelum ledakan besar terjadi.

.

.

.

"RanTao-san!" Panggil Ishida.

Dia menahan kekuatan busurnya untuk menyelamatkan _shinigami_ itu. Secara cepat juga dia menangkap RanTao dengan tangannya sendiri. RanTao terlihat menahan rasa sakit sebelum membuka matanya. Dia langsung menatap pada Ishida. "Kau dengan sengaja menahan kekuatanmu, bukan?" Tanya RanTao pelan dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang..." Kata Ishida. Pemuda itu meletakan RanTao dengan lembut dan bersiap menghadapi Kariya untuk terakhir. Tetapi RanTao ternyata mendapatkan efek samping karena menggabungkan kekuatan dari _Jokai Crest_. Wanita itu mulai kesakitan dengan energi yang berkumpul pada tubuhnya.

 _'Ini... Reaitsunya tidak bisa dikendalikan?'_ Pikir Ishida. RanTao terlihat sangat kesakitan saat itu. "RanTao-san! Bertahanlah!" Ishida kembali pada _shinigami_ tersebut. Keadaan yang semakin sempit membuat Ishida mengambil keputusan bulat. Dia akhirnya bergumam, "Tidak ada pilihan lain..."

Quincy itu mulai mengumpulkan kembali _Reishi_ dari Rantao dan membuat sebuah panah orange dengan itu. Ishida mengarahkan pada Kariya yang sedang menyembuhkan dirinya. Namun dengan kekuatan dari _Reishi_ besar itu. Ishida tidak bisa secara penuh mengarah pada _Bount_ sebelum akhirnya panah itu lepas dari tangannya sendiri. Panah itu melesat cepat dan sedikit meleset dari Kariya dan meledak pada dinding dibelakangnya. Efek ledakan itu sangat besar dan membuat Kariya terlempar ke sisi berlawanan.

RanTao melihat pada Ishida dengan terkejut, rasa sakit pada tubuhnya menghilang dalam sekejap. "Kau mencoba menggunakan _Reishi_ yang lepas untuk mengalahkannya?" Mata mantan _shinigami_ itu kembali pada Kariya yang sekarang sudah kembali pulih. Busur dan pakaian Ishida kembali normal pada saat itu.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan kekuatan itu terlalu lama... Dan tampaknya Ichigo akan mendapatkan gilirannya. Hitsugaya-san dan Tsuki-san tampaknya mengetahui batasku bahkan lebih baik dari diriku sendiri." Mata _Quincy_ itu melihat pada Kariya yang sudah berdiri, tangannya diulurkan pada RanTao.

"Apa kalian berpikir kalau aku akan melepaskan kalian begitu saja?" Tanya Kariya dengan aura gelap sambil menatap pada keduanya.

Dia kembali menggunakan bonekanya dan bersiap maju menyerang. Ishida segera meraih RanTao untuk melindungi wanita itu ketika ledakan lainnya terdengar dan sesuatu yang besar berbulu mengangkat keduanya. Mata keduanya terbuka dan terkejut melihat serigala besar memegang mereka dan memindahkan ke tempat yang berlawanan dari Kariya.

"Tsuki-san..." Kata Ishida mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat serigala itu.

Akatsuki tersenyum, "Ah, Maaf... Sepertinya tadi terlalu berbahaya jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun tangan." Serigala itu menunduk kecil sambil menurunkan kedua orang itu dari tangannya. "Apa kalian terluka?" Tanyanya pelan, matanya tampak melihat seluruh bagian untuk mencari luka.

"Tidak, terima kasih Tsuki..." Kata RanTao senang.

Akatsuki mengangguk dan melihat pada Kariya yang kembali menatap padanya. "Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling seolah mencari Toshiro. Dia masih sedikit dendam dengan serangan sebelumnya. "Sepertinya kau bagian dari mereka..." Sambung pria itu.

"Namaku Tsuki... Aku adalah bagian dari _gotei 13_." Jawab Akatsuki dengan tenang.

"Apa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Kariya sekali lagi.

Akatsuki tersenyum, dia kembali berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. "Aku adalah yang terakhir tersisa dari klanku. Dan untuk menjawab lebih jelas, aku pikir tidak perlu. Kau mempermainkan perasaan Yoshino-san selama ratusan tahun hanya untuk mengukir sejarah mengenai keberadaan kalian. Aku juga yang terakhir tersisa tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempermainkan jiwa orang lain." Serigala itu melihat pada Ishida dan RanTao, keduanya tampak mengerti dan naik ke punggung.

Kariya tampak kesal sekarang, "Kau ingin kabur?"

"Tidak..." Jawab Akatsuki tenang dan melihat pada sisi kirinya. "Hanya saja bukan aku yang harus mengurusmu." Katanya dan bersamaan _Reiatsu_ biru melesat pada Kariya. _Bount_ itu menghindar dari serangan tapi masih mendapatkan luka di tangan dan kaki kiri.

"Maaf... Tsuki-san, Aku pikir aku sedikit terlambat." Ichigo berkata sambil kembali disisi Akatsuki yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik dari pada lebih terlambat lagi. Tapi kau harus melatih kedatanganmu lain kali." Serigala itu berbalik sebelum mengintip kecil dari pundak besarnya. "Aku percaya kalau kau bisa mengatasi semua disini. Sampai nanti Ichigo-kun..." kata Akatsuki dan sedikit memukul punggung Ichigo dengan ekornya. Membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan kembali pada Kariya. Untuk meyelesaikan urusan mereka selamanya.

.

.

.

Akatsuki membawa kembali kedua orang itu dan melihat pada Orihime dan Sado bersama para _Mud-Soul_ yang sudah ada dibawah. Ishida melihat pada mereka semua seolah tahu harus menjelaskan mengapa dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa berbicara, _Reiatsu_ besar muncul dan suara ichigo terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga semua orang dengan satu kata.

" _BANKAI!"_

Pusaran angin tercipta diatas atap dan membuat Kariya bersalto di udara. Ichigo kembali mengeluarkan _bankai_ -nya dengan sempurna sekarang. Akatsuki menghela nafasnya melihat akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil melewati tes yang mereka buat. Serigala itu melihat pada yang lainnya disana, "Kalian naiklah dan jaga Ichigo. Aku akan mengantarkan RanTao untuk kembali ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat." RanTao tersenyum dan kembali naik ke punggung serigala itu yang segera membawanya pergi.

.


	44. Chapter 44

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 44** **-**

Pagi hari selanjutnya di _Seireitei..._

Semua orang tampak sedang membangun kembali bangunan yang hancur dalam serangan. Ledakan dan semua tempat disekitar mereka hancur dalam benturan energi karena pertarungan dengan _Bount_ yang telah berakhir. Pada pertarungan terakhir antara Ichigo dan Kariya. Yoruichi dan Byakuya datang membantu, juga memberitahu Kariya dan Ichigo kalau semua _Jokai Crest_ sedang disegel. Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan Kariya dengan kekuatan tekadnya melindungi semua orang.

Dan pada saat akhirnya Kariya masih tersenyum sebelum menghilang menjadi debu.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya mendapatkan perawatan setelah itu dan membantu semua yang terluka. Mereka mendapatkan tempat untuk mereka beristirahat di divisi sepuluh dari Toshiro. Tentu mereka tidak perlu bekerja seperti _shinigami_ seharusnya dan kembali ke dunia mereka untuk kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Sementara beberapa _shinigami_ kembali bekerja, di dalam ruangan divisi satu beberapa kapten, mantan kapten, wakil kapten dan ketua pasukan tiga divisi sepuluh sedang dipanggil karena apa yang mereka lakukan ketika penyerangan itu. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Byakuya, Soifon dan Toshiro dipanggil disana bersama Akatsuki, Nanao, Yoruichi, Isane, Abarai, Matsumoto. Mereka tampak berdiri dengan tenang disana tanpa beban. Soutaichou dan Sasakibe berdiri didepan semuanya dan tampak menunggu penjelasan.

Toshiro menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan tangan. Akatsuki berdiri disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak hanya berdiri tegak. "Aku tidak akan melakukan pembelaan. Semua dimulai ketika kami menyadari sesuatu terjadi di kota Karakura." Kata Kapten itu memulai dengan tenang. Semua orang terdiam dan melihat pada kapten muda itu untuk penjelasannya.

"Akatsuki mendeteksi sesuatu dan memeriksanya. Dia segera melaporkan padaku seperti biasanya. Aku tahu itu bisa menjadi ancaman bagi _Soul Society_ tapi bagaimana pun pada saat itu kami masih belum memiliki petunjuk tentang _Bount._ Jadi aku mengutus Akatsuki untuk memeriksa dan mencari tahu tentang mereka lebih dalam lagi. Setelah beberapa penyelidikan juga pengintaian selama beberapa hari dan juga kejadian ketika regu penyelidik dari _Onmitsukido_ dijatuhkan. Aku juga yang memutuskan untuk mengirimkan tim pertama ke dunia manusia. Sementara itu, Aku tetap meminta Akatsuki untuk melacak, mencari tahu tujuan dan kemampuan mereka termasuk menjaga korban seminim mungkin tanpa terdeteksi oleh _Bount._ Disaat itulah kami mendapatkan informasi dan semua jawaban tentang mereka dan juga rencana _Bount_ berniat menggunakan kekuatan _Quincy_ untuk pergi ke _Soul Society."_

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi itu, Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ Tanya Soutaichou.

Akatsuki tersenyum sedih. "Saya mendapatkan semua dari _Bount_ wanita bernama Yoshino. Semua informasi dasar tentang _Bount,_ sejarah mereka, tujuan mereka dan sebagian rencana mereka berasal darinya. Dia memberikan semua itu karena dia membenci Kariya dan ingin menghentikan semua rencananya. Yoshino adalah satu-satunya yang menentang rencana penyerangan _Bount_. Untuk itulah aku dan dia saling bertukar informasi untuk menjatuhkannya. Kami mendapatkan beberapa info tambahan lain setelah itu dan tanpa disadari oleh Kariya tentu karena tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku ada."

"Nokage- _fukutaichou..._ " Potong Ukitake pelan sambil melihat pada Akatsuki. "Jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa tidak ada nama _Bount_ yang bernama Yoshino ketika penyerangan terjadi?"

"Karena Kariya membunuhnya untuk membuat _Bitto_ atau alat yang mereka gunakan untuk menghisap jiwa manusia hidup sebelum aku berhasil menemukan bagaimana mereka akan membuat jalan ke _Soul Society."_ Jawab Akatsuki sedikit tertunduk.

Toshiro segera mengambil alih, dia tidak ingin menambahkan sesuatu pada penjelasan Akatsuki terutama setelah semua yang terjadi pada Yoshino. "Setelah semua informasi lain didapatkan dan disusun. Kami menemukan tentang jebakan yang dibuat oleh _Bount_ pada Kurotsuchi. Aku tentu bisa memerintahkan Akatsuki untuk langsung menghentikan mereka. Tapi itu akan sangat berbahaya jika dilakukan di dunia manusia. Terlebih dengan adanya pengkhianat dalam _Seireitei_ itu akan semakin sulit."

"Jadi kau memutuskan membawa mereka ke _Soul Society?"_ Tanya Soutaichou membuka mata.

"Mungkin..." Jawab Toshiro tanpa ragu. "Aku tahu itu sangat berbahaya, tapi kalau bukan karena kejadian itu. Kita semua tidak akan pernah tahu tentang _Jokai Crest_ dan juga sejarah asli dari _Bount_. Walau pada saat itu aku ingin melakukannya, aku tidak memiliki cara. Aku juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau Kurotsuchi memiliki Item _Quincy_ dan memberikannya pada Ishida Uryu yang tanpa sadar ikut masuk kedalam perangkap mereka untuk membuka jalan para _Bount_ untuk ke _Soul Society."_

Soutaichou terdiam, dia melihat pada kedua orang disana. "Lalu setelah itu semua ini terjadi?" Kata pria tua tersebut. "Siapa pengkhianat ini?" Tanyanya.

"Maki Ichinose dari divisi sebelas. Dia dianggap sudah mati dalam tugas tapi tampaknya dia berubah menjadi salah satu kaki tangan Kariya. Status sekarang, dia dibunuh oleh Kariya ketika bertarung dengan Ichigo. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk masuk ke dalam data Kurotsuchi dan membuat jebakan itu." Jawab Toshiro.

Akatsuki melanjutkan penjelasan dari Toshiro. "Kami mulai melacak para _Bount_ yang masuk dan juga RanTao pada saat itu. Setelah bertemu dan saling berbicara sebentar tentang kondisi yang terjadi. RanTao setuju untuk bergabung dengan rencana kami. Dia juga memberitahu dimana lokasi _Jokai Crest_ yang ada di _Seireitei."_

Toshiro kembali mengambil alih. "Aku memutuskan untuk melibatkan Ukitake- _taichou,_ Unohana- _taichou_ dan Kyoraku- _taichou_ dalam rencana ini karena aku tidak mempercayai Kurotsuchi untuk saat itu. Kuchiki- _taichou_ terlibat karena dia berada disana saat Akatsuki dan aku membawa RanTao untuk melihat situasi dan menjelaskan sejarah asli _Bount_ dalam pandangan yang berbeda. Yoruichi dan Soifon terlibat ketika mereka bertemu Akatsuki di dunia nyata. Yang lainnya terlibat dalam rencana ini sepanjang penyerangan ini. Aku juga mengambil kesempatan dari situasi ini untuk melatih Ichigo Kurosaki dalam menguasai _Bankai_ -nya demi pertarungan kita melawan Aizen kelak. Jadi sudah jelas semua ini berasal dariku..." kata Kapten muda itu langsung sambil mengambil satu langkah maju. Toshiro tahu bertindak sendiri akan membuat dirinya tidak bisa dipercaya tapi itu sepadan.

Akatsuki ikut melihat pada Soutaichou, dia juga maju mengikuti Toshiro. Tentu dia tidak ingin tuannya sendiri yang mendapatkan hukuman. "Aku juga Soutaichou... Aku yang menemukan _Bount_ yang pertama kali dan terlibat sejak awal."

"Tunggu!" Matsumoto segera berseru dan mengikuti kedua gurunya. "Aku juga ada dalam rencana ini. Aku tahu ini melawan perintah dan melakukannya dengan senang hati!"

"Aku juga, ikut dalam rencana Hitsugaya- _taichou, Sensei."_ Kata Ukitake ikut maju dan mulai diikuti oleh yang lain.

Kyoraku tersenyum disampingnya, _"Yare-yare..._ Jangan lupakan aku."

"Dan aku..." kata Unohana.

Byakuya tampak membuka matanya, "Aku juga bergabung dalam rencana ini karena keputusanku sendiri."

Para wakil kapten juga melihat satu sama lain. Mereka juga melangkah maju, "Kami semua mengikuti perintah mereka dan rencana ini, Soutaichou."

Yoruichi tertawa kecil saat itu dan melangkah maju. "Aku pikir aku juga akan mendapatkan hukuman tapi sayangnya aku bukan bagian dari _Seireitei."_

"A-aku juga! Aku tidak memberitahu tentang _Bount_ ini pada anda dan mengikuti secara sukarela bersama Yoruichi-sama!" Kata Soifon tidak ingin ditinggal oleh idolanya. Semua orang tersenyum sambil memberikan simpati mereka pada dua orang disana. Toshiro melebarkan matanya terkejut sementara Akatsuki tersenyum. Mereka semua yang disana kembali melihat pada Soutaichou yang berdiri tegak.

.

.

.

Pria itu terdiam sambil melihat semua orang didepannya. Matanya menatap pada dua orang disana yang pertama mengambil alih dan mengendalikan setiap langkah. Dia selalu tahu kalau baik Akatsuki atau Toshiro adalah seorang _shinigami_ yang berbakat dalam cara mereka sendiri. Meski apa yang mereka lakukan melawan perintah dan peraturan tapi tujuan mereka itu baik. Bagaimana pun, banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau yang terpilih menjadi tuan Manusia serigala adalah selalu orang yang spesial. Jadi dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan setiap perubahan yang disebabkan keduanya.

Setelah melihat pada pasangan es itu, mata Soutaichou melihat pada orang-orang yang ada disisi mereka. Mereka yang masuk dalam rencana itu secara langsung atau tidak langsung. Mereka semua sadar apa yang mereka lakukan dan tetap mendukung kedua orang disana. Didalam hati pria itu tersenyum melihat betapa besar anak-anaknya berkembang. Anak-anak yang akan meneruskan menjaga _Soul Society_ di generasi masa depan.

.

.

.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi..." Kata Soutaichou memulai. Semua melihat padanya mendengarkan keputusannya. "Hitsugaya- _taichou..._ Nokage- _fukutaichou..._ Membutuhkan waktu untuk kita semua untuk memberikan kepercayaan pada kalian berdua setelah ini, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ada disampingmu sekarang." Semua kapten dan wakil kapten itu tersenyum malu. Soutaichou tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku akan memberitahu _central 46_ tentang kejadian ini dan menghapus beberapa catatan minor dalam laporanku. Aku berharap kalian berdua tetap bekerja seperti yang kalian lakukan dan meneruskan setiap laporan tepat pada waktunya tidak seperti beberapa kapten yang lain..." Soutaichou menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mereka bisa melihat pada Kyoraku yang tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara Nanao menghela nafas disampingnya.

"Untuk yang lainnya, aku tidak akan memberikan hukuman apapun karena kalian semua sadar akan apa yang kalian perbuat. Bersyukurlah kalau apa yang terjadi telah berakhir dengan baik. Hanya itu saja, Kalian semua boleh bubar dan kembali pada pekerjaan kalian masing-masing. Hitsugaya _-taichou_ , Nokage- _fukutaichou,_ aku masih ingin berbicara dengan kalian."

Semua orang disana segera menghilang dengan _Shunpo,_ Matsumoto melihat pada kapten dan wakil kaptennya sebentar. Toshiro dan Akatsuki hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. Mengatakan kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Wanita pirang itu menghela nafasnya sebelum ikut pergi.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mewarisi darah seorang Nokage, bukan begitu Akatsuki?" Kata Soutaichou setelah yang lainnya pergi. Toshiro dan Akatsuki hanya bisa mengangkat satu alis mendengar pernyataan itu. Soutaichou melangkah lebih dekat pada mereka. "Setiap keturunan Nokage memiliki keunikan memilih tuan mereka dan banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka juga memiliki takdir yang besar dan terlibat pada peristiwa besar pada masanya. Aku selalu tahu sesuatu akan terjadi kalau Hitsugaya bergabung dengan _gotei 13_ dan Nokage datang kembali ke _Soul Society."_

"Benarkah?" kata Toshiro tanpa sadar, dia terlihat heran dengan ucapan itu.

Soutaichou tertawa kecil sambil mengusap tangannya pada kepala Akatsuki. "Ya dan tampaknya kali ini berhubungan dengan semua kesalahan yang telah dibuat pada masa lalu... Kalian pasti sudah menyadari betapa lemahnya hukum yang berlaku pada _Seireitei_ sekarang bukan?"

" _Hai,_ Soutaichou..." Jawab Toshiro pelan.

Tangan pria tua itu sekarang berpindah padanya. Toshiro jelas terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam. Mata Soutaichou terbuka keduanya sambil menatap pada mereka. "Aku juga menyadarinya ketika kejadian terakhir... Dan dengan kejadian ini, entah kenapa aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk membuka mata para petinggi. Karena itu aku ingin kalian berdua melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki melebarkan matanya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Soutaichou juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan mereka. Terlebih setelah semua, _Shinigami_ agung itu tetap percaya pada kedua orang itu. Bahkan membuat sebuah permintaan pada mereka. Hal itu membuat Toshiro dan Akatsuki merasa telah melepaskan beban yang ada di pundak mereka.

"Tetap teruskan apa yang kalian lakukan... Buka mata kami semua dan berikan kejutan untuk era baru."

Soutaichou berbicara dengan senyuman jelas dan hangat. Sesuatu yang jarang dan hampir tidak pernah terlihat selama lebih dari seratus tahun. "Kalian adalah generasi selanjutnya yang akan membuka pintu masa depan dan era baru. Setelah diriku, mungkin akan diikuti Ukitake, Kyoraku atau Unohana lalu baru kalian berdua." Wajah pria itu kembali normal, Soutaichou menarik kembali tangannya dan memegang tongkat didepannya. Toshiro dan Akatsuki semakin terkejut dengan ucapan Soutaichou didepan mereka yang sangat jelas dan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mendukung kalian sebagaimana kakekmu dan tuannya membantuku dalam membangun _Seireitei."_

.


	45. Chapter 45

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Bount Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 45** **-**

Pada hari yang sama, di sore hari...

Di tempat persembunyian dari pencipta _Bount_ , RanTao. Terlihat ada tiga orang lain berdiri disana dan satu orang terbaring didepan RanTao. Toshiro, Akatsuki dan Yoruichi adalah orang-orang yang sedang berdiri disana. Sementara orang yang terbaring adalah Go Koga, _Bount_ terakhir yang tersisa dan diselamatkan Akatsuki dengan membawanya kembali ke RanTao setelah pertarungannya dengan Toshiro.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian benar-benar menyelamatkannya..." Kata RanTao menatap pada Koga.

Toshiro terdiam, Akatsuki hanya tertunduk, Yoruichi tersenyum kecil tapi matanya melirik pada dua orang _shinigami_ disana. "Hanya mengurangi jatuhnya orang-orang tidak bersalah. Aku juga tidak senang dengan pembasmian sebuah klan. Itu disebut Genosida." Toshiro berkata dengan tenang. "Terlebih semua peperangan ini dimulai karena kesalahan _Soul Society_ sendiri."

"Terima kasih..." RanTao berbicara pelan dan sangat bersyukur.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu..." Toshiro sedikit melambaikan tangannya. "Cukup jaga dia dengan baik..." Mata kapten itu melihat pada sekeliling tempat itu. Dia sekarang bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana RanTao bertahan. "Apa kau kesulitan tinggal disini?" tanyanya.

RanTao mengangkat satu alisnya dan juga melihat sekeliling sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa..." Jawab wanita itu.

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak menerima ketika ada orang lain tinggal dalam tempat yang tidak layak. Terutama kalau orang itu adalah _shinigami_ yang berjasa besar. "Jangan katakan itu. Memang benar kau sudah dikeluarkan dari _Seireitei_ tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan tempat dimana kau tinggal. Aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu di masa depan..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya RanTao.

Toshiro hanya tersenyum mencurigakan saat itu tapi entah kenapa tidak terasa mengancam. Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tuannya itu. "Jangan khawatir, RanTao-san. Bukan hal yang buruk dan juga bukan hal yang sama dengan kecelakaan seribu tahun yang lalu." Akatsuki meyakinkan dengan pelan, dia bisa menebak apa yang wanita itu pikirkan.

RanTao menatap gadis itu dan juga kaptennya sebelum mengangguk kecil. Yoruichi yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tidak berkomentar. Wanita berambut cokelat itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan matamu?" tanya RanTao. Akatsuki tanpa sadar memegang matanya. "Sudah lebih baik. Menurut Unohana- _taichou_ , besok sudah kembali normal dan aku bisa menggunakannya seperti biasa."

"Begitukah? Baguslah... Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya kau memiliki kapten yang sangat protektif, bukan? Tidak heran dia menendang Kariya ketika malam itu." RanTao masih tersenyum tapi jauh lebih lebar. Akatsuki tertawa, Yoruichi memutuskan bergabung. "Sangat protektif seperti seorang kekasih..."

Kalimat Yoruichi berhasil membuat Akatsuki berhenti tertawa dan Toshiro terkejut dengan warna merah perlahan muncul diwajahnya. Wanita berkulit gelap itu semakin tersenyum lebar. "Jadi apa rumor itu benar?" Yoruichi bertanya sekali lagi dengan lebih usil. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat kedua orang disana menjadi pasangan. Terutama saat dia sudah memberikan taruhannya di SWA dengan nilai tinggi.

"Diam... Yoruichi..." Kata Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya sekarang. Akatsuki tertunduk dengan wajah memerah tak tahan lagi. RanTao dan Yoruichi tertawa keras saat itu. Mereka benar-benar menikmati momen didepan mereka. Ketika mereka masih tertawa terdengar suara pergerakan dari Bount yang terluka itu. Tawa mereka segera terhenti, Koga membuka matanya perlahan.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Koga untuk yang pertama setelah melihat pada langit-langit.

RanTao mendekat pada Koga. "Kau telah sadar?" Tanyanya sambil duduk didekat pria besar itu.

Mata Koga melebar terkejut, "Kau... Yoshino?!" Dia menyebut nama dari bount yang dibunuh Kariya. Dia tahu kalau Yoshino seharusnya sudah mati dan melihat wanita itu didepan mata membuatnya heran.

Yoruichi segera membenarkan, "Dia bukan Yoshino..."

"Dia adalah RanTao..." Sambung Akatsuki.

"RanTao..." Gumam Koga.

"Ini adalah tempat persembunyian RanTao" Kata Yoruichi.

"Mengapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Koga penasaran. Dia tahu seharusnya dia mati ketika bertarung dengan kapten muda itu. Toshiro akhirnya berbicara. "Aku yang meminta Akatsuki membawamu kesini agar _shinigami_ lain tidak menemukanmu." Koga melihat pada Toshiro dan Akatsuki, dia bisa melihat kesamaan serigala besar yang selalu bersama kapten itu dari tatapan mata Akatsuki. "Kenapa kau menolongku?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Karena keberadaanmu itu karena kesalahan _Soul Society._ Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menghilangkan satu klan. Seperti yang kukatakan pada RanTao sebelumnya, itu adalah Genosida."

Koga terdiam, matanya melihat pada Yoruichi sekarang. "Kau yang bersama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan?" tanyanya. Yoruichi mengangguk, Koga bertanya sekali lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Kariya?"

"Dia sudah mati..." Jawab RanTao.

Koga terdiam sebelum kembali melihat ke langit-langit. "Begitukah?" gumam pria itu pelan. Pikirannya kembali berputar ketika dia melawan Kariya. Matanya melihat pada tiga orang disana. "Jika nasib _Bount_ adalah mati, aku hanya harus menerima hal itu." Koga berkata dengan pasrah.

"Tidak..."

Semua orang disana melihat pada Akatsuki sekarang. Gadis itu membuat sebuah senyuman sedih di wajahnya. "Tidak ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang diciptakan tanpa tujuan. Takdir tidak akan membuat hal semacam itu untuk dibuang percuma. Bahkan makhluk seburuk apapun memiliki arti dalam kehidupan." Akatsuki terdiam sebentar, bagaimana pun dia juga terakhir yang tersisa dari klannya. "Tidak peduli penolakan atau pengasingan. Yang kau hanya perlu lakukan adalah melihat kedalam dirimu sendiri dan mencari apa yang ingin kau temukan."

Toshiro tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dia menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Begitulah... Sekarang kau tinggal disini bersama RanTao. Sejak dia tidak ada lagi hubungan dengan _Bount_. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa bantuan untuk merapikan rumahmu dalam satu atau dua hari kedepan. Kalian berdua jagalah kesehatan kalian baik-baik..." Kapten itu berjalan ke pintu keluar, Akatsuki juga berdiri mengikuti dibelakangnya. Toshiro berhenti tepat didepan pintu sambil mengintip kebelakang sedikit.

"Jaga dirimu, Koga. Jangan menarik perhatian banyak orang, aku percaya RanTao ingin mendengarkan kisah dari _Bount_ terakhir. Sampai jumpa..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

untuk semua yang nunggu _**(cia... kaya ada yang mau nunggu),**_ beasttamer mau minta maaf. ada dua alasan kenapa author gga update. pertama, beasttamer kurang sehat selama beberapa bulan lalu dan sekarang baru sembuh. kedua, peliharaan beasttamer lg sakit karena udah tua. landak mini beasttamer udah hampir 10 thn dan sekarang kena infeksi dimatanya. beasttamer gga bisa ninggalin dia begitu aja terutama sejak dia menjadi kesayangan. jadi mohon maaf kalau kalian akan menunggu lebih lama pada cerita baru selanjutnya.


End file.
